Wolf Child
by Morgan Le Fay of Avalon
Summary: This story tries to explain the story of Relena Potter, James' sister. Where has she been the for the past fifteen years? And why has she returned to Hogwarts? Hint: It has nothign to do with Harry.
1. Have Fun Storming the Castle!

A/N: this is the first story I've ever posted on Fanfiction

A/N: this is the first story I've ever posted on Fanfiction.net.I do appreciate criticism and I live for compliments.The only thing that I ask of those of you who decide to review is that if there is something you don't like, please do not just write things like "You Suck!".It doesn't help anyone.If you think the story is bad then please just tell me what was bad about it.I've already wrote a lot more for this story, but I'm only going to post the first chapter, and if you express an interest in hearing the rest of it, then I will.Oh, by the way if you wrote a story, please, please, please give me the title or your penname so that I can read it!I love reading other authors stories.Now a few rules to follow when reading my stories:

  1. Although the characters in my stories may have the same name as a corresponding character in another of my stories, it does not mean that the stories are at all related.In fact, unless I say otherwise it is safe for you to assume that none of my stories are related to that one.I just have a hard time coming up with names for characters (Guy friend says: Your just to picky.) and once I do I tend to become very committed to those names, so please forgive me for any confusion that this might cause.
  2. Like I said before please review!
  3. If there is something you don't understand or some kind of guess you want to make about the plot line tell me, and I'll make sure to respond to your comment in my author's note for the next chapter.
  4. Even if you don't like this story, go ahead and read one of my others.I tend to change both my style and my focus from story to story so no two of my stories are the same.

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize from Harry Potter are the exclusive property of J.K.Rowling, the almighty and powerful wizard of OZ.I am just borrowing them for a little while, and promise to return them in mint to good condition.

Wolf Child By: Morgan Le Fay of Avalon 

"He's close."Miguel looked up at the woman who had just spoken.She was younger than him, but the streaks of white that were visible in her long brown hair and the fine lines across her face made her seem ancient.Her attitude had been becoming tenser with the appearance of the half moon, and the look of fear that always filled her eyes had been replaced by something else.

"So, what now Boss?" he asked her.She rose off the ground where she had been kneeling only moments before, and looked at him with her all knowing eyes.Once again it shocked Miguel to realize just how young she was.They had been working together for about nine years now, but he still didn't know what to make of the expression that she was giving him now.

"I'm not quiet sure.I'm now sure where he's gone.I mean where else could he go.Unfortunately, that was what I said last time I thought we'd found him.I can feel one close by, so if it's not him at least we can track the other."Miguel could hear her normal confidence leaving her voice, and he wished for the first time in his life that Robert was there.Damn vampire, Miguel thought to himself, what the hell is he doing?Robert would have known what to say to cheer her up, or maybe not.They seemed to have been fighting a lot lately.For a moment Miguel once again surveyed the group around him.Other than the brown haired woman in front of him, he was surrounded by the very essence of magic.Standing next to him was the vampire's adopted daughter.She was a sprite, but a highly intelligent one.Miguel had always felt like she was his little sister, and she was really the only reason he put up with Robert.The other girl with them was an unusual young witch.Miguel had known from the moment he saw her that she was part veela.Ugh, he hated veelas.They were so annoying.They were obsessed with their own appearance and power.

"VHAT IZ ZAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" the veela yelled out suddenly.Her French accent was really getting on Miguel's nerves." 'OU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST HUNTING TEAM IN ZE 'OLE OF BRITAIN, AND NOW 'OU ARE TELLING ME ZAT YOU CAN'T EVEN FIND A ZIMPLE WIZARD."Miguel watched as his partner flinched at the way the veela said wizard, as if anything that cunning could be a simple wizard.He almost felt like smacking her.That was his best friend she was yelling at, and he would have started yelling if it hadn't been for his friend's words.

"Miss. Delacour, I must ask that you keep your voice down!" she said through gritted teeth."We will find him.We have to."Her eyes now looked forward and determination returned to her face.

"Do you really think so, Relena?" asked the little sprite at Miguel's side.Relena must have shut the girl out of her mind, because usually they could read each other's thoughts.

"Yes, Spridal, I really think so."This was Relena's only response as she stepped over what she had been looking at on the ground.Her hair, which was beginning to fall out of the braid she had put it in only that morning, blew around her face with the cool wind.Her loose hunting clothes were simple, and all except for the back of her brown shirt was being blown about by the wind.Her shirt was being held against her back with her gear pack.The end of her shirt was held to her loose blue sweet pants by her belt that held any supplies she might need to get to quickly.

Suddenly, Miguel felt Spridal go ridged at his side.He saw Relena tense as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling his own natural defenses go up.For a moment no one said anything.They just stood there.Miguel and Fleur watching as Spridal stepped forward to stand next to Relena.

"Do you feel that?" the sprite asked her blue eyes changing to her danger color of violet.Every part of her body drew itself up, but she was still only half the height of the full-grown woman at her side.

"Yeah," was her reply, "It's a vamp.She's been tailing us.She's probably planning to eat the veela, because her body is charged.Damn magical senses!"

"OW OULD OU KNOW?" yelled Fleur.

"Your mating defenses have gone up.You're ovulating."Miguel watched as a slight smile spread across Re's face as she said this."Miguel you protect Fleur.Spridal and I will work on killing this one off.I can feel her thoughts.She's no friend, and she sure as hell isn't about to let us track her, so our options are really very limited.On three we run.She'll know that we know she's there, but were in an open field, so we have the advantage.Ready?One.Two.Three."With that they were off, but before they could move only a few yards away the vampire was upon them.As Relena had predicted, she tried to grab Fleur, but Miguel hit her wit the butt of his sword, and Spridal used her mental powers to throw the vamp into the air.

Miguel grabbed the French girl's hand and began to pull her to the distant lights of the near by town.Once they were a safe distance away he would stop to watch the battle.

In the meantime, Relena and Spridal had been keeping the vampire busy.Spridal had been using her advanced apparating powers to disappear, reappear, attack, and then disappear again before the vampire had a chance to strike back.While she was doing this Relena had taken off her hiking pack and was looking for a hole in the fight where she could attack with a stake.

Suddenly, the vampire turned her attention away from Spridal, and attacked Relena.She pounced on her, and Relena, who had been caught off guard, fell back onto the hard ground.She struggled against the vampire.She was suddenly, very thankful for the turtle neck collar on her shirt.The Vampire clawed at her wildly.Her dark blue eyes would have filled Relena with awe if she hadn't seen Robert's with the same expression so many times.

"AHHHH!" Relena cried out in pain as blood began to pour from a place on her arm where the vampire had ripped her long nails through the flesh.For a moment she stopped struggling due to the pain, and as she stopped the vampire grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"You think I am evil?" she hissed."I can read your thoughts, bitch.I know your secret.You had a chance to save yourself, but you didn't take it.You could have run away, but you didn't.Why?Are you really that stupid?Do you think that you are special?That he wouldn't come after you?That you could save him?You are a fool!And you are the one who is evil!At least I don't kill my own kind!"These words both terrified, and infuriated Relena.She was scared, because only two people in her whole life had been able to read her mind, and she had the power to block both of them out when she wanted to, but this vampire who she didn't even know had read her mind.It couldn't be!Who did this vampire think she was!Relena was filled uncontrollable anger.She felt a super human strength surging through her body.Now she had the power to fight back.In a move that was so fast that it could barely be seen, she rose one booted foot up under the vampire's stomach and kicked.The vampire flew back across the field and landed where the group of four had first felt her presence.Quickly, Relena threw her legs forward and jumped up.Grabbing a stake from her belt, she hurled herself at the vampire who had no time to react.With an anger that she hadn't felt in years, Relena stabbed the stake through the vampire's chest.For a moment the vampire looked down at the stake.She mumbled something that sounded remarkably like witch, but with a b where the w should have been, before turning into a pile of dust that the wind quickly blew away.

Relena fell to the ground on her hands and knees panting.It had been a long time since she had fought like that, and she hated how it made her feel.She fell forward and lay on her face.She was exhausted, and the cut on her arm wasn't helping things.She flipped over to look up at the sky.Ahh.Her beloved sky.It controlled her and freed her all at the same time.She laid there for a few minutes letting the cold night air sink into her skin before Spridal floated over to her with her nap sack.The small black haired sprit bent over the young witch with a look of fear on her small usually smiling face.

"I'm fine, Sprite." Relena replied.She didn't want to think about the pain, but she knew that they would have to reach the village soon, and that she would have to take care of her arm even sooner.With Spridal's help she pulled herself into a sitting position just as Miguel was running back to her pulling Fleur behind him.

"Great Gods almighty!That was one hell of a fight you two put up there!"The enthusiasm in his voice was only meant to block the annoyance he felt for having been left to guard Fleur, but Relena welcomed the support."You two were marvelous!" he said grabbing Spridal and swinging her around in the air.

"Yes, yes very imprezing." Fleur said with a yawn.After that was over Relena decided she best patch up her arm.She unzipped her pack, and started pulling things out of it.First, she removed a very large gun.It was usually the second item from the top, but with the full moon so close she figured she best be cautious.She took a moment to check and make sure that there were at least six silver bullets in the chamber, but as usual she made no movement to touch them.Then she pulled out her first aid kit, which was usually the first thing at the top of her bag.Opening it she pulled out the largest bandage she could find and some antiseptic.She would have taken care of the wound herself were it not for Spridal who had escaped Miguel's grasp, and was now trying to heal the tears in the flesh of the only mother she had ever known.

"Thank you, Spridal." Relena said when the young girl was finished.This caused Spridal to blush a little.In truth the blush spread from the top of her head to the collar of her long blue Greek chitin, but Relena never would have said anything about it.As Spridal was about to lay her hands on Relena's arm to help the healing, she felt the older woman push her hands away.

"Oh no, little one," Relena objected as she always did when Spridal tried to use her powers to heal her, "You've used to much magic as it is tonight, and we still have a long walk until we reach the village.It's best that you maintain your strength."With that Relena pushed herself up onto her feet.

"All right everyone," her voice had once again been filled with a cool confident kind of tone, "I think it best we head for the village, and get some rest.We have to try to end this tomorrow, and it's not like we can just Apparate into the place.We'll have to walk for almost a day, and it could take us hours to get up to the castle, but for now onto Hogsmeade."With that she marched off.Miguel and Fleur followed unquestioningly, but for a moment Spridal held back.She stared at the footprint that Relena had been staring at less than an hour ago.Funny things those werewolves.They have all the strength and intelligence of a vampire, but they refuse to just accept their own evil natures.Or at least they do most of the time.The only vampire I ever knew to do that was my father.As this thought came to an end Spridal looked up and smiled at Relena's back before Apparating to appear once again at Miguel's side. 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who was under the invisibility cloak, walked down the cold damp hallways of Hogwarts.Only prefects were supposed to stay out all night, which explained why Harry had to be invisible.Harry looked over at his two friends beside him.He was so happy for them.Ron besides all of his complaining about hating the way Percy was had almost wet himself when he found out he had been accepted as a prefect along with his Hermione.They had both danced around the Gryffindor common room for a full fifteen minutes before noticing that Harry hadn't gotten one.Not that Harry was disappointed or anything.He hadn't really expected to be made a prefect considering the many dangerous situations that he had gotten himself into over the past six years.

This evening the air was cool.You could feel the fast approaching winter even though it was only late October.Hermione and Ron were patrolling the halls.It was their night on duty.Thank God it's Friday, was all Harry had to say about it.The three of them would most likely be exhausted in the morning.With a second thought Harry added, Thank God for Hermione!It had been her idea as future Head Girl to use her pull with McGonagall to have her and Ron work the Friday shift.This gave Harry ample time to walk around with them, and then they would all try to accommodate for their lack of sleep with a bit of a lie in.

As they passed the window, Harry saw that the sun was beginning to get low in the sky.Soon it would be dark, and their real work would begin.All of the other students had already gone to their common rooms to finish some homework, or prepare fro this weekend's up coming trip to Hogsmeade.Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to skip this one.The novelty of the experience was beginning to wear off, and as prefects Hermione and Ron had to go there all the time on missions for the professors.The only reason they really had to go was to get some butterbeers, but in truth if they really wanted one of those they could just use one of the passages on the Marauder's Map to go down to the three broomsticks.

"Well," Ron said lifting his arm to hang around Hermione's shoulder, "I think all of the students are asleep.You guys wanna go to-" They never did find out where Ron was about to ask them to go because at that moment then entrance doors to the castle flung open with a loud crack as they hit the walls.The three stood there for a minute before Hermione ran to get Professor McGonagall.Standing before them was a woman.Although she was muscularly built and quite tall, there was no way she could have pushed those doors by herself that hard.They weighed an excess of about a ton.She wasn't carrying a wand, but she did have what looked like a camping pack on her back, and in a holster on her belt there were two wooden stakes where three should have been.A man stepped out from behind her.He was almost an ape like kind of muscular.His blond hair and blue eyes regarded Harry and Ron as if they were nothing more than a piece of meat at the butcher's counter, an idea that was emphasized by the long sword that was sheaved in a holster behind his back.Floating just about his shoulder was a small girl.She couldn't have been more than ten years old, but her long black hair and deep blue eyes gave her the appearance of ever knowing sight.Finally, a third girl appeared.When she steeped out from behind the muscular man Ron and Harry knew exactly who it was.

"Fleur!" Ron yelled out in surprise.

"Allo, Ron.Did ou miz me?" was her response.

"Shut up, Delacour!" was the woman at her side's only remark.Ron was about to say more when Professor McGonagall came running down the hall, a confused and slightly worried Hermione at her side.

"Relena!" she gasped.Instead of acknowledging the professor the entire group just stood there.It was obvious that they were waiting for their leader to speak.Her brown hair was streaked with gray strands, and the bun that she had put it in was beginning to fall out as the loose strands whipped around her face.

"I'm looking for Professor R.J. Lupin," she said.Her face revealed no clues to what she was thinking, and her voice sounded like a dagger of ice.McGonagall didn't reply.She looked as though she was studying the group for a minute, trying to figure them out.As her eyes moved over the group Harry saw her glance fall upon the stakes tucked into the woman's belt.Her eyes seemed to widen in shock and recognition, and for the first time ever since Harry meet her she seemed to have no idea what to say.She took a minute struggling for her words.

"There- There- There is no Professor Lupin here, my dear, Relena.You must be mistaken."Harry knew this was a lie, Lupin had come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts earlier that year, but he didn't say anything.First, because he wasn't even supposed to be walking with Ron and Hermione, and second, because whatever business this Relena girl had there it couldn't be good.

"Don't lie to us you old witch," replied the man at Relena's side, "We know he's here.Frenchy over there tipped us off about him being somewhere around here two months ago."As he said this he gestured to Fleur.

"Sir you must be mistaken.I'm telling you that there is no Professor Lupin here.Now if you don't mind-"

"Oh he's here all right!" the little girl giggled, "I can feel him.Mmmm.He smells good.I bet you that he's got good blood for drinking.Maybe I should go find dad."

"Spridal, stop that right now!" the woman hissed."Listen Minerva.I know he's here, and I know that he probably won't want to see me.Trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn't be here, but I have to talk to him before the sunsets.It's a full moon tonight, and you know what that means.Hell!I'll even talk to Dumbledore if it will make you all listen to me."With this final remark the woman's voice began to lose her calm.She was ringing her hands, and didn't seem at all pleased at having been delayed.

"It's all right Minerva.I'll talk to this grouping my office."Dumbledore had appeared out of nowhere with Snape at his side."I think it best that we all discuss some things before I let you see Remus.My office will be the best place considering that we wouldn't want any students wearing invisibility cloaks or something to hear us talking in the halls."After saying this Dumbledore gave a meaningful look in Harry's direction.Harry decided that it meant that he should follow them."Thank you Ron and Hermione.Now off with the both of you."Ron and Hermione walked back down the hall thinking Harry was still at their side.

Harry followed the strange group all the way down to Snape's office not Dumbledore's as had originally been stated.Harry had to wonder whom Dumbledore thought he was fooling, because it was obvious from the look on the group's leaders face that she knew that this wasn't the way to his office.As they reached the door to the Potions classroom, she spoke.

"What do you think you're playing at Albus?I'm not a fool!Whether you believe me or not it is very important that I talk to Remus before he changes."There was anger growing behind her eyes and she spit out her words like they left a bad taste in her mouth.Her eyes drifted over the crowd and settled menacingly on Snape before walking into the classroom.

"Is this some kind of joke, Severus?You used to be honest with me.We used to be friends.What changed?" she asked a tone of what seemed like remorse filling her voice.

"Times change," Snape hissed, "We were friends, but if I had known that you had planned to become one of those," he gave her a look of absolute disgust, "I never would have given you a first glance.Hunter!"It was obvious from the look on Relena's face that she had not expected him to respond in this manner.

"If you're going to be talking about Hunters," said the man at her side, "then I'm the only one you should be snapping at you worthless old prat!"

"And who are you?" Dumbledore stated plainly.

"I am Miguel Darkhunter of the Darkhunter clan of Australia.I'm the only one in this entire group that ever killed any creature in cold blood, and if you don't leave Relena alone I'll be killing another one tonight, Severus.Oh, yes, don't look so surprised, I know exactly who you are.I've worked with that girl for almost nine years now, and I know every instinct, thought, and gesture that she has."

"So," Snape replied, "what you're telling me is that she took you to her bed?Hmmm?Quiet the whore that little one is."Harry looked over at Relena who seemed to be fighting down a very powerful rage, and just as she was about to say something the sprite stepped up next to Miguel.

"Hey!That's my mother you're talking about!" the little girl shouted.

"How old are you dear?Nine?Ten?Hoe could you possibly fathom what your mother is?Well Relena I see that you have been busy after all."

"Cram it, Snape." she replied defiantly.

"Yeah cram it Snape!" the little girl agreed."And for your information I am one hundred and ten years old.I can read minds, move without thought, and do a hole host of other supernatural things, including flying."She was demonstrating this last power as she began to float above the ground.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Relena shouted."I am tired of the bickering.Now listen to me!The sun is going to set in about ten minutes, and I have to reach Remus before then.Look through my bag if you want!I promise that I'm not here to-" Suddenly, she stopped, and clutched at her stomach.She feel forward on her hands and knees and began to pant heavily.

"Dammit!" she hissed, "Miguel what time is it?Oh never-AH! - mind.Spridal, go find your father!"

"But mum," the sprit whimpered, " I don't think I should leave you!"

"Just do as you're told!" the witch cried out before grabbing her body in another seizure of pain.The small sprit disappeared, and as Harry looked around the room he realized that Fleur was gone as well.  
"Mi-Mi-Miguel!" Relena cried as pain racked through her body causing her to stutter.The large man knelt down at her side.  
"Relena, what's wrong?It's never been this bad before!"

"Oh-FUCK-" she screamed, "I didn't take the thing tonight!I thought we'd be able to find him before this happened-AH!Miguel, go into my pack, and get my gun!Use it on me, and only me if you have to!Tell-Tell Robert when he gets here to use his mental pow-powers to stop me!Warn him not to let me get to close!The last thing we need is a werepire!"Miguel hurried to pull the bag off of Relena's back as another tremor of pain racked her body.He unzipped the bag, and pulled out a large revolver, which he shoved into his belt.

"RELENA!" he screamed as another wave of pain caused the woman to shrivel on the floor."Relena what's happening to you?I've seen how you act when you don't take the potion, and it's never been this bad before!"

"It's-because-he's so close!Ah!It hurts!Miguel you've only got six shots in that gun, so use them well, and try not to kill me if at all possible!"With that she kicked one booted foot into the larger man's stomach and he flew across the room. 

Suddenly, the woman's body went ridged, and she was staring right at Harry.He realized with shock that she could see him!

"Ja-James!" she began to stutter as she reached out her hands towards Harry.The look in her eyes at that moment filled him with more fear than if ten dementors had been charging right at him."James, you know the truth!Tell them that I would never hurt them!For Christ sake I'm Harry's- Ahhhh!James!You know what really happened!I found the cure!James!I found it! James- OHHHHHHH!"

The woman who had one moment been talking coherently was now howling.Her back arched, and her fingers began to elongate.It took a moment for everything to sink in, but when Harry saw the figure of a wolf-like Lupin at the dungeon door he knew what was happening.She was turning into a werewolf!

She fell forward with a great thud on the ground, but where two hands should have been there was a set of massive paws.Harry had to stare for a minute.She really was beautiful.He could see the power and rage that she held in her eyes, and her white coat gave her a ghost like appearance.

"My God!" Snape yelled as he looked at her."Then it's true!It's all true!"

"Of course it is you blithering idiot!" Miguel groaned as he stood up from the ground.Quickly, he ran over to the wolf and attacked her not with the skill of a trained hunter but as if he were playing with a very small dog.He toyed with her in this way, before the door to the room flung open to reveal a tall gaunt man.Next to him stood Spridal.This must be Robert! Harry thought with shock.Robert was tall.He would have made even Ron look like a little boy with his height.His hair was a beautiful color of gold, which hung in curls about his shoulders.His eyes were a violet color that seemed to entrance people in the room as he walk through it.

"Well," huffed a very tired Miguel, "it's about time you got here!"

"Sorry," Robert replied, "You know it couldn't be helped.Now let me do my job."Miguel backed away from Relena slowly as Robert approached her.She began to grow, and Robert stopped just short of lunging distance.

"Relena," he said, his voice had become smooth and comforting, "you need to calm down.It's all right.I'll protect you.Just like the old days.Remember?I won't let the nightmares come.I'll keep you safe.Now, it's time to sleep wolf child.Sleep."As he said this Relena calmed and lowered herself to the floor.She seemed to just sit there for a while until her eyes closed and she curled up in a ball to sleep.

"Thank God!" Miguel hissed with a sigh of relief."I was worried that you wouldn't reach us in time!"

"I would never have let anything happen to her.The fact that you wouldn't have shot her if your life depended on it allows me to allow you to travel with her.Otherwise you would have no purpose."

"Yeah, well," Miguel stumbled, "thanks for your vote of confidence, but I don't think that she would like you being so possessive of her."

"I have a right to be.There are things that should be explained before she wakes up.Mistress McGonagall please give Miguel and Spridal a room to stay in.I'll stay here and explain everything to the Professors, human and no."McGonagall and the two tired looking team members turned to leave, but they only reached the doorframe before they were interrupted.

"Oh," the vampire said off handedly motioning to Harry, "take the boy with you."The invisibility cloak slipped off of Harry's shoulders, and Professor McGonagall had grabbed him by the arm before he even have time to marvel at the fact that two people had seen him in his invisibility cloak that night.As they left the classroom Harry couldn't help, but fret about the punishment he might receive in the morning.

AN:So what did you think?I really want to know.As soon as I get 20 reviews I'll post the next chapter.Also I just love music so with the next chapter I'm going to probably post some songs that I think reflect parts of this story.Thanks!


	2. What Did I Do?

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed.I'm sorry that I upset some of you by threatening to withhold the next chapter.In truth as long as people keep reviewing I'll keep posting.Everyone's reviews were really positive, and I thank all of you so much. I'm going to be posting some other stories some time in the near future, so please be sure to read them as well, and now on to the next part of our saga.

Robert sat back in a chair in the well-furnished office of Professor Severus Snape.He had refused to stay in the cold classroom.In truth he was only trying to be difficult.It was better that they think him rude and fear him, than try to understand him the way Relena did.He had also refused to leave Relena out there alone, but that was personal, and he had refused to explain anymore than he had already said.Oh!How he had relished the look in that other werewolf's eyes when Snape had asked him why.

"Why does she have to stay with you?I think it's quiet obvious that she isn't a harm to anyone."Snape had said this as if he had known that whatever protests he made would be useless.Robert admired him for that.The man knew his dark creatures, but had no fear for them what so ever.Perhaps that was why Relena had admired him so much.It made Robert admire him to even though he was a slimy little git.

"Because she is mine."That was all Robert would reply with.He had no clue who the other werewolf was.Probably that Remus Lupin chap whom Relena had been so intent on finding when that little French girl showed up.All Robert knew was that he had struck some kind of nerve in the wolf, and he had enjoyed it because it showed that this man had no control over Relena and, he knew it.

Robert had picked her up in his arms with no effort at all, and carried her into the office where he had laid her on a couch under the window.She would sleep for hours.She would dream.He hadn't read her dreams in a long time, and if they had been alone he may have done it, but they were not alone.There were three other men in the room.One was Severus Snape, a greasy and rather angry looking man.The second was the werewolf who was very obviously male.If he was Remus Lupin then he would have questions, but they would have to wait until morning when he was human again.He would have to ask Relena because Robert would be gone and most likely asleep.

For a moment his thoughts drifted to the acts of brave Miguel and beloved Spridal.They had both gone with very little sleep for days.Miguel would most likely sleep in until the late afternoon the next day.Robert really did appreciate the man's help even if he was one of the most dangerous Hunters in existence.Miguel had always treated both Relena and Spridal like they were his sisters.He would do anything to protect them.Now, Spridal, she was a troublemaker, and it had been months since she had been so close to the very raw essence of magic that could be found in the forest outside this castle.She would probably wake early, but leave the castle and spend the rest of the day in the forest talking to other sprits, centaurs, and the like.

Finally, Robert forced himself to return to the matter at hand.The old man was staring at him from across the room.It took Robert a minute to search his mid, but he eventually found what he was looking for, the old man's name.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore," Robert said with a sneer feeling like he had the upper hand, "I imagine that there are some questions you would like to ask me."

"Yes there are," he replied patting the top of the werewolf's head.He was sitting in a chair across from Robert, while Snape sat in a chair to his side."First, I think we need to know just exactly who you all are, and if you don't mind what you all are.You must understand that even for this school, things like this do not happen all of the time.I hope you understand."

"Of course, Professor, I shall tell you all that I can, although I must admit that there are some aspects of our mission here that only my beloved wolf child over there knows."Robert couldn't help but smile as he saw a look of anger fill the werewolf's eyes.Why do I enjoy torturing this man so?

"First, I will start with Ms. Delacour, although I'm not really sure what has become of her-"

"We already know all about her," hissed Snape.

"Oh. Very well," Robert tried to recover, "Then I guess it is only fair to start with myself.My name is Sir Robert Thomas.I was born in 1601 on a small farm just south of present day Stratford.When I was Thirty-two years old I was bitten by a vampire, and became as you see me today.I am one of the undead; a trait that I hope has not missed your attention.I have an unusually strong will and have managed to "kick" the vampire habit of drinking human blood.I tend to feed on cows and pigs instead.The tall, rather muscular Australian is Miguel Darkhunter one of the most feared Hunters in the entire world.Traveling with him has afforded me a certain amount of protection due mainly to the fact that no one would think to look for a vampire traveling with a Hunter.It is unfortunately his only magical gift, but he uses it well.The little girl is my daughter Spridal.She is only one hundred and ten years old quiet young by sprit standards.I adopted her ninety years ago after saving her from a pack of grims.Not that she really needed saving, just someone to look out for her until she grew.Finally," Robert gestured his head to indicate the sleeping Relena, "She is my Relena.Since you all seem to know her, or so I gathered from Spridal's account of the events that had occurred concerning her mother, I am sorry to report that you may know more about her earlier life than I.We only meet four years ago, and we have always shared a unbroken rule not to pry into each others' pasts."Dumbledore seemed to consider this information for a minute before turning his gaze away from Relena and back to Robert.

"Sir Robert," he began, "I can't help but wonder why you are here, and why Relena seems so obsessed with seeing Professor Lupin.Could you tell us anything you might know?"

Robert sighed."All right here it goes.About three months after we meet I found out that Relena was in fact a member of the Dark Creature Underground, a group so secretive that I doubt most wizards have even contemplated its existence.She and Miguel were partners.They always set them in pairs of twos.There is always one Tracker or researcher whose job it is to study and try to understand the creature, and there is always one Hunter whose job id to act as a type of bodyguard for the Tracker.The Hunters do the killing not the Trackers, at least that's how it's supposed to work in theory."

"So Relena never kilt any creature?" Snape interrupted."She never harmed any dark creature?"There was a pain in Snape's eyes that revealed it all.He had pushed her out of his life because he had thought her a murderer.Now this Robert couldn't and wouldn't stand for!

"Not on purpose.Not in cold blood if that's what you mean.So that's why she hates you so much.You helped her get into that damn fools society and then abandoned her there once you found out the Hunters were involved.There's no use in denying it.I can read your mind.I can see what you see, and I can remember what you remember.It's in the past.I'm not hurt, but I think you owe something to Relena."His gaze once again drifted over to his sleeping wolf.

"Oh, but please don't fool yourselves.She can really kick some arse when the need strikes her.Killed a very powerful vampire just last night, and only has a few scratches on the arm to show for it.She's a tuff one she is.So, back to my story.Like I said I didn't know much about her past.I knew that she had had a few friends abandon her, and that until Spridal and I came along Miguel was her only real friend.For about four years now she's been traveling around, living her life with Miguel, Spridal, and I as her only family, but a bout two months ago all of that changed.I can still remember that it was raining.We had all gathered in the flat that Relena and Miguel shared in Liverpool.Miguel was sitting down at the desk looking through some field notes.Relena and I were sprawled out on the couch watching a film on the tele, and Spridal was talking to herself although it was probably some other sprit that I was to comfortable to sense.I was stroking Relena's hair and dozing off into sleep when suddenly there was a wrapping at the door.I tiered to push the sleeping body of Relena off my lap so that I could answer it, but by the time I had managed to wake her up Miguel had already gotten there.At first all Relena and I heard were some mumbled words from the foyer, but soon Miguel repapered accompanied by that Delacour woman.She smiled one of those evil veela smiles at us before she began to speak to Relena.She told her that the quest was over.That she knew where to find this fellow by the name of Remus Lupin, and Relena nearly jumped with joy.She ran over to the desk, which was cluttered with notes, and pulled, out one of her huge leather bound journals.She read through a few pages, and then asked Delacour when they could begin looking.Fleur replied right away, and was immediately accepted as one of our number.Before I went to rest that day I asked her what had excited her so deeply.All she said was 'I found my second chance.'Then she kissed me on the cheek, and the next night we left to try and track Professor Lupin.She never did tell me why we were looking for him, but I guess I always figured she'd tell me when the time was right, and that is in truth all I know."Dumbledore and Snape stared at each other for a minute each one trying to read the others gaze.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied after about ten minutes, "Well, I think that there are quiet a few questions that we shall have to ask Miss. Relena when she wakes up, but for now let her sleep."

"How long will she sleep?" Snape inquired cautiously.

"Oh, she'll be human again before she awakes, which means I'll have to leave her without knowing who is watching her.I do suggest that you make sure someone who is well acquainted with the symptoms of being a werewolf.Perhaps who ever this Professor Lupin is will fit the job.That I will leave in your capable hands, but for now I will watch her, if you will only give us a room to stay in."For a moment Snape's eyebrows popped up above hairline in surprise."Oh, don't worry Professors.I have no intentions of remaining one the school grounds during the days, and since currently I have business elsewhere I shan't be here most nights either.I would just like a room for Relena to sleep in, and for her and I to share when I am here."With that Dumbledore sighed, the werewolf growled, and Snape looked at Robert quizzically.Robert picked up Relena once more and followed the Professors out of the office, and to Relena's room.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he entered the Gryffindor common room.He and Hermione had only noticed that Harry was missing an hour after they had left the entrance hall.

"What happened to you?" inquired Hermione.She looked worried and Harry felt bad about that.

"I followed the professors down to Snape's office.Hermione, Ron, you'll never understand what happened down there.I don't even understand it myself."It took him an hour to recount the entire chain of events.He made sure to mention Relena changing into a werewolf, the appetence of Robert, and the way that both of them ha been able to see through his invisibility cloak.

"The weird thing is that Relena knew my dad.She thought I was him.It just doesn't make sense." Harry finished.

"Hmm," Hermione said bit on her lower lip, thinking, "Harry that's not the thing I find strangest.If Relena is a werewolf then why is she also a Hunter?It doesn't make sense."

"All right, that's it," Harry yelled, "Hermione what is a Hunter?"Hermione looked at Ron.Her eyes were pleading for him to explain.

"Harry," he sighed, "Hunters track down magical creatures, specifically creatures related to the dark arts.Then, they do just as their name says, and they hunt them.Eventually, once the hunting becomes boring, they kill them."The look of shock that filled Harry's face showed that he was now truly afraid for Professor Lupin's life. 

Only two rooms down from mine.Remus had to ponder their decision to keep Relena so close to him.They probably figured that the closer the two were the less chance they had of ripping out someone's throat.

He locked the door to his own room and started down the hall.Dumbledore had decided that he should watch Relena once Robert left.He was pretty sure that the professor had no knowledge of his relationship with Relena, and although Severus gave him a scolding look he had agreed.He stopped in front of her door and braced himself.She wouldn't be happy to see him, but as the vampire said someone had to take care of her until she awoke.

With a slight hesitation Remus pushed open the door.They had given her a nice room.It had a large wardrobe in one corner, a massive canopy bed, and a door that lead to a private bathroom.Remus looked over to the bed that sat on a raised platform in the middle of the room.On it laid Relena although she still looked like a wolf.He stared at her for a minute before a noise behind him forced him to turn around.When he did there was no one there.Remus shut the door to find Robert standing behind it glaring at him with a sneer on his pale lips.

"So you must be the famous Professor Lupin.It is nice to see you when you are a bit less fury."Robert laughed."So, professor, what is it that you do?"

"I'm the resident Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh.So you teach people how to defend themselves from you.I find that very amusing.I leave Relena in your care for two reasons.One, because I have the feeling that she has been looking for you for a very long time, and two, because you are the only person in this entire school who knows anything about what she is."Then Robert turned on his heel and marched out the door-leaving Lupin alone with Relena.

Tentatively, Remus approached the bed.She was lying on it with the blanket pulled up to her chin.Her white wolf's coat was gleaming in the moonlight.Lupin could see where places on her wolf body began to match the same on her human body.She had the same nose that was slightly too long to be considered perfect.Her mouth was set in a grim line of determination, and her face was contorted as if she was having a nightmare.

As Lupin knelt at her side, she began to move.At first he was scarred that she might wake up and see him, but then he noticed it.Out the window that sun was coming up.She was changing into a human again.It had been a long time since Remus had seen another werewolf change back.Over the years he had managed to make it so that he could become human again before the sun came up, but he had never been more grateful for it then he was now.He watched as Relena's body went ridged before relaxing and slowly melting back into her human appearance.She was just as beautiful as he remembered her.She looked older of course, but now that her face was no longer contorted with pain he could see the little girl from Godric's Hallow who had taken such pity on him in his younger years.Her face still seemed to be struggling as if she were trapped in some horrible nightmare.Lupin looked at her form hidden under the blankets.With a shock he realized that she was naked, her other clothes having fallen off last night during her transformation.She wouldn't be happy at all when she woke to find herself naked in a strange place.She might even assume the worst if she was still the same woman Lupin had known all those years ago.

Resolving that it was best not to move her, Lupin let his eyes traveled down to her arm.It was wrapped in a bandage that was stained red with blood.Walking away from the bed, Remus opened her bag which had been thrown in a near by chair.The gun was gone.Miguel had taken it with him. But the first aid kit was sitting on top of a very heavy looking leather notebook.Picking it up Remus returned to the sleeping girls side.Gently he removed the bloody bandages to reveal three gigantic tears in the upper arm.Vampire nails!It was obvious as to the cause of these marks.Who ever this Robert fellow thought he was he was certainly no doctor.These could become infected, and kill her.Pulling some healing salves from the first aid kit, Remus rewrapped her wounds, and then used some magic to help the wound heal.He would insist that she visit Madame Pomfrey as soon as she was strong enough.

As Remus stood to put the kit away something grabbed his hand.He turned a bit startled to find that Relena had grabbed him in her sleep.Quietly, he put the kit down on the nightstand.He held her hand gently as he tried to pull it off of his arm, but Relena's grip was much stronger than it had been years ago.

"Don't leave.The cold comes when no one's here," she mumbled in her dreams, "Besides," she said with an ironic smile, "you smell nice."Anyone else would have thought here very strange, but Remus knew how important a compliment it was.Werewolves' most powerful senses were those of sight and smell.Remus didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't just stand there while she grasped his arm.As slowly as he could he lowered himself onto the massive bed.She wiggled to the side as if she knew that someone else was there, but made no move to let go of his arm.Once he was lying on the bed, he moved to propped himself into a sitting position against the pillows.

For three hours Remus sat there watching her.He wondered about so many things while she slept.He wondered what she was dreaming about because her face kept contorting into obvious rage, and then settling into cute little flirtatious smiles.He wondered where she had been all these years.He wondered what her story would be when she awoke.Was she in love with this Robert fellow?Or was he just displaying one of a vampires more annoying traits?Possessiveness.Why did Spridal call her mother?How did Miguel know about Snape?Who else knew?What did they know about him?But most importantly, why had she left him so long ago?

Suddenly, Lupin felt her weight shift onto him.He saw that she had wrapped her soft naked arms around his waist, and now seemed to be just enjoying the sent of him.He heard her take a sharp, deep breath, and squirm closer to him.He ran a hand through her long brown and gray hair.

"Mmm,' she moaned, it as the first sign of her waking up."Remus," she muttered before locking her arms around him even tighter, and kissing his stomach through his shirt.She began to relax against him once again, and Remus resumed running his hand through her hair.

Suddenly, she jumped pushing Remus away from her.Her eyes were a mixture of shock and rage.Remus suddenly realized that she must have thought he was a dream or something.She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes full of anger and rage before turning on him.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"These words were screamed so loud that Remus was a bit grateful that these rooms were in a more or less abandoned part of the school.

"Relena," Remus began calmly, "I beg you to remain calm.You transformed without Wolfsbane, and I somehow doubt that that was an enjoyable experience for you.One of your friends, Robert I believe, did something to you and you feel asleep.They couldn't leave you on the classroom floor so they brought you here.Robert stayed with you all night, but had to leave before dawn."Remus wasn't quite sure what to make of the expression n her face.She didn't seem anger any more, but she just seemed to be thinking.Yes, she was defiantly thinking Remus decided as he watched her brow wrinkle in recognition of something.

"I remember," she said trying to sound sure of herself, "I came to the castle.I need to find someone it's very important that I see them right away."

"Yes, Relena, I know.You came here with a mission."

"Remus?Remus Lupin?"She had recognized him.The game was up he was caught.Slowly nodded his head.Then he waited for what felt like an eternity until she responded.

"Remus," she whispered leaning forward to touch his face as if she didn't think he was real.He closed his eyes as her soft fingers touched the smooth, shaved skin on his check.He could feel her melting into him.She was trying to tell him something, but what was it.Suddenly, Remus heard her gasp.

"How dare you!" she screamed slapping him across the face.Remus opened his eyes to realize that the sheet that had been wrapped around Relena's body had fallen off when she leaned to touch him.She was now trying to cover herself back up with what blanket he wasn't sitting on.

"You have some nerve Remus!Despite what you might want to think I am a proper lady who does not enjoy being undressed without her own knowledge!Now close you eyes!"Fearing her wrath Remus willingly complied.He felt her weight shift as she moved off the bed.Remus assumed she was now completely naked since the blanket stayed on the bed with him.

"You know, Relena, nobody had to undress you.It's always that way when you transform, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten!How could I!Now keep your eyes closed I'm almost done!"

"Why bother?It's nothing I haven't seen before."Remus was trying to make a joke, but from the silence that responded he guessed that his female companion didn't find it nearly as amusing.After a few minutes of silence he felt her weight shift back onto the bed.

"Alright," she sighed, "you can open your eyes!"Slowly, Remus peaked out from under his hands.What he saw amazed him.Relena was clad in a long flowing pink gown that made her seem to glow.The neckline was cut low, and Remus heard her chuckle as he looked at her.

"Well," she said trying to fight the laughter that he had provoked, "it isn't for your benefit anyway."

"Oh, I see," he teased, "It's for Robert benefit, ne?"

"Robert?" she looked at him perplexed.

"Yes, Robert.You know very gothic looking chap with fangs."

"I know who Robert is, but why in heaven's name would this be for his benefit?"

"Uh, well, last night he gave everyone the impression that you were his lover.You are right?"Remus tried to hide the hurt he felt from his voice.

"We were," she now looked annoyed, "but that was a long time ago.Spridal's the only thing that makes me put up with him now.That Bastard!How could he?What was he thinking?"She would have continued at this rage, but stopped when Remus began laughing."You find the fact that he treats like an object funny?"

"No, it's just that I was the last person you ever called that.It was your last name for me before you left as I recall."Remus felt on the verge of tears.He just didn't understand her.

"Oh, Remus," she said once again stroking his cheek, "I'm sorry I left, but you know that it was your fault too."

"HOW?HOW WAS IT MY FAULT?ALL I EVER DID WAS LOVE YOU AND TAKE CARE OF YOU!"Remus felt his rage building.If he stayed here he might hit her or worse.He couldn't stand it if she pushed him away again.He would die if he thought he'd hurt her.

"That was always your tragic flaw," she mumbled.Remus couldn't take it any more.He turned away from her and walked out the door.Once he left, Relena felt very cold.She hadn't ever wanted to come back here.She knew it was her fault.She didn't even tell him what had happened, why she had suddenly grown to fear him.He deserved to know.Her mind told her he deserved to know, but her lips couldn't say it because to say it would be to forgive him.She would have to forgive him not only for driving her away, but also for everything.Even the one thing that she had never been able to tell him she blamed him for.The one thing he didn't even know he had done to her.

AN: So what did you think?Like Relena's character?Interested in what the heck is up with her and Remus?Her and Severus?Her and Robert?Well, hold onto your hats because although this story gets a bit confusing in some parts things are not about to get easier for anyone around Hogwarts.My next chapter _Friends and Lovers _will be up soon.

Here's the soundtrack as promised:

Sound Track: For your enjoyment I am including a few songs that I think reflect the feeling of this story.Some of them might not make a lot of since until you are further into the story, but I garuntee you that they will make a heck of a lot more since by the end of the story:

1.Hunter by Dido 

2.Crush by ?

3.Can't Fight the Moonlight by ?

This will probably have more songs added to it as the story progresses, but for now if you know who sings either of the two songs with a ? by them please tell me.Thanks.Bye.


	3. Friends or Lovers

AN: Hi, everybody

AN:Hi, everybody!I haven't gotten any new reviews lately, but at this point I really don't care.This next chapter is really short so I'm posting the following chapter tonight as well.

Severus Snape sat in his classroom staring at the cracks in the ceiling.She had returned.He would have to face her sooner or later.He would have to apologize for leaving her.He would have to help her.Where the hell have you been, Relena?What have I done to you?There was a knock at the door.Why am I always interrupted when I'm thinking?Who is it now?It's probably Granger looking for a way to earn some extra credit.

"Come in," he said coldly.He heard the door creak open, and shut again."What do you want?" he asked rubbing the corners of his eyes.

"Well, if your going to act like that, I'll just go find Remus.If I have to get abused at least I can at least get abused by the cuter one of you two, babe."Severus nearly fell out of his chair when he heard her voice.She still sounded younger than him, but there was a tired drawl to her words now.

"Relena?" he whispered.

"Well what other friend do you have?Although after what you called me last night I'm not really sure that I want to be that anymore," she sighed, "You can be such a bastard when your feelings are hurt." she teased as she walked over to stand in front of him.She looked beautiful.She always had, but she was never for him was she.She was always in love with Remus.Damn that werewolf for hurting her.Damn me for letting her get hurt.I should have been the one who was there for her after James died not Remus.Maybe I could have spared her some pain if it had been I who she had –

"Uh. Uh. Ah," she interrupted his thoughts, "Same old Severus always confused. There is nothing you could have done to help me.Well, except you could have stayed with me like you promised, but that's all in the past right. Well I've got some questions to ask you.May I sit down?"

"Of course," he motioned to a chair, "but only under the condition that you answer some of mine first."She sat down, and propped her feet on his desk.Surely, a habit that she had acquired from either the Australian or the vampire, thought Severus.

"So," she sounded nervous, "how are things with you?Any girls I should worry about stealing my babe from me?" she asked as she lifted her eyebrows accusingly.He hated it when she called him babe; they had used that name countless times over the years to upset both James and Sirius.There was a period of about a year where they had James totally convinced that they were about to elope at any second.

"Well, actually, I have been seeing this one girl, Anne, you should meet her sometime.I think you two would get along really well."He smiled at the shocked look on her face.He had told the truth.She and Anne really were the same.Anne had given him the same look when he had asked her out on their first date.It had gone horrendously, but by the end of the night they were totally in love with each other, though neither was very excited to admit it.

"Well I'll be!That's wonderful Severus.So now that I'm back, assuming we work through all of our unresolved issues, can I be the best woman?I think I'd look really sexy in a tux."She growled.Severus was taken aback.How could she have known?He had only bought the ring about a month ago, and was not even planning on asking Anne until the school year was over.

"Hmm," Severus considered, "yes, I think you would look dead sexy in a tux."

"Oh, Severus, you animal, you!"Her tone was mocking, which could only mean one thing she was upset about something.Severus turned so that he looked her strait in the eyes.He hadn't looked at her like that in a long time, not since she was 20 years old.Not since James had died.

"What do you want to know, Relena?I know you better than you know yourself, and there is obviously something troubling you."Relena looked at him with a guilty stare for a minute.He could see the wheels in her head turning there were hundreds of questions she wanted to ask him, but which one to ask first.

"Why did you leave me Severus?What did I do?"Severus could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes.Before he realized what he was doing he had gotten up and flung his arms around his adopted little sister, and all the walls she had built up over the years came tumbling down.

"It's all right!Everything's going to be fine!" he insisted as she cried into his robes.He could feel all the pain she had felt through out the years.Ever since he had left her he had blamed himself for having not been there for her when James died, but in that moment he realized that he shouldn't feel sorry for having not been there for her then, but instead for having not been there for her later.

"Oh, Relena, I'm so sorry," he cried into her hair, "I never meant to abandon you.I was just scared, so very, very scared.I was a coward.I should have come to find you as soon as I knew what had happened with the Hunters and that stupid character Robert.Relena," he said pushing her away from him, "I never meant to leave you, and I promise that whatever you do from here on in I won't leave you alone no matter what!"

"Oh, Severus!" Relena cried throwing her arms around him again.In the back of his mind Severus wondered what would happen if Remus walked in at that moment, but he really didn't care.So they just sat there on the dungeon floor, until she had cried out all of the pain and was ready to tell him what happened to her during their years apart.


	4. Two Modest Proposals

AN: If I were a really mean person, I would have left this chapter out, or at least I would have modified it a little

AN:If I was a really mean person, I would have left this chapter out, or at least I would have modified it a little.For any of you who are wondering exactly how Relena is related to Harry here's your chance.

Remus walked down the halls cursing her under his breath.Why did she have to come back now?He had only gotten over her a year ago, and now here she was ready to mess up his life all over again with her smiles and hugs and kisses.He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely noticed when he walked into Albus in the hallway.

"Remus," the old man said with concern, "is there something troubling you?It wouldn't happen to be about Relena would it?"

"Yes, yes it would Albus!" Remus was shocked by the anger he heard in his own voice.He looked away from Dumbledore with guilt.

"Remus, there is one thing that we all must learn how to do in this life, and that is to forgive.You need to learn it, but I have a feeling Relena does too.You're going to have to get along with her some how.Especially, since she's going to be here for a very long time."

"Albus!Tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

"Well Remus since unlike our dear Relena I cannot read minds, I have no idea what you think I did.I received an owl from the Dark Creatures Underground.They want Relena to teach a class here that will work hand in hand with Defense Against the Dark Arts.She is going to teach the students how to sense the presence of dark beings, and how to defend them selves against them.The class will only be opened to sixth and seventh years due to it's violent nature, but seeing as how the classes are meant to be covering the same subject at the same time you'll have to work together quiet often from now on.I was just about to tell Relena about it, she's down in Severus' office.Care to join me."Albus turned to walk down the hall knowing Remus had followed him.

Relena hadn't laughed so hard in her entire life, but it had always been that way with Severus."And then… And then," she gasped through the laughter, "do you remember what James said?The look on his face?It was priceless Severus, absolutely priceless."

"Well MY favorite part was when he looked between you and me for a few minutes and then you gave your answer."Severus said managing to control his own voice.He was happy to see her again.He was happy to find out what had happened to her nine years ago, and happy that she had forgiven him for leaving her.

"Oh!Oh!Wait, dramatic reenactment!" she cried.Humoring the younger girl Severus jumped off the desk they had been sitting on.He kneeled down on one knee in front of her and took her smaller hand in his own.

"Relena…would you…could you…. do me the honor of being my wife?" he gulped remembering the words he had spoken that day perfectly.Relena paused for a minute, and looked like she was seriously thinking this proposal over.

"Oh, Severus!" she shrieked throwing her arms about his neck, and kissing him on the check.He picked her up, and spun her around in circles a few times.The whole time they were laughing so hard that they didn't even hear someone come through the door.

"Ahem," Albus coughed in an attempt to interrupt the two friends.They stopped spinning immediately, and Severus gently lowered Relena to the floor, but refused to let go of her hand.

"Is there something we should know, Relena?" the professor asked suspiciously.Relena recognized the athletic figure of Remus standing behind him, and had an awful idea.It was too cruel, but then he had been cruel to her too.Looking up to Severus, for he was slightly taller than her, she gave him her most wicked grin.He smiled back letting her know that he would play along with whatever she had planned.Just like old times, she thought with a joyful feeling rising in her chest.

"Why, yes, Albus there is!" she said trying to make the excitement in her voice sound real.All for Remus' benefit, she thought to herself.She looked back at Severus who appeared to be positively beaming with delight."Severus and I have decided to get married!"

"Congratulations!" Albus said walking forward to embrace them both.Relena had to force back a laugh when she saw the look on Remus' face.Whatever he had expected to hear it certainly wasn't that.When Albus released them both, Severus looked over at Remus.

"What no congratulations from you old chap?" he asked trying to look hurt.Remus mumbled something that sounded like "salutations", and Severus decided to take it a step further by kissing Relena directly on the lips. For a moment she stood there in shock.They had only kissed like this twice before, but every time it reminded her that there was a very passionate man lurking inside her seemingly cold friend.A very passionate man who was also an incredibly good kisser she reminded herself.Oh well Relena you started it better finish it, she thought as she kissed him back.When they pulled apart the look on Remus' face made her positively beam in delight.She looked into Severus' eyes one more time before feeling that he would not be upset by what she wanted to say next.So, praying that she wouldn't have to worry about Remus murdering her in her sleep she struck the final blow to Remus' wounded self-esteem.

"Oh, and one more thing," she added.This is going to push Remus over the edge, she thought to herself."I'm pregnant!"If Severus hadn't been expecting her to say this than he didn't show it.

"Oh I want to hear the baby!"He sounded more excited than she could ever possibly believe he could be.He knelt down next to her and put his ear against her stomach.She looked back at Albus, who seemed to be very amused by this whole situation, and then at Remus whose calm resolve had now disappeared completely.She could see an intense hate for Severus building in his eyes as he clenched his fists, and walked forward.Using the super human strength that he had possessed since he had been bitten, he pulled Severus off of her stomach and off the ground, taking great care not to hurt Relena.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he screamed."WHAT ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT?"His screams were coming out in violent gasps, and Relena had never seen him this angry in her entire life.Severus actually looked scared and even Albus appeared to be quite shocked.Immediately, Relena realized that she had pushed her joke to far.She didn't really regret it some much as wish Remus had taken it better.The hurt look on his face showed in an almost savage manner how much he still cared for her.

"Remus," she said stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "we were only kidding.There's no reason to get upset."

"NO REASON TO GET UPSET!NO REASON TO GET UPSET!WHAT WOULD JAMES HAVE SAID?HIS LITTLE SISTER SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING MARRYING SERVEUS SNAPE!"Now his yells were beginning to frighten even Relena.She had only seen him this agitated once before, and that had been right after James died when he realized that he was the only Marauder left.Quickly, Relena decided to react in the only way she knew how to when the boys around her became agitated.She started yelling back.

"FIRST THING, REMUS, WE WERE ONLY JOKING!SECOND, I KNOW EXACTLY HOW JAMES WOULD REACT BECAUSE WE PULLED THAT PRANK ON HIM THE DAY HE PROPOSED TO LILY!THIRD, EVEN IF I WAS GOING TO MARRY SERVEUS IT WOULD BE NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU!YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER!"With that he stormed out of the room leaving the other three behind.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," muttered Albus as he sat down in one of the chairs in the Potions classroom." He is a stubborn one that Remus is.Very much like your brother, Miss. Potter, and, if I might say, his temperament has become a bit like Mr. Black's."

"Sir, I do mind you saying so.No matter what Remus does he will never be the traitorous bastard that I should have seen Sirius as the night James' and Lily's house was destroyed."She had never been able to just out right say, the night James and Lily died.It caused her to break down in tears.If she said it that made it real, and some very childish part of her wished her older brother and his wife were still alive.

"Oh," Albus replied before explaining to her that her superiors wanted her and Miguel to work with the students a Hogwarts.For a moment he stared at her not quite sure what to say.

"Well," she said after a few moments pause, "I guess we have no choice in the matter than do we?We have to do what our supervisors tell us to do, and Miguel and I always wanted to try and explain exactly what we do.So I guess the answer is yes."

"Wonderful!" Albus replied, and then turned around to leave.

"Um… Professor," Relena called out, "there's just one thing that I need you to do for me."

"I'll try my best," he replied feeling suddenly more cheerful.

"I need you to help me by talking to Remus.It is really important.If you could just tell him that he has to….", but she was cut off by Albus' out stretched hand.

"I'm, sorry my dear, but that you must do on your own."Saying this he left the office.For a long time nether Severus or Relena spoke.Relena could feel all of her dreams slipping away.Her only reason to come here had been to find him.If she couldn't have convinced him to help her, she was going to just leave again, but now she couldn't.She was with Severus again and he had assured her that Anne would be like a sister to her.She had orders from her superiors to stay here, although she could not for the life of her reason why, but worst of all was Harry.She had never really thought about what she would do if she saw her nephew again.She should have been taking care of him for all these years, but the ministry had stopped her, and work had stopped her, and in a very large way her own fears had stopped her.Would he welcome her into his life?Would he be able to understand why she hadn't been there for him for the last fifteen years?Her nerves were shot, and she could feel the bottom drop out of her stomach.The last thing she saw was Severus' concerned face before everything went black.

AN: I know, I'm starting to make Relena look like some one who just can't hold it together at all when emotions are running high, but she'll get better.I'm just trying to make some of her reactions similar to those that Harry has.Also, I know that making her James sister seemed like taking the easy way out, but when you see what I've got planned for her, well, just trust me it isn't.

Oh, yeah!I just posted another HP story called Forgotten Heart.Please read it!


	5. Make New Friends And Keep The Old

AN: Okay this took me a little longer to post than I thought it would, but you guys have to be patient with me

AN: Okay this took me a little longer to post than I thought it would, but you guys have to be patient with me.For any of you people who I made sick to your stomach because of Snape's behavior to Relena, I'm sorry.But, have no fear!Relena and Severus are friends and nothing more, or maybe something a little bit more.Well, whatever just understand, that for now Relena is totally focused on Harry and all of her problems, and Severus is completely, madly, obsessively in love with Anne.I was thinking about writing out their story for you all to read, but I'm not sure if that's such a good idea.What do you think?I promise that Annie will make and appearance in this story, and for all you Sirius lovers (sigh) he'll show up eventually.

Spridal stalked silently through the Forbidden Forest.The group of elves she had been chasing had just ran behind a large tree.Like most of the trees here it was tall and spindly, reaching up like a great needle reaching up to pierce the bright blue sky.Quietly, she ducked behind one of the forests many green shrubs.This is no fun, she thought.I wish Relena were here.She had been 106 when she met the young werewolf.Robert had taken her as his friend and even then Spridal had been able to sense that the vampire wanted too much control over her.Still, the girl had intrigued her, and Spridal felt her self becoming attached to the witch.She didn't start calling Relena mum until a year later.At that time Robert and Relena were dating.They had seemed completely in love, but it was not to last.Soon Robert grew to possessive, and started trying to tell Relena what she could and could not do.Relena had never been the type of girl to accept that so she told Robert that they should just be friends, and left it at that.She may have left him all together if it weren't for the fact that she was very fond of Spridal.

"Damn, Robert!He needs to learn when to let someone go!" Spridal hissed, talking more about herself than Relena.She was to young and to smart to leave his protective wing for now, but she had sworn to herself long ago that if Robert ever tried to hurt Relena she would kill him, and with that final thought she pounced out of her hiding place and onto a fairy.

Relena reawakened days later in the infirmary.As she looked around she thought about how many times she had been here as a child.She had always had a hand in the mischief that her brother and his friends caused, although James would always make her pretend to feel sick the next morning along with Lily so that they wouldn't get in any trouble.The white washed walls of the room seemed foreign to her.The last time she had been here they were blue.The stiff bed sheets were tucked completely around her body, forcing her to lie in a very uncomfortable position.She looked around to see Albus sitting in a chair by the bed with Severus standing behind him.

"Well, Miss. Potter, you gave us all quiet a scare.I don't think I've ever seen Severus run so fast."

"Ah, Sevie, you care," Relena replied, shocked by how weak she sounded.

"Relena," Severus said quietly, "what happened to you?The last time I saw you faint you were-"

"No need to worry about that, Severus," Relena cut him off, "I'm not really sure why I fainted I just did.I was thinking about everything that I was going to have to do to get situated here, and suddenly, I just blacked-out."

"Could Harry be one of the things you were so worried about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Relena replied feeling a bit apprehensive about telling the Headmaster that she feared being rejected by her own nephew and godson.

"Relena," Dumbledore sighed, "you're either going to have to tell him or go by another name until you're ready to tell him, but I think I should warn you that he knows you knew his father."

"How could he know?" Relena gasped.

"Three nights ago when you transformed into a werewolf…" Severus began.

"THREE NIGHTS AGO!" Relena cried out in terror at the idea of having been asleep for the good part of three days now.

"What's all this yelling about?" called a distinctly female voice as an older witch walked into the room."Are you two upsetting my patient?" she asked as she walked over and placed a hand on Relena's forehead.The nurse had a stuffy sort of air about her, and her nose pointed toward the sky, but her eyes were full of concern as she took Relena's pulse."Well," she said when she seemed thoroughly satisfied with Relena's condition, "you gave me quite a shock there.I mean I wasn't quiet sure what to make of you when they first brought you in here.I mean it's not everyday that a mysterious witch appears at the door and faints only a few hours after getting here.In fact, dear, once you get a second alone there are a few questions I should ask you, but for now you need your rest.Would you like me to make the professors leave?"

"No, no, I think I should talk to them, but I'll be sure to talk with you as soon as I'm strong enough.Thank you."Seeming sure that this was a good sign, Madame Pomfrey smiled and left the room again.

"Now as you were saying?" Relena tried to smile.

"Relena, Harry was there when you transformed," Dumbledore stated carefully.

"What do you mean he was there?I didn't see him… Oh no!He was wearing an invisibility cloak wasn't he?" Relena cried holding her head in her hands.

"That's not all," Severus cut in, "In your delusional state you called him James.It really is a very easy mistake to make; he looks just like your brother, except for the eyes.He has Lily's eyes."

"Oh!He must be so beautiful!"Relena was now shaking with silent tears."Albus, I've got to have him back!I want my godson to enjoy the next two years of his childhood.I want to take care of him.I'll do whatever it takes, just get the ministry to let me have him."

"There is only one thing that you can do Relena, and that is to tell Harry who you are for yourself.Will you?"Relena thought carefully for a moment.Oh Gods, I hope this works!

"Yes, I will, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be alone when I first tell him.He might not want to believe me.He's going to need someone he trusts there to support him.How about you Severus?"At this Severus was unable to hold back his laughter.He became near hysterical as Relena screamed out: "What?What's the matter?"

"Harry… gasp… Potter…hates…me!" he laughed out.

"Oh, Severus, tell me you haven't been making his life a living hell for the past five years!"

"Sorry… But if I told you… if I told you… if I told you that it would be a lie!" he managed to gasp out.

"Severus!Why?"

"Well, to tell the truth it was for a few reasons.First, I never really liked your brother.Second, he needs to learn a little humility.And third because it is better for him to be constantly on guard for a fake enemy, then to be unprepared for a real one."He had sobered very quickly at her words, and had now regained his composure."In short, I was trying to hate him and protect him all at the same time.Not an easy task if I do say so myself." 

"Well, then I guess that means you can't be there as Harry's support.Who else could do it?Dumbledore?" Relena hoped he had some idea.

"Well," He said lightly stroking his beard, "It should probably be a teacher.Someone he trusts, and knows well.I can't do it because I'm going to be acting as mediator.There are really only two teachers in this whole school who know Harry very well, McGonagall and..." Albus stopped abruptly, but Relena decide to take this moment to add her own ideas.

"I know Minerva must be his Head of House.I mean he is a Gryffindor, right?"Dumbledore nodded."Still, I think it would be better if there was someone who had not been watching him like a hawk since the day he came here.Who was the other professor you were going to mention?"

"Well… um…." Dumbledore stuttered.

"Please, tell me it's anyone, and I do mean anyone, but him."Severus gave her a guilty look."Of all the people in all the world, why did it have to be Remus?All right, we used to be friends.Maybe I can talk to him, make him see that this is best for Harry.I just hope that he can put his grudge against me aside for a few hours until Harry makes it through the shock.Severus, do me a favor?Go find him.Ask him to come here when he gets a chance."Dumbledore stood up with an amazing amount of grace for a man as old as he.

"Relena, I'm very proud of you," he said while leaving the room.Severus walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand.He smiled down at her.

"You're doing the right thing Relena," he said as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek."I'll go find lover boy for you."He straightened up and walked out of the room. 

Relena lay back against her pillows, thinking about what had just happened.Harry was going to know the truth soon.She was hoping and praying that he accepted her.If he did, she would do anything to makeup for the years he'd lost.Stupid Sirius, she thought to herself, of all the people in the world to betray Lily and James why did it have to be Harry's godfather.Her mounting frustration towards her situation was beginning to give her a headache.Relena closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew she was asleep.

Spridal slipped quietly into the castle.She couldn't remember how long she'd been gone.She tended to lose track of time when she would go off into the forests.Her once sky blue chitin was stained brown with dirt and mud.She needed to find a bathroom to change in, but had no idea where one might be. 

She jumped as she heard three voices traveling down the corridor.Faster than anyone could have seen she flew up to the ceiling and levitated there for a while.She looked down as they passed and was surprised to see that she recognized the students below her.They were the three that had been there the night she had reached the castle.She listened for a moment to find out what they were up to.

"All I'm saying," said a tall red-haired boy, "is that Arrhythmic is a waste of time Hermione.I mean you should have just stayed with an easy class like Divination.You wouldn't have to work so hard."

"Ronald Weasley," the girl at his side gasped indignantly, "I'd much rather be studying Arrhythmic than some hogwash course like Divination.Wait, guys, I got to go to the bathroom.Could you wait here for me?"Finally, a bathroom, Spridal thought with relief.

"Sure, Herm, we can wait."Spridal followed Hermione as she walked away from the boys and pushed back a tapestry to reveal a small door behind it.Turning herself invisible, Spridal slipped in right behind Hermione.The door slammed shut behind her, and Spridal waited while Hermione walked into one of the stalls before make herself visible again.

She looked into a mirror that spread across the entire wall and tried to access her haggard appearance.She looked at her dirty chitin that now had a rip below the knee.Her hair had twisted itself into a knot of curls on top of her head, and the headband that she always wore was nowhere to be seen.She smiled feeling very proud of herself for being so dirty.Robert would have had a fit if he knew, but Relena would just laugh and brush the knots out of the younger girl's hair.

Spridal lightly tapped the shoulders of her dress with her fingertips and watched as a sparkling light emanated over her dress.When the light cleared her clothes had turned into a pair of long tan pants and a white turtles neck.Looking back into the mirror, Spridal smiled as she put her hair in a curly loose bun on the top of her head and slid a white head wrap over her brow.

Spridal was so busy admiring her handy work that she didn't even notice as Hermione stepped out of the stall she had been occupying.Hermione stared at the small girl for a minute.She had planned to just walk out, but before her feet could move her curiosity got the better of her.

"What's your name?" she asked hoping she didn't sound as curious as she was.

"Spridal," the eleven-year-old replied without showing even an ounce of the surprise that Hermione's sudden appearance had caused her."And you would be?"

"I'm Hermione.Didn't you come her with other people?"

"Yep."

"Well, where are they?Someone your age shouldn't be running around a school they don't know all by themselves."

"First thing," Spridal replied taking on Hermione's own bossy tone, "I am one hundred and ten years old, so I don't need a babysitter.Second, I haven't the foggiest idea where my friends are.It really is non of my business."

"You're that old," Hermione commented wide eyed, "then why do you look like that?"

"I can look however I want to look.Just watch."Spridal stretched her arms out in front of her and cracked her fingers.She then hung her head so that her hair covered her face.When she reached up to push her hair away from her face, Hermione was amazed by what she saw.The girl that had once been an eleven-year-old with black hair and blue eyes was now a mirror image of Hermione herself.After a few moments Spridal shook her head back and forth causing long brown hair to fly everywhere, and returned to her original appearance.

"Amazing," Hermione said awestruck.

"Thank you," Spridal answered lifting herself onto the sink counter, "Now can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure."

"What is it like to have friends your own age?"Hermione was confused by the girl's question.Surely, Spridal was friends with other sprites that were her own age.

"No," Spridal answered Hermione's unspoken question, "I don't know any sprites my own age.I know many who are older, but none my age or even younger.Hermione, you intrigue me.Will you be my friend?"

"Of course.Let me introduce you to the guys."Hermione was about to walk out of the bathroom when she felt Spridal's light touch on her arm.

"Just a minute."Spridal once again allowed her hair to cover her face, and when she lifted her head again she was still Spridal, but she was older.She looked at least sixteen and was a little taller than Hermione."I didn't think the boys would be up for hanging out with an eleven-year-old girl.Do I look old enough?"Hermione nodded her head, and the two girls walked out into the hall together.

AN: Ah, the plot thickens!The title is stolen from a song that I learned as a girl scout, though I have no idea who actually wrote it.Please Review!

Thanks to Singer: I like your button idea from before, and I think you should definitely post some of your writings.I'd love to read them.I'm glad you think I'm a nice person, and I don't mind the questions at all.As for Relena being a witch Buffy, well, she's isn't really.As the story progresses you'll find that all though Relena has been known to kick some major arse, it's Miguel who's more like a male, Australian Buffy.Relena is kind of like Willow, but a lot tougher.


	6. Questions That May Be Too Hard To Answer

AN: Well, here's my next chapter

AN: Well, here's my next chapter.Isn't Spridal sneaky?She just slipped right into Harry's world there, and she didn't even realize it.Don't worry anybody; Spridal is not trying to be some evil little Junior Death Eater.She just wants a friend, and to be quite honest, even Relena can get pretty boring some days.Speaking of Death Eaters, what do you think of how Snape acts around Relena?Pretty strange, huh?I know his sense of humor is more than just a little off, but I figure he's a Death Eater turned good guy spy, so his sense of humor is bound to be a little bit strange.Oh, well, at least Anne thinks his sense of humor is appealing.

"Here you are dear," Poppy said cheerfully handing Relena a glass of pepperup potion.Greedily Relena drank it.The potion filled her body with a heat that spread deep down into the tips of her toes.Slowly she opened her eyes having not even realized she had closed them.She didn't want to have to do what needed to be done next, but there was no avoiding it.

"All right, Ms. Pomfrey.You can ask whatever you want now."This medical exam wasn't going to be fun.The physical exam was easy enough, but the questions that Ms. Pomfrey might ask her could be painful.

"All right.Please state your full name.Birth name only please."

"Relena May Potter."All right that was an easy one.No problem there.

"What a lovely middle name.May that's a very nice name.Now do you have any other names?You know work contacts, a.k.a.'s, or…. um…. married names?" Poppy said the last one with obvious curiosity.Now this one was easy too.

"Well, there are two and sorry, but non of them are married names.The first is my DCU contact name. Wolf Child.The second, well, I'd like this one to go in my file if you could because I have a lot of people who know me only under the last name Darkhunter."

"I thought you said no married names, Relena," Poppy said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not, not really.That's just the name I want my professorship to be under.You see Miguel, one of my friends, is a member of an Australian Hunter clan.They refuse to talk to people who don't prove themselves worthy of being a member of their clan.Well to make a long story short, Miguel took me to visit them once and I passed their tests so now I'm an honorary Darkhunter as are any of my children by birth or adoption.When the Darkhunters welcomed me to their family it was decided that for my own protection it would be best that people know me as Relena May Darkhunter.Even on my records at the DCU it says Relena May Darkhunter.In fact, if you look for the name Relena May Potter on any government records that are less than nine years old you won't find anything."

"Relena," Poppy started, " that still doesn't explain why you want to us it for your professorship."

"I don't want my nephew to know I'm here, at least not yet."

"Well, all right.I can put it on your records, but I'll just hyphen it so that it says Potter-Darkhunter.Okay?"

"Yeah that'll be fine."

"Family?"Uncomfortable, but still easy.

"Yes, only one living: Harry Potter."

"Oh so, Harry's your nephew.Well, I guess I could see why you might not want him to know about you right now.He is such a sweet little boy.Poor thing's been having a hard time of it since last year what with Cedric Diggory dying and all."

"Age."Easy.

"35."

"Sex."Easy.

"Female."

"Occupation."Another easy one.

"Researcher for Dark Creature Underground and recently elected teacher for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."Relena answered a few more trivial questions and was starting to relax just as Poppy started on the worst questions possible to ask.

"Are there any medical problems that I should be aware of?"Oh, no, Relena, she's got you there.

"Well, I'm a werewolf," Relena said nervously.

"Oh, so Dumbeldore hired another one.All right.Who will be making your wolfbane potion?"That went surprisingly well, Relena thought.This might not be as hard as I thought it would be.

"Well, the people at the DCU used to supply me with enough, but I believe that Professor Snape would be more than happy to provide it for me."

"Very well, then I guess he'll be making it for both you and Professor Lupin."Relena flinched at the mention of Remus' name, but otherwise she was almost convinced that this interview was going to be a piece of cake.

"Now, um, I think I all ready know the answer to this question, but I need to ask it anyway.Do you have any children living or dead that might affect you while you are here?"Shit, not a good question for her to ask, Relena cursed.

"Well, no I don't have any living children, but I did have one miscarriage," Relena said fighting of the tears.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear.How far along were you?"

"Six moths," Relena sobbed.

"Oh poor thing," Poppy moaned all the while encircling Relena in a hug, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask just two more questions.I wouldn't have to, but I know that these might matter later.First, did the father know?"

Relena sobbed something undistinguishable, but Poppy decided to say it was yes because she didn't want to push the girl anymore than necessary."Finally, dear, what was the father's name?"Relena hesitated for a moment before sobbing out a name Poppy was surprised by but had to admit it wasn't really a surprise considering whom it had come from.Poppy had always wondered whether or not that man was capable of having a sex life.Without comment the nurse wrote the name of the father down on Relena's form.Slowly, she released Relena and slid off the bed.She slipped the file into her cabinet under the name Darkhunter and walked over to her medicine cabinet.She pulled out a small blue bottle, the same one she had given Relena's nephew the year before.She handed it to Relena who seemed to know instinctively what it was and chugged it.Within minutes the once crying form had slipped off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

AN: Raise your hand if you think I'm evil!I knew it!Anyway, who do you think the baby's father is?The answer might surprise you.It'll surprise a whole bunch of other people too.

Please Review!::Makes puppy dog eyes::

To my loyal Reviewers:

**Sydney**: Please don't run me over!I'm sorry I forgot to mention you in the last authors note.Thanks for listening to my plot line ideas and for letting me beta read your story.It really was very good.

**Kari**: Different?Well, that's what I was going for!So thanks, my mission is completed.

**Singer**:Than for once again reviewing my story!I really want to read some of your writing, and if I get an e-mail address to post on the site you should send me some.The address I'm at now isn't really a good one for that.We are most definitely friends.No, I'm not from England, though I'd like to be.I was planning to visit there some time soon, but those plans were called off for a few reasons.(Stupid cows!What do they have to be so mad about?)I'm in the States as well, but if you talked to any of my friends you'd never guess it, since barely any of them fit into your typical American Boy/Girl categories.Oh, if you can't find a beta reader the best thing to do is just post it and see what people think.If after a while you decide you don't want it on-line you can always take it off of your account. 


	7. Interesting People You Meet in Hallways

AN: Here's the next chapter

AN: Here's the next chapter.In this chapter Remus keeps running into people.You'll see what I mean.I'm very disappointed by the lack of reviews I have been receiving.Thanks to Singer and Kari for reviewing the last chapter.I'll talk to you later.

Miguel felt like he was going insane.Relena had passed out four days ago in Professor Snape's office and he couldn't find Spridal anywhere.Of course it wasn't unusual for the sprite to go missing for days even weeks at a time, but Miguel didn't want Relena to worry about her when she woke up.He had been on his way to see her when he realized that her first question would be about Spridal, and Gods forbid he not know where the little sprite was. 

Miguel steeped down heavily on one of the stairs.Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell forward onto his face nearly breaking his nose.He looked back at the stair he had steeped on and noticed that his foot had sunk down deep into the stone.Grabbing his leg Miguel tried to pull his foot out, but it was to no avail.After nearly half an hour of pulling and twisting and turning Miguel was getting desperate.

"Help!Somebody!Anybody!" he called out hoping that there was some living soul near by.A ghost or poltergeist wouldn't be very helpful in this situation.It took ten minutes for an answer to come.At this point Miguel was just happy to know that he wasn't going to starve to death with his foot trapped in a stone step.

"May I help you?" asked the brown haired wizard that had come to Miguel's rescue.The state of his robes was atrocious, but he had the look of a civilized man to him.He looked like a philosopher or scholar.A teacher?Miguel wouldn't have been surprised if he was.He had an athletic build.The build of someone, who didn't fight for a living, but didn't let themself become a couch potato either.He had warm brown eyes and was smiling even as he looked down at the trapped Miguel who probably outweighed him by at least a hundred pounds.The man bent over the brick that Miguel's foot was caught in while pushing some of his gray-flecked hair out of his eyes.For a moment he just stared at the brick, and Miguel began to wonder if this man was going to be able to help him.

"Releaseious!" the wizard said tapping the brick with his wand.Instantly, the brick released its hold on Miguel's foot.As soon as the pressure disappeared, Miguel pulled his foot out of the step.He would have stood up, but his foot seemed to have fallen asleep, so he began to rub it until the feeling returned.When Miguel released his foot, the professor held out hand to help him up.

Once Miguel was off the floor, he realized how much taller he was than this man by at least a foot.This didn't really overwhelm Miguel.He towered over most people anyway, but from his position standing above this man he could see that he held himself in a certain way.Who else carries themselves that way? Miguel questioned his mind.I know someone else does.

They walked together in silence for a few minutes until the professor spoke."How did you get your foot caught in that brick?The last person to get stuck in that particular brick was a boy by the name of Neville Longbottom.Unfortunately for Neville he was stuck there for almost two days before one of the Huffelpuffs found him and got help."

"It's the strangest thing.I really don't know.One minute I was walking and the next I was falling on to the floor with my foot stuck in the stair, but I guess that's probably a usual occurrence for Hogwarts isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess it is," the brown-haired man laughed, "So, if I may inquirer, why are you here and how long do you plan to stay?"

"Well, as to how long I plan to stay that depends on the Boss' decision.When it comes to the little woman I have no earthly clue as to what she'll decide.As to why we're here, well, there are a few things in that.Mainly, because the people we work for want us to teach the students here a class, though I think Relena, the boss, will be doing most of the teaching."

"Really," the man seemed truly interested in what Miguel was saying, "what are you going to teach?"

"Oh, well, I guess we'll call it something like Combating the Dark Arts, CDA has a nice ring to it.We're only gonna be workn' with the sixth and seventh years though.It's kinda going to be an extension of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class you have now, or so I have been lead to believe."

"Really, well then I guess it was fate that caused us to meet.I just happen to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, isn't that something, so I guess I'll be seeing you around.I really gotta keep looking for a lost little sprite," Miguel said as he turned down an empty corridor.

"All right well I have to go this way," the professor commented pointing his finger in the other direction."What does this little sprite look like just in case I find him or her?"

"She looks to be about eleven.She has curly black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.She'll probably be floating around here somewhere so she'll stand out in a crowd or maybe it would be a better idea if you keep your eyes on the ceiling.Thanks for the help, professor."  
"It's no trouble I assure you," he replied as Miguel turned to walk down the other corridor, "By the way, what was your name again?"

"Oh, um, Miguel, Miguel Darkhunter.Yours?"

"I'm Remus Lupin.It was very nice to meet you again, Miguel" With that Professor Lupin walked off.For a few minutes Miguel just stood there in a total state of shock.Now he knew why that stance seemed familiar.Relena held herself the same way when she thought she had the upper hand over someone.He had been making nice with Lupin!Remus J. Lupin!Relena's Lupin!He should have been cursing that bastard to Bulgaria and back, but instead he had actually been nice to him.He had shared a kinship with him, and now he would be working with him, he wondered if Relena knew.God I hope so, he thought.He didn't want to be the one to tell Relena the bad news, but somehow he had the feeling that he would be.

Suddenly remembering his original task, Miguel renewed his search for Spridal with a new vigor.He had to find her and get to Relena as quickly as possible.Miguel took off at a run toward the front of the school with a feeling that he would find Spridal there.The first people he saw were a group of teenagers, sixth years by the look of it.

"Hey, kids!Yeah you!" Miguel called out to the group of four, two girls and two boys."Have any of you seen a little sprite?She looks to be about eleven-years-old with black curly hair, blue eyes, and fair skin."At first the students looked at him like he scared them, but it was a black haired boy that answered first.

"Well, Ron and I haven't seen anyone like that have we?" said the boy who Miguel instantly recognized as Relena's nephew, Harry.Another boy with red hair, Ron, shook his head no.Miguel was about to comment on Harry's resemblance to James when he realized that the boy probably didn't even realized he was related to Relena.Instead Miguel looked to the two girls imploringly.It was the brown-haired one that spoke first.

"Well, I don't know.Have you seen anyone like that, Spridal?" she asked looking at the other girl.

"Nope.I haven't seen anyone like that," the other girl giggled.

"Well, thanks anyway," Miguel replied.He was about to walk away when something in his brain seemed to pull him back.The other little girl's laugh.What was that the brunet had called her?Spridal.Spridal!Spinning around, Miguel turned so that he now stood face to face with a much older looking version of his little sprite.She was laughing and sitting Indian style in mid-air just to show off.

"Spridal!" he yelled grabbing her arms.Spridal gracefully unfolded her now much longer legs so that she was standing on the ground."I've been looking for you!I've been worried sick!"

"Miguel," she giggled, "you're over reacting!"

"I am not!Spridal you've been gone for three days!"

"Really," she sounded almost proud, "Three days, huh?"

"Yes three days, and you missed Relena fainting!She just woke up this morning!"

"Relena fainted!" Spridal looked at Miguel with a mixture of fear and sorrow like he had just said Relena had died."Where is she?" the girl shrieked.

"She's up in infirmary."

"Then what are we waiting for?We've must go see her now!Bye Harry, Ron Hermione!" Spridal called as she used some of her supernatural strength to pull Miguel down the hall at lightning speed.

"Wait, Spridal," Miguel called as she dragged him almost the entire way through Hogwarts, "don't you think you should change back into your old form first?I mean it might upset Relena to see you looking so much older."

"Oh, Miguel don't be such a worry wart.Relena won't care.Heck, she'll probably be please.She's always telling me I should act more grown up.The only person who might be upset by my change in appearance is Robert, and who really cares what he thinks?"I do because he could become really pissed about this, Miguel though to himself as they hurtled past a picture of a pig-headed goat. 

Remus wandered down the corridors alone.It wasn't that he wouldn't have appreciated company, especially from one Potter imperticuler, but he needed time to think.Relena was by all accounts married to this Miguel fellow, but that couldn't be right.Yes, he had arrived with her, and yes, he had called her "little woman", but since he was a lot taller than most of the people Remus had ever meet that could mean any number of things.Australians are a tad strange after all, and Relena had obviously known this man for a long time.It was kind of like the relationship she shared with Severus and the relationship she had once had with him.They were in the very essence of the words "best friends."No wonder Miguel knew all about Severus.He probably knew all about Remus too.Did Relena tell him everything about her life?She must have!Relena was just that way.She didn't trust many people, but those she did she dedicated her entire being to.

Well, at least his thoughts were settled as to whether or not she was married.Just the thought of Relena Potter married made Remus want to laugh.But why?Hadn't he once asked her to marry him?Didn't she say yes?Of course she did, but that was before she left. That was about Robert.Now the question of Robert came.What was he doing here?It was obvious that Relena didn't trust him at all.In fact, Remus suspected that she flat out disliked the aging vampire.The strange thing was that he seemed to think that they were somehow involved.Remus Lupin you're jealous, his conscious accused.I am not, he denied admittedly.Well maybe just a little jealous.

"Lupin!Lupin, you idiot where are you?" Remus heard a cold voice cut through the air.Severus approached him with an air of confidence and anger.When he saw Remus his glare went cold.His mouth set itself into a cruel sneer.

"Yes, Severus," Remus tried to reply happily.He was trying desperately to hide the chill that ran through his body every time Severus looked at him.He knew the potions master was about to drop some kind of bomb simply because of the way he looked at Remus.His black eyes filled with evil mirth, his sneer just a little wider than usual, and his hands folded gracefully in front of his robes.

"Are you aware that a particular young woman arrived here two days ago looking for you?" Severus asked his sneer becoming even more malicious.

"Yes, Severus.I am." 

"Oh, well, I wasn't sure if you remembered considering the fact that you were in your more canine form that night," the potions master remarked snidely.

"What is it Severus?I already know Relena is here," Remus asked feeling a bit exasperated.

"Well, you sure haven't been acting like it!" Severus snapped.

"Listen to me Severus.The fact that you and Relena enjoy playing with other people's emotions is really none of my business, but I would appreciate it if you left my emotions out of it!I really don't need this right now!" Remus snapped back.

"What James Potter ever saw in you as a friend I'll never know."

"You leave James out of this!"

"How can I?Even if I didn't like him, I still cared and do care about his sister.She was one of my only friends Remus, and I won't have you hurt her again."

"Severus I really don't have time for this!Besides, I never did anything to hurt her!Now leave me alone!"

"Tell me Remus.Didn't you once promise James that no matter what you would take care of his little sister?I mean of course he didn't know that you were in love with her then, but I doubt even you knew that you were in love with her then.Didn't you promise him that?Wasn't it supposed to be Black would take care of Harry and you would take care of his aunt?Isn't that the promise you made to the dearly departed James Potter?"

"Yes," Remus mumbled. 

"Hmm.Well, at least Black didn't have a choice.I mean he was locked up all those years, but you, you could have done something about it!You may have made a promise to James, but you sure didn't even try to keep it.Well I made a similar promise to Lily.I promised that I would take care of Relena, and for a good portion of my life I did.But, as much as it hurts me to say this, she doesn't need or want my protection anymore.Now Remus you have already admitted that you promised James that you would take care of her, but did you?Did you know that only an hour after you through your little hissy fit in my office, Relena passed out cold?Did you know that she's been unconscious in the medical ward for the past three days?" Severus questioned with a knowing sneer.

Remus was taken aback.Unconscious for three days!How could he have missed this?He didn't even know she had fainted.Severus allowed him a moment for this to sink in before beginning again.

"Is that what you call taking care of a person?You didn't even know she was sick.In fact, I doubt that you have even attempted to exchange a pleasant word with her since she arrived here.Have you?"Severus watched as Remus leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor."I told you earlier that I can't protect her anymore.She doesn't need me, but at least she wants me around.Now it's your turn to decide.She's still the same girl in there.She may seem tougher, but I get the feeling that once she begins to trust us more, we'll begin to see that she still is the woman that she was when she left here.We both owe her something Remus.It is the only common bond that you and I have.What I owe her is really none of your business, but I have already begun to repay my debt to her.The question is: are you willing to help her forgive you?" the black haired man asked as he looked down at Remus' crumpled form on the floor.

Remus' guilt was building.He wasn't going to forgive her for leaving him, but there were things in her life that he had to admit were his fault.Besides, she was James' sister."What does she want me to do for her?" Remus asked knowing that Relena must have said something to Severus if the professor had broken his own policy of never ever even talking to Remus.

"It's not what she wants you to do for her.It's what you need to do for Harry.If anyone in this school doesn't like Potter's son it's me and you know that, but even I don't think he should be forced to return to those muggle relatives of his.She wants to take him back Remus, but she's not sure how to face him.She doesn't know what to do.She knows that it is partially her fault that she doesn't have him now, and she blames herself for that.What she doesn't know is how Harry will react to finding out that she is his aunt.She doesn't want to face him alone.Especially not after her having called him James the other night.She's just to scared of how he will react.Now, Dumbeldore has agreed to conduct a meeting between Harry and her, but she wants someone to be there who will support Harry.She truly does have his best interests at heart.I'm going to be there for her moral support, but she wants you to be there as someone Harry trusts.Someone he can turn to and believe.I am not going to stand here and explain the entire situation to you, but I'm telling you now to go see her, talk to her.She may not need me, but she does need you."With that the potions master walked off back down the hall.For a few seconds Remus watched the retreating form of Severus Snape then pulled himself off the ground.As Remus was brushing the dirt off his clothes Severus turned back around to face him.

"Oh and Lupin," he called, "Don't hurt her again.Just because she doesn't need me doesn't mean I won't be there, and I will not hesitate to break both of your legs or poison you in some form or another."And with that Severus turned around and walked away once again leaving a dumbfounded Remus Lupin behind him.

AN: So, what did you think?I have a problem now.One of my reviewers said Severus is the father, the other says Remus.Well, who says that it has to be either of them?This is my story.I could be Miguel, Robert, Sirius (HE and Relena were an item once, but that's for later), Josh, Roin, or, if I'm in a really weird mood, Puck.Nope, you'll just have to meet all of the guys in Relena's life and decide for yourself.


	8. Includes Some Toughts From Robert

AN: Happy Birthday to me

AN: Happy Birthday to me!Happy Birthday to me!Hi everybody!I'm posting this chapter to celebrate my birthday on august 31!That makes means that I would have been a month younger than Harry Potter had I been born in 1980!I got some interesting reviews last time, and my self-esteem with this story has definitely benefited.Hehe.::Gives Remus a big hug.Relena gives Morgan a death glare.::I'm backing off Relena.Jeez.Anyway here is the next exciting chapter of Wolf Child.Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!J.K. offered to sell them to me, but I told her she could keep them for a little while longer.I don't own the term kiddie commando.I think Alvin and the Chipmunks do.I don't own the bar Cheers, Sam does, and I don't own Cliff, I don't like him anyways, I think CBS did, but I can't be sure.

Miguel stumbled into the medical ward.Spridal had dragged him all the way across the school at a speed that was somewhere beyond the speed of sound.He looked around the blue painted room.He could smell the new paint that had only been there for a few months now.Silently, he cursed himself.If he could smell new paint then why couldn't he smell a werewolf when it was around?He had known Relena was a werewolf the moment he had meet her.How could he have missed someone as obvious as Remus Lupin?He looked into the office of the school nurse who was being practically attacked by an unnerved Spridal.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER?" Spridal yelled.

"I'm telling you that Ms. Potter is asleep," the nurse said calmly.

"I AM HER DAUGHTER!I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS ASLEEP!" Spridal bellowed.

"Ms., I don't know what you're talking.Relena Potter doesn't have a daughter.She told me so her self."Gottcha Spridal, Miguel thought internally.You really must watch out who you say that to.

"THIS IS OUTRAGIOUS!I HAVE TO SEE HER!" Spridal screeched.This was about to turn violent.

"Excuse me," Miguel said coolly, "Ms…"

"Pomfrey, Poppy Pomfrey."

"Well, Ms. Pomfrey, my name is Miguel Darkhunter, and we're both very good friends of Ms. Potter or Darkhunter or whatever you know her as."

"Oh, so you're Mr. Darkhunter," Poppy said eyeing him flirtatiously, "You're going to be teaching with Ms. Pot… I mean Darkhunter.That is going to cause some confusion around here.I'll need you to fill out some paperwork and take a routine physical before you start work of course," Poppy mentioned mischievously.The look she gave Miguel made him shiver.

"Of course," Miguel replied fighting the urge to puke, "Now, can we please go see Ms. Darkhunter."Poppy's smiling face suddenly fell into a deep frown of annoyance.

"No!As I told this young lady, Ms. Darkhunter is sleeping she won't be awake for a few more hours…."

"Poppy?" a groggy Relena said rounding the corner.She was dressed in a simple white pair of pajamas covered by a white fluffy robe.

"Relena!" Spridal called out happily before rushing over to give Relena a huge."I was soooooooooo worried about you.I didn't even know you were sick until an hour ago when Miguel found me.I had been out in the woods.It was so beautiful.I spent three days out there and didn't even realize it.Oh, Relena, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's all right.I'm okay," Relena said while rocking the sprite back and forth in her arms, "But I can see that you've changed a little."She pushed the younger girl away to look at her then nodded her head in approval.

"Miguel, thought you would be mad," Spridal said shyly.

"Oh, did he you?" Relena said lifting her eyebrow.

"Not really," Miguel said lightly, "I'm glad to see you're all right."He embraced her lifting her off the ground in a massive bear hug."So what exactly happened?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, it's a long story."

"I love long stories," Spridal said smiling.

"All right, Poppy can they come back to the beds so that I can sit down?"

"Of course Relena.Bye little girl. Bye Professor Darkhunter," the nurse said with a wink.As they walked over to the beds, Relena began laughing.

"I think she fancies you, _Professor Darkhunter."_

"I'm not going to be able to get use to that professor thing, and if you call me that one more time I'll call you Little Woman from her until the end of the school year."

"Okay, okay, I give.Just don't tell anyone that little nickname.I wouldn't want the wrong person to hear that."

"All right," Miguel said guiltily, "So, now that you're awake, tell us what happened."

"Well I really don't know what happened after I transformed.Maybe you should tell me what happened then first."

"Well, you sent Spridal off to get Robert…"

"Oh yeah Spridal, for now you need to not call me mum.All right?" Relena interrupted with an authoritative tone.

"Oh!That's all right!I wanted to ask you if that was okay," Spridal said joyfully.

"It's great and thanks cause no offense, but it's not safe for you to call me that here and it was starting to get annoying."Spridal and Relena both laughed.

"All right.Enough girl talk.Can I please get back to my story?" Miguel asked with mock annoyance."So after she left, you, Relena, really started to loss it.I thought you were about to pass out when your eyes just seemed to lock on this one spot.I couldn't see anything, but you started screaming about your brother.Relena it was like he was there and you were talking to him.Eventually, Robert showed up.He did what he always does with about as much showmanship as possible.I'm telling both of you that he gives me the creeps.Relena he's usually so cold and distant, but whenever he talks to you, especially when you're a werewolf, he gets pretty god damn scary."

"He's harmless Miguel," Relena said waving her hand impatiently, "Besides he barley even speaks to me anymore.The only reason we see him at all is because of Spridal.Now please continue with your story."

"Basically, Spridal and I were exhausted by then.Robert used a few more of his mind warping powers to get us all some rooms to stay in for the night.We left, but not before Robert stopped us again.It was really weird Relena.He just swiped his hand through the air and suddenly, this little boy appeared.Relena he looked just like your brother!The first thing I thought was that this must be Relena's nephew, little Harry Potter, but by the time all of this had run through my head the boy was gone and I was being shown to one of the sleeping quarters."

"Dammit!" Relena cursed," Why is it that everyone has seen my nephew but me?"

"Oh Relena!" Spridal whined, "I didn't know you had a nephew.To think you're nephew is Harry Potter!I just meet him in the hall.He was ever so nice.I was talking with Harry and his two friends, Ron and Hermione.They're all very nice.I think you should meet them!"

"That's easier said than done," Relena waved an impatient hand at Spridal's confused look, "I'll explain later.Anyway Miguel please continue."

"Well, I was just about to fall asleep when I realized that I had left you alone in your werewolf form with Robert.So I got up and went to find you.I just kind of used some of my old tracking instincts.When I found you they were taking you into one of the rooms.You were still out cold.I told Robert to put you down on the bed, and he did.I told him I'd be right back and then I was off to find Spridal.When I came back to find your room, Robert stopped me.He told me that the resident werewolf expert was with you, and that he had to leave again.He won't be back for another couple of months.Anyway after I watched him leave, I went back to my room to get some shuteye, and when I woke up I couldn't find you.I ran into one of the ghosts.He told me that there was some strange woman in the medical wing.Well, I decided to go check it out and that's when I found you and started the mad search for Spridal who I just found a little while ago."Miguel decided to leave out his conversation with Remus Lupin until he was sure how Relena would react to it.

"Okay, well that's just great.So Robert's gone for a while.Spridal I think I'm gonna need you to watch Harry for a while.Don't give him any hints that I'm his aunt.He doesn't know yet.I'm going to ask Dumbledore if you can study as one of the students here."

"Wait up, kiddy commando," Miguel interrupted, "I think for now you should just rest.It's Monday.I don't think their gonna let you out until at least Wednesday, and then we're going to have to start planning lessons.I'm assuming that you do already know that the DCU wants us to start teaching a course here."

"Yes, I know.I'm just worried."

"Well, stop worrying, and tell me the rest of your story."

"Okay, so I woke up in the room, and, yes there resident werewolf expert was with me.As soon as I got a chance I went down to the dungeons to make nice with Severus."

"You mean that Professor Snape?Well, I'm assuming that since you're on a first name basis with him you're attempts to work things out worked."

"Yeah well anyway I talked things through with Severus, and we're all friends again.Well, at least he and I are.After they told me about the job and the prospect of seeing Harry, well, mix that with the fact that I was suffering from the worst form of a hangover possible, I just passed out.Then, I woke up here with Severus and Professor Dumbledore watching me."Like Miguel, Relena had also left out anything concerning Remus, she didn't want Miguel to go rip out Remus' throat is an attempt to defend Relena's honor.

"Well, I think you need some more sleep," Miguel remarked as he stood up off the bed, "Come on, Spridal.We should let Relena sleep."

"Oh all right," Spridal said giving Relena a hug, "I'll see you later."She ran out of the medical ward and off to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, I should get going and you should get some sleep.Anything you need me to do for you?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah two things actually.First, take this robe and hang it up over there," she asked slipping the fuzzy white robe off her shoulders and handing it to Miguel.He took it and hung it on a hook near the door.

"Now, the second thing.Sit down," Relena ordered.Miguel grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over to her bed."Miguel, what else happened wile I was passed out, and please don't lie to me this time."

"Relena, you of all people should talk about not telling the truth.Relena you never pass out, and this is the second time in two days you've had some kind of major medical problem," Miguel remarked in a parental tone.

"I had a fight," Relena admitted guiltily.

"With who?Snape?"

"No, no, not Severus.It was Remus."

"That bastard.He did this to you?" Miguel ragged.

"No, but he contributed to it.Miguel, you've been my best friend since I joined the Underground.I've told you everything about everyone in my life, but only because I trust you.Everything I've ever said about Remus makes him seem like a complete monster, but he really is a good man.He just doesn't know when to back off sometimes."

"Well, Relena, I didn't want to mention this to you, but I meet him while I was looking for Spridal.He didn't seem like such a bad guy, but when I found out who he was I was horrified.I had been nice to him, and I actually thought he was a pretty nice guy."

"No, no, Miguel that's fine.In fact, I think you two should be friends.It would be good for both of you to try and understand each other.Don't let my past affect your relationship with him in the present.He is a good person.Let me deal with what's passed between the two of us.Please."

"All right, as long as you're okay with it then I'm going to try to be on friendly terms with the good professor."

"Great," Relena sighed.

"But, um, Relena, I think you should know that he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here.We're going to be working with him pretty closely."Relena sighed.

"Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it.I really need to get some sleep.Miguel, it was great to see you.If you run into Remus start planning some of our lessons okay?If I see him I won't exactly be able to talk about lesson plans yet."

"All right Relena I'm leaving.Sleep tight."Miguel was slipping out the door, but Madame Pomfrey grabbed him by the arm first.

"I need to fill out your physical forms.I suggest we do it right now," she said steering him off into another room.Miguel looked back at Relena like he was being lead to an execution.Relena chuckled at her friend's discomfort and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day hundreds of miles away in muggle New York, Robert sat in the back corner of a bar.He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go see Spridal and Relena.Ahh, his two precious girls.What were they doing now?Probably, already wake and working.It would be about noon over there now.He needed to find a place to rest for the night.He needed to stop thinking about Relena.What was it about her?She had already made it clear that she really didn't think of him as anymore than a friend, but he still had these feelings for her that he couldn't explain.When she had become a werewolf the other night, he couldn't help but remember all the nights that he had helped her through the change.The first two years of their relationship had been spent with him trying to keep her from biting someone, but then she had suddenly begun turning to the Wolfsbane potion which she hadn't used since they had found out that he could help her through the change.She had been the first to use it.Then he had gone from lover to trusted friend to man that barely ever saw her anymore.

He had never had the connection with her that she had shared with Miguel.Robert always envied the Australian for that.From what he had picked up from the mind of Professor Snape she had once had the same relationship with her.He didn't like the way that Lupin had looked at her either.He would watch for now, but if anything happened that he didn't like the ultimatum would be set and he refused to be responsible for the consequences.He would leave that up to her.What am I thinking, he asked himself.This is Relena I'm thinking about!How could anything she do possibly upset me?Dammit, I'd better eat something before I settle in for the day.I'm starting to become positively malicious.Now who would make a good meal?Spotting a man sitting at the bar in the corner, Robert stood up and walked to the bar.

"Hello, sir.May I ask your name?" he questioned politely.

"Um, yeah sure.My names Cliff," the postal worker offered in heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Well Cliff, mind if I buy you a drink?"

"Well, I never turn down a free drink," Cliff said smiling.

"Really, so tell me do you come to Cheers often?"Needless to say Robert didn't have to wait long for dinner that night.

Well, Robert's assumptions would have been right if not for the fact that Relena had been confined to the infirmary and Spridal was busy trying to adjust to life as a student at Hogwarts.Dumbledore had come to find her without even speaking to Relena only and hour after she had last seen her werewolf friend.Most likely Miguel had found him, but knowing Dumbledore anything was possible.She had been sorted into Gryffindor; simply for the fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew about her "abnormality" from a conversation she had with them during their first day as friends.She was really excited about the prospect of attending her first class with her classmates.

When she woke up on Tuesday she nearly jumped out of bed.She dressed quickly using magic that she probably shouldn't have.The sun had only just risen when Spridal had awoken and dressed.By the time she was finished the other girls were waking up with a few more moans and groans than usual.The slowness with which Hermione dressed and got ready for class nearly drove the hyperactive sprite insane.Pulling a yawning Hermione behind her, Spridal ran down the stairs to the Great Hall.

They got there before the guys, which didn't bother Spridal even a little bit.She had some questions to ask Hermione before their first class.Little did she know Hermione had a few questions for her as well.

"So Hermione, what is our first class?" Spridal asked as she loaded her plate with any type of food that she didn't recognize.

"Herbology with Professor Sprout," Hermione said while pouring a glass of pumpkin juice for herself.

"Oh, good.I love Herbology."

"Well, then maybe you'll be able to help me keep the guys on track.After that we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.I think you'll really enjoy that class."Hermione's attitude toward the classes was increasing, a sure sign that she was beginning to wake up."Then after lunch we're going to have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin," Hermione remarked eyeing Spridal for any sign of recognition.There was none, but if Hermione could have seen into Spridal's mind she would have realized the confusion that Spridal was going through.She really wanted to ask Hermione about Professor Lupin.She had heard Relena mention him a few times, and she had always mentioned him with a tight strain in her voice.

"Hermione?I'm going to ask you to do something, but you can't tell the guys.Deal?" Spridal said cautiously.

"Okay Spridal.What is it?"Hermione had already resolved in her mind that she wouldn't tell the boys about anything as long as she got some answers.

"Tell about Professor Lupin.What is he like?I've heard Relena mention him a few times, but she really doesn't like to say anything about him when he thinks other people are around."

"Well, he's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had…"

"He teaches what?" Spridal said spitting out some pumpkin juice.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts.Why?Is something wrong?"Hermione hoped this was going somewhere. 

"I'm not sure.You'll find out later.I don't want to say anything right now, but please go on about Professor Lupin."

"Well, it's like I said.He's really nice, a great teacher, and he was one of Harry's dad's best friends…."

"Oh yeah!Relena's br…um I mean, classmate.I know all about him, Harry's dad, James Potter and his friends.As I recall there were four of them, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and that evil psychopath Sirius Black.It's just awful what he did to Harry's parents."

"Yeah um it is, but I always wondered if he really was the guilty one," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?Of course he's the guilty one!Who else could it be?Peter Pettigrew?I mean come on he's a little dead don't you think?"

"Well, I just try to keep an open mind about these kinds of things!"

"What kinds of things, Granger?The possibility that you're nothing, but a worthless mudblood?" a blond boy asked walking up behind the bushy-haired girl.

"No, Draco, the idea that your brain might have even half a living cell in it," Hermione said with a smug grin.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Draco said turning to Spridal and ignoring Hermione, "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Spridal, Spridal Darkhunter," the girl replied reaching out her hand for Draco to kiss as she had been taught to all her life.To her surprise Draco did just that.He took her small hand in his own and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Darkhunter.Really as in the Darkhunter clan of Australia?" he asked taking a seat next to Spridal on the bench much to Hermione's distress.

"Why, yes!You've heard of us?"

"Who hasn't heard of the illustrious Darkhunter clan?I mean, with your family's reputation and all you must be one of the luckiest girls in Hogwarts, not to mention one of the richest."

"Money.Is that all you care about, Draco Malfoy?" Spridal questioned in utter disgust.

"Of course.What else is there?" Draco replied with a smug grin.

"How about friendship, loyalty, sincerity, honor, and the list goes on.Any of these sound familiar to you Draco?"

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would swear you had just insulted me, but you would never do that seeing as how you're a Darkhunter and I'm a Malfoy."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione interjected, tired of being ignored.

"You mean your little friend hasn't told you?My, my, my that is an interesting turn of events.The Darkhunters are as pureblood a family as the Malfoys.Many of my family members have been inducted into the Darkhunter clan through various methods."

"And each one was the greatest mistake that the clan ever made," Spridal mumbled under her breath.

"Hmm.You don't act like any Darkhunter I've ever met.I'm leaving now," Draco said as he stood up.

"Good riddance!" Spridal spat back at him.

"Oh no, I don't think you understand my dear girl.I'm leaving for now, but I'll be watching you."

"You just try to intimidate me, Draco Malfoy.I won't be that easy to track," Spridal said in a warning tone.

"Oh, really, what are you some type of sprite?" Draco said with a snicker.Suddenly, a bowl of cornflakes flew off the table and hit Draco squarely in the nose, covering him with a paste like goop.

"That, Draco Malfoy, is for me to know and you to find out," Spridal said with an almost Slytherin sneer.Draco looked at her for a minute as if he were trying to solve some great puzzle before turning on his heel with a huff and walking away.

"You know," Spridal said turning to face Hermione who was barely able to contain her laughter, "he reminds me of some type of…. Rodent.A ferret perhaps."

At this comment Hermione lost all control of her self and began laughing so loudly that the entire hall turned to stare at the Gryffindor table.It took Spridal a whole ten minutes to calm Hermione down at which point the Harry and Ron had arrived and were most egger to tell he the story of _Draco Malfoy, The Flying Ferret._

_ _

Draco Malfoy stormed off to his room to change his robes.He felt like a fool.A perfectly good set of robes wasted all on the pranks of some childish girl.No, he reminded himself, not a girl, a sprite, a sprite that couldn't possibly be a member of the Darkhunter clan.Draco wondered what his father would think of the appearance of a girl, no sprite claming to be a Darkhunter.So after changing his robes Draco sat down to write a particularly long letter to his father.

AN: Draco!You evil little ferret!I'm sorry to everyone who likes Draco.I don't mean to offend, but for the purposes of this story it is convenient for me if he is not so nice.Isn't Spridal the cutest?She was inspired by the little children I tend to baby sit, and for all of you who are doubting how dangerous Robert is be warned that I am not responsible for any windows he might break in an attempt to extract your blood from your neck.(Ashes is.She gets him on weekends.Hi Ashes!)I know Poppy is well, nuts, but she's an older woman with needs and Miguel is 42 years old, so he can make his own decisions.::Trin slaps Morgan over the back of the head:: Sorry Trin.Forgot you were within earshot.Ta-ta M.

(Sorry I watch Hannibal last night.Brains are yucky!Ugh!)

Roll call:

**Split Personalities Are We**:Yes ma's!Right away ma's! 

**Sarah the Goblin Queen**:Ahh, come on Sarah.You can run me over or I can't finish the story.

**Kari**:Thank you!Your review totally lifts my spirit!I didn't mean to snap about the father.I was just telling you all not to count other people out of the mix.In fact, I shall now revile who the father is.That's right.It's Sirius Black!::Evil laughtercough cough:: I mean, oh well, I guess now you know.

**Singer**:Get your mind out of there quickly!God, I mean, if it gives you nightmares don't think about it.I hope for your sake that Severus isn't the father, although you are going to have to face that same mental image sometime in Forgotten Heart.Oh, and Sirius is mine!All mine!::more evil laughter.Cough cough.::actually he's another character's from another story, which I'm debating as to whether or not I will post.


	9. THe Things You Learn in School

AN: All right I lied

AN:All right I lied.Here is my Special Birthday Edition of Wolf Child.In which Spridal has her first Defense Against the Dark Arts Class and some other things happen.I'm going to post a second chapter today as well, but unfortunately, I am suffering from writer's block and stress so you might not see another chapter in Forgotten Heart for a little while, but please check anyway.My block could break at anytime.Thank You, and may the Goddess protect you!

Morgan

Disclaimer: Even though I did receive Remus for my birthday (Thank you Singer!) I don't own him.::Cries::I don't own Harry, or Ron, or Hermione, or Semus or Dean.I do own Relena and Spridal and Miguel and Robert and the plot.I also own Poplups, The Darkhunter clan, and the DCU.

_A field.No, not a field, her own backyard.Relena leaned against a tree to try to calm her breathing.She reached up to rub her eyes and was shocked to find a tear there.Why had she been crying?She looked down at her red robes, and realized that she was not the full-grown Relena of today, but her fifteen-year-old self._

_That meant James was alive!Oh, this had to be the best dream she had ever had!Then why was she crying?Suddenly, she heard the shouts of her brother and his friends from the other side of the hill._

_"James that was really very mean!" she heard a familiar warm voice chide her older brother._

_"Remus, she deserved it!She has to learn that she can't be friends with Severus Snape and still be a good sister to me!" her brother screamed in return.Oh, no not this dream again. _

_"I have to side with James on this one Moony," she heard Sirius' voice in a matter of fact tone._

_"You always side with James.That really isn't anything new.If you don't want her to be Snape's friend than the least you could do is tell her that nicely.James I really don't think you see how much you're hurting her when you say things like 'No sister of mine…' and 'You and Snape are never to speak to each other again." Remus mocked in an imitation of James' voice that made Relena giggle.Don't giggle you twit!Either wake up or run before this dream goes any further, she yelled from the back of her mind._

_"Remus, please, I think that James would know how to deal with his own sister," remarked a smug sounding Peter Pettigrew.Ugh, I really don't like that boy, Relena thought while sticking out her tongue in disgust._

_"James, you made her cry!" Remus scolded in a sudden outrage, "Someone should go make sure she's okay."_

_"Aww, Remus," James whined, "just leave her alone.She'll get over it eventually.Besides it serves her right for hanging around with Snape."Relena heard Remus mumbled something she couldn't quite make out, and then the sounds of four seventeen-year-old boys walking away.Leaning against the tree, she allowed herself to sink to the ground.NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.Don't sit down you twit, run, her mind was screaming, but Relena couldn't run.All she could do was sit there and sob over the way her brother seemed to think he could control her.Well, no more.If James wants someone to boss around, he'll just have to settle for Peter, she thought as she wiped some tears out of her eyes._

_Slowly, Relena stood up.As she was trying to wipe some grass off of her robes, she heard the sound of approaching feet.Now, Run, her mind was screaming.Hurry run before he gets here.Run before… but it was to late._

_"Relena," a sad looking Remus Lupin called, "Relena I want to talk to you."His voice sounded cold, just like James had sounded before his last lecture on the evils of Severus Snape._

_"No!No, Remus, I don't want to talk to any of you!Just leave me alone!" the young girl shrieked.Relena began to run as fast as she could.Her legs were burning and her breaths were becoming shallow, but none of her physical pain could even attempt to equal the pain she felt in her own soul.How dare he?Remus had no right to lecture her.She was much safer around Severus than she was around him, and he knew it to._

_Relena's mind was racing so fast that she barely realized it when she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders.The hands that grabbed her belonged to a very winded looking Remus who had now turned her to face him._

_"Relena, I need you to listen to me," he gasped._

_"No!None of you have the right to boss me around!I will not be James' pretty little sister!I will not follow every word you say!I won't stop being friends with Severus!I won't…" Relena gasped out._

_"Relena, will you please shut up!" Remus yelled in exasperation, "I don't care that you're friends with Snape!He's not the greatest guy in the world, but at least he's better than that Malfoy character!I'm sorry for what James said, and I'm sorry that the other boys agree with him, but I want you to know that I don't!"_

_"You don't," Relena looked shocked, "but I thought the Marauders always agreed."Remus laughed._

_"No, Relena, not always."He released his hold on her."Relena I just don't want to see you get hurt, and at heart that's all your brother wants too."_

_"Remus, you're being ridiculous.Severus Snape has less of a chance of hurting me than you do.So, the day you hurt me will be the day I'll start worrying about Sev, all right."The moment Relena said this she slapped her hands over her mouth.I'm so stupid, she thought to herself.Here was Remus the nice one of the Marauders trying to make her feel better, and what did she do?Throw the fact that he was a werewolf right back in his face._

_"Fine," Remus chuckled, but he couldn't hid the pain that Relena knew he was feeling, "Just promise me one thing."_

_"I'll try.What is it?"_

_"Don't ever marry Severus.I don't think your brother could take it.The shock would just kill him."Relena laughed._

_"You mean to tell me that my marrying Severus wouldn't hurt you too?" she pouted playfully._

_"My feelings toward who you should marry are really none of your business, especially since, who you marry is none of mine."_

_"Ahh, but what if I wanted to marry you?" Relena pouted again.For a moment Remus looked at her with a quizzical glance, but when the moment passed they both started laughing as hard as either of them could ever remember._

_ _

Relena woke up feeling groggy, but happy for some reason.What had she been dreaming about?She remembered a field, and at first she was crying, but as the dream ended she was laughing.Oh no, she wanted to scream.Not that dream again. It wasn't a bad dream.On the contrary, it was one of the best dreams Relena ever had in her entire life.But it's not a dream, she remembered.It's a memory.Stupid James, he was just so stubborn.If only he had apologized then I wouldn't have even spoken to Remus until after he died.

"Dammit!Remus where are you?" she yelled at the white wash walls of the infirmary.

"I'm right here," a calm voice replied from a chair in the corner.Slowly, Remus stood up and walked toward her.He looked tired and downtrodden.

"I'm assuming that Severus talked with you," she said nonchalantly, trying to cover for her surprise that he was there in the room with her.

"Um, yes.If you call exactly what he did talking.To me it was more like a verbal hanging," he joked casually, "Relena, there's something I have to ask you."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?I didn't even ask you a question yet," Remus said with annoyance come through his voice clearly.

"I know what you're going to ask, and I don't want to fight right now.I can't tell you about everything that happened all those years ago Remus.If I did it would only start a fight, and right now I need your help."

"All right," Remus sighed taking her hand in his own, "Then for now we'll just be friends, and maybe you can tell me about what happened later.Relena, I, I'll try to help, but just understand that we might not be able to just be friends for here on in.So, what is it you need me to do?"

"Remus, I want to take Harry away from the Dursleys.He's my nephew.I mean I'm one half, the only good half, of his godparents.I just want you to be there to help him.Tell him that I'm for real, and that I do love him very much, but not yet.I want to get to know him better first.Do you mind if I ask you some questions about him?"

"I don't see how that could hurt," Remus replied with a stiff grin.

"How much trouble has he gotten into since he's been here?I mean are we talking James type trouble, or you type trouble, or…" Relena chocked back a sob, "Sirius type trouble?"

"Well, considering who he is, I'd say he probably gets into Sirius type trouble."

"Oh, just great!If those Dursleys messed him up enough so that he becomes some little evil mini Sirius, I'll kill them."

"Um, I don't think that him becoming an _evil _little mini Sirius is likely, but it is possible he could become… no correction…. has become a mini James."

"Well, I suppose there are worse things," Relena sighed."Speaking of Sirius how did he take the whole thing when Black broke out?"

"You knew about that?"

"Of course.I keep trying to get transferred back to the England office, I was working in Guatemala at the time, but they just wouldn't send me back.I was worried, but I knew he was safe as long as Dumbledore was near by and when I found out you were here too, I figured he was as safe as he could be," Relena tried to fight the blush she could feel coming to her cheeks.

"Well, I guess he took it as well as anyone could have, though I must warn you, he knows everything about Sirius now."

"Everything?As in who told Voldemort where James and Lily were everything?"

"Yeah basically."

"Ah, if I ever find Black again I'll ring his scrawny little neck.Try to kill my favorite nephew will he?"

"Uh, Relena, Harry is your only nephew."

"No matter.I'm here to protect him now.All right, enough with the fantastic he's Harry Potter crap.How are his grades or are you not privy to that information?"

"As far as I know his grades are fine.Though, I'm sure he has a hard time in Professor Snape's class."

"Well, I'll just have to fix that!" Relena said setting her mouth in a line of grim determination that made Remus laugh."Well, it's true.So, okay, what about his friends?He does have real friends doesn't he, not just people trying to hang out with him because of his fame?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite.It seems as though for all of his popularity, Harry is actually a bit of social outcast, but yes he does have friends.First, there's Ron Weasley and his little sister Ginny.They'll be easy to recognize.They both have the exact same color red hair.Then, there's Hermione Granger.She's muggle born, top of her class too.Finally, there's a new girl whose be around them once or twice.She has black curly hair…What was her name again?"

"That," Relena interrupted, "would be Spridal.She's mine.Well, not biologically mine.She's a sprite you see, but she travels with me."

"Uh, yeah, I get it," Remus lied trying to hide his confusion.

"Remus you never were very good at lying!" Relena laughed in a voice that caused Remus to feel something he didn't quite know where to place.

"Yes, well, um I have a class to teach in about twenty minutes, so I best be on my way," Remus said feeling a bit guilty for having to leave her.

"What time is it?" Relena questioned looking at the magic clock on the wall."Oh, gods, it's 12:30.I have to talk to Poppy.She said she'd let me out today."

"Well, then I'll be on my way so that you can go about your business," Remus called as he tried to discreetly walk out the door.

"Remus!" Relena called to him.

"Yes?" he questioned as he looked back inside.

"I guess we'll be teaching together, huh?"

"Yes, yes we will be," Remus gulped wondering what she could mean by bringing that up.He had thought they were just going to discuss Harry.

"Good, then find Miguel when you get a chance, and tell him all about whatever chapter the sixth and seventh years are on.I'm going to have a lot of work to do when I get out of here, and I don't want to be to far behind."

"Yes, all right, I'll find him," Remus stuttered as he stepped out of the door.

"And Remus!" Relena called back to him.

"Yes?" he said once again stepping back through the door to look at her.

"Thanks.For everything," she said giving him a slight smile.

"You're welcome Relena," he replied returning her smile, and with that Remus Lupin walked out of the infirmary much more at ease than when he had entered.__

"Transfiguration is so hard!" Spridal whinnied as she walked down the crowded hallway."My teacup kept turning into a box!"

"Don't feel so bad, Spridal, mine turned into a spider," Harry stated to which Ron responded with a death glare.Ron had not been happy when his friend's teacup, which they were supposed to be transfiguring into box turtles, turned into a spider.Ron had let out the strangest yelp.Harry's reaction didn't please him at all when his friend started laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"All right, so Transfiguration's not your best subject, but you did great in Herbology," Hermione said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, and we have Defense against the Dark Arts next!" Harry said looking so excited he could pop.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, huh?Now there's a subject that I have mastered to a tee," Spridal giggled.Harry started to think.Perhaps now was the time to try to learn more about this Relena woman that Spridal had come with.

"Hey, Spridal, your mum, she's a Hunter right?"

"Shh, Harry!First thing she's not my mother!"

"She's not!"

"Of course she's not.I'm one hundred and ten years old.She's only thirty-five."

"Then why did you call her mum the night you arrived?" Harry wasn't sure where this conversation would lead, but at least Spridal was talking about the woman she had appeared with.

"It's hard to explain," Spridal sighed as she turned on her side to slide past a group of chattering fourth years, "Relena was the first real female presence that I can remember ever being around.When she started dating Robert, I just started calling her mum.It made her more permanent to me, more real.It really unnerved her the first few times I did it too, but I had been calling Robert dad since before I can remember so it just sort of made sense.When they separated, I really thought that she would leave me, but she didn't.Robert left instead.He kind of dumped me on her, but Relena and Miguel always had a soft spot for me, so I moved in with them."

"Miguel's the Australian guy that Relena arrived with?" Hermione questioned her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yeah.So now it's more of a situation where they're like my brother and sister.Can I tell you guys a secret?"

"Of course," Harry said placing his hand over his heart.

"On the school's records I'm under the name Darkhunter, but the truth is that other than Miguel and Relena I've never met another Darkhunter in my life, and I'm beginning to get the feeling that there's a reason for that."

"What, what is it?"

"I think Miguel's kind of like a renegade Darkhunter."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, first thing, Miguel doesn't have a lot of contact with the Darkhunters that live in Australia.They both kind if ignore each other.Second, the very fact that he's friends with Relena is shocking."

"How so?"

"As I'm sure Harry has informed you all," Spridal glanced at Harry who gave her a guilty look, "Relena is a werewolf.Well, the Darkhunter clan is a clan of Hunters, and a Hunter's job is to track down and destroy any creature that is considered to be dangerous to humans.I think that Relena passed all of the Darkhunter tests and was accepted into the clan before anyone, but Miguel knew she was a werewolf.When they found out they were probably furious with Miguel, but Miguel always does things his own way, and he probably told them to bugger off.Miguel is very loyal to all of his friends.If he had turned Relena away and gone back to Australia, then he would be returning to hand in not only Relena's name to the clan to hunt down, but also the names of countless other creatures that they work with."

"Oh gods, Spridal, Draco said that he knew some Darkhunters what if he finds out about Miguel being… you know not so popular with them right now."

"I guess he'll have to deal with that when the time comes," She replied with a shrug, "Oh, there's the bell.Hurry!I don't want to be late for my next class!"Spridal ran into the classroom and took a desk at the very front with Hermione.Meanwhile Harry and Ron took a desk further back than they usually did, so that they could talk without Spridal or Hermione hearing them.

"Ron, I'm worried," Harry confessed.

"About what?" Ron replied sounding just a bit bored.

"Spridal is being pretty careful about what she says and doesn't say, and I don't think she's told Hermione anything to interesting either because Hermione would have told us.Plus, she never answered my question about Relena being a Hunter."

"Well, maybe she isn't," Ron commented with a yawn.

"What do you mean maybe she isn't?You two told me that all of her gear was identical to that of a Hunters and Miguel's a Hunter."

"Harry, we were just guessing.Tell me that you don't think that Hunters work all alone.They have to have contacts somewhere.She probably works for the DCU."

"Huh?"

"Harry," Ron said with an exasperated sigh, "It's like I said there are other people who work with Hunters than just the Hunters themselves.The DCU is a rumor, but dad seems to believe in it.It's a group that researches and identifies dark creatures.DCU stands for Dark Creature Underground you twit.Some days you can be really dense Harry.Hey where is that shabby old werewolf anyway?"

Ron's words had almost put Harry into a state of shock.He looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that Professor Lupin was running late.Damn it, why is he running so late!Harry looked up at Hermione and Spridal who seemed to be arguing over something.Harry looked around the classroom and noticed that nearly everyone was fighting with his or her desk partner.Something was definitely wrong.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Harry looked up as Hermione screamed, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?I'M GOING TO BE HEADGIRL YOU KNOW!"Obviously, Spridal had said something to upset Hermione.The black-haired girls eyes had turned from their normal blue to a light violet, and suddenly she began looking under the desk she was sitting at.Hermione was still screaming like a Banshee when Spridal pulled out what looked to be a small blue piece of bubble gum.Carefully, she placed it on the desk, and poked at it with her wand.When she did, the bubble gum sprouted legs and tried to run, but Spridal was to fast for it.

"_Reciprocatus!_" she yelled, and in that exact moment the gum like creature stopped moving and disappeared completely.As soon as it was gone Hermione sat down in her chair quietly and began speaking in hushed tones with Spridal.

Quickly Harry looked under his own desk and was not at all surprised to find that there was a small blue gum like creature underneath.He pulled it out and began poking it with his wand.As it started to move Harry yelled out the same thing Spridal did and was amazed to see the small creature disappear.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Professor Lupin walked in."_Reciprocatus Totalum!_" he yelled.Suddenly, everyone stopped fighting with one another.Unfortunately, it was not quick enough for Dean and Semus who had both managed to pull out a chuck of each other's hair.

"Dean, Semus, both of you report to Madame Pomfrey so that she can fix your hair.If you take to long I'll assign Ms. Granger the task of filling you in on anything you miss in the class."Silently, Dean and Semus walked out of the classroom looking very perplexed."Well, so far this class has done the best of all of the sixth years.I'm very pleased.According to this counter," the professor said tapping on a small box on his desk, "two of you managed to find the dark creature and immobilize it.Would those two students please raise their hands?"

Harry and Spridal both raised their hands although they both felt a little self-conscious."Very good.And which one of you did it first?"Harry lowered his hand."Very fine work Ms… um.Excuse me, but I seem to have forgotten your name."

"You didn't forget you just haven't met me before.I'm Spridal, Spridal Darkhunter."

"Really?Are you related at all to either of the Professor Darkhunters?"

"Well, um," Spridal stuttered, "They're my siblings."

"Well, Ms. Darkhunter I do believe that you know a bit more about this creature than anyone else in the class, except perhaps for Mr. Potter.If you know would you mind informing the class of the name of the creature that has been affecting them?"

"It's a Poplup, sir.All be it these are very small ones."

"Yes, very good.Now, how did you know that the Poplup was nearby?"

"Actually, sir, it was Hermione who put the idea in my head."

"How so?"

"Well, usually Hermione is a very calm and collected person, but I noticed that we were fighting over trivial things like the color of this desk.So, since I've seen a Poplup before I just kind of started looking for one."

"Thank you.Now, Mr. Potter, how did you find the Poplup hidden under your desk?"

"Um," Harry started to turn red, "well I saw what Spridal did, and when she and Hermione stopped fighting I decided that maybe she had some logic to whatever she was doing, and I just sort of repeated her actions."Harry had now turned the most magnificent color of red that anyone had ever seen.To his left he heard Lavender and Parvati giggle.

"Now, there is an example of quick thinking!Very good Harry!Always remember that if you aren't sure exactly what is going on in a Dark Arts situation observe you surroundings, an answer can often be found there.Students, the official announcement has not been made yet, but I am very glad to inform you that from now on sixth and seventh years will be taking two Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.The one you are in now which I will continue to teach and a new class based in teaching you how to detect the presence of and defend yourselves from the most dangerous Dark Arts that you my ever come up against.The class will be taught by Professors Relena and Miguel Darkhunter, and now I think we should get started on out Poplup lesson for the day."

The rest of the class passed by in a kind of blur for Harry.Ron and Hermione seemed to be unaffected by this news and Spridal would later admit to having known about it for days, but Harry couldn't help, but worry about the fact that there were two Hunters roaming about in a school where a werewolf taught and a black dog named Snuffles often appeared for impromptu visits with his godson. 

Later that night, Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room writing out a letter to Snuffles.Ron was teaching Spridal some of the finer points of wizard chess and Hermione as usual was studying.Harry wondered for a minute what he should tell his godfather.There were some things that Harry wasn't sure he should tell Sirius, so in the end his letter ended up telling Sirius only the bare minimum, due to a large part in the fact that Harry himself only knew the bare minimum.

Dear Snuffles,

How are you?I'm all right.Another school year has started and I am still feeling as if some otherworldly force has control of my life.Don't worry my scar hasn't even ached so far, though I'm sure Professor Lupin would have told you if it had.We are going to have a new class.They're calling it Combating the Dark Arts.Dean says it sounds like Aurora training, but I'm not so sure.I've made friends with this girl named Spridal.She's a 110-year-old sprite who can levitate and do magic without a wand.She seems kind of like an adoptive sister of the two professors who are going to be teaching the Combating the Dark arts course, Relena and Miguel Darkhunter.Have you heard of them?They seem pretty strange, and I think Relena knew my dad.Does that make any sense to you?They came looking for Professor Lupin, and he seems to be okay with them.The night they came it was a full moon and Relena Darkhunter turned into a werewolf, then this vampire showed up to keep her from attacking anyone.I haven't heard anything about him since that night.Am I making any kind of sense?Oh, well, leave those events to be filled with the other strange facts of Harry Potter's life.I've got some work to do so I'd better go now.

See You Soon,

Harry

Harry read over his letter one more time before tying it to Hedwig's leg and pushing her out the window into the dark night sky.

AN: Well, I wonder if Sirius will be able to figure out who Relena is.Isn't it nice to see Relena and Remus getting along?Enjoy it because knowing those two it might not last very long.Spridal is going to suck up to Lupin big time.Actually all of her teachers are going to think she's a little angle.I know some of you are wondering how Ron knows about the DCU that comes later, but trust me he knows.He's even met Relena before, even though he wouldn't recognize her.


	10. Clean Teacups and Dirty Laundry

AN: Okay, Here it is

AN: Okay, Here it is.Two chapters in one day!Good thing I had Anne to keep me company.::whispers:: She had a fight with Severus.She helped me to think up some of the comedy in the next scene.She also would like me to tell you that the article of clothing mentioned in this chapter that belongs to Severus truly does exist.She has seen them.

Disclaimer:I don't own Severus Snape or Remus Lupin, but if Remus wants to come live with me he can sleep in the guest room.I do own Relena's shirt, Miguel pajamas, Josh and all information pertaining to the operation of the DCU.Severus and Anne own Severus' clothing item.

Meanwhile, Relena was having problems of her own."Miguel, what are we going to do?" she asked as she sat down in a chair in the teacher's lounge.

"What are you going on about now?"Miguel said sounding slightly annoyed.He was reading the Daily Prophet, which despite his own remarks to the contrary, he found to be a laughable attempt at journalism.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Relena said snatching the paper away from him.He looked at her as if she had just told him Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Relena, you really shouldn't let yourself get so stressed out.We have four days until our first lesson. I'm going to talk to Lupin tomorrow so that we can figure out just what he wants us to teach his students.I suggest you just relax.You don't need to worry about the school.Heck, you don't need to worry about anything!So would you just calm down."

"I can't.I just keep thinking that I'm forgetting something," Relena sat there for a few minutes drinking some tea out of an old battered, but clean teacup she had found when she enter the lounge.Not the best tea I've ever had, but it's a start, she thought as she relaxed back into the chair.

"Uh, Relena," Miguel who had resumed reading the Daily Prophet interrupted her, "I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" she said agitation sneaking into her voice.

"When I was talking to Dumbledore about allowing Spridal to join a house and all of that he asked me something, and I'm not sure if you're going to be mad at me or not, but…"

"What is it Miguel?"

"He asked if we would chaperon the Halloween dance, and I told him we would."

"Miguel, first, that's not so bad, second are you crazy!You want to keep a bunch of hormonal kids from sucking face at some all school dance on Halloween night!"

"Relena, what exactly were you planning on doing instead?"

"I had planned to get drunk.D-R-U-N-K, drunk!Off my ass drunk!"

"Relena, you don't drink."

"Yes, I do, occasionally."

"In the nine years I've known you, we've gone drinking a total of three times, and each of those times you were gone before we even made it to the third round.Come on, Relena.What do you really have against going to this party?"

"From all of the accounts I've heard, Harry already knows I'm here even if he doesn't know exactly who I am.Remus told me earlier that he told the classes that we would be teaching a course for the school, so they know we'll be there.Now from what I've heard of Harry's behavior in the past he is very much likely to watch the both of us very closely all night.What if he sees something is up?Not really the best way to instill confidence in a godson who you haven't seen in fifteen years."

"Oh, would you just relax,"

"He probably thinks we're Death eaters," Relena mumbled.

"He does not.Oh, by the way when I'm in that meeting with Lupin tomorrow, you should go back to the apartment and grab some of our stuff looks like we're going to be here for a while, and even though you find my bunny pajamas becoming, I doubt any of the students want me to teach in them."  
"All right, but I'm going to need some help bringing the stuff back."

"Well, I'll come help after the meeting, but Spridal has classes.How about Snape?You two seem to be pretty chummy."

"Severus?Oh, no, the last time I brought Severus to my house, Remus nearly had a fit!I'm not sure I want a repeat performance."

"Um, Relena, correct me if I'm wrong here, but you don't live with Lupin anymore.The only people who live in that apartment are Spridal, you, and I."

"Well, of course I know that," Relena stuttered, "I'm just not sure how comfortable Severus would be with it?"

"With what?" Severus who had chosen just that moment to walk into the lounge inquired.

"Ah, Professor Snape, just the man we wanted to see!" Miguel exclaimed as he propped his feet up on the table.Relena noticed Severus cringe at this gesture.

"And what, may I ask, did you want to see me about?" Severus inquired taking a seat next to Relena and staring at her teacup with a shocked look an his face as she drank from it.

"What?" Relena snapped.

"Nothing, that cup just looks oddly familiar.Did you have it when we were living in the manor?"

"This cup?No.It's not mine.I was just borrowing it for a while so that I could get some tea why?"

"No reason.I just remember how you used to dislike sharing cups with other people that's all."

"What are you talking about?" Relena sighed as she took another long sip of tea.

"Ever since we were little you had this thing about not wanting to share your glasses with people who you didn't live with."

"Oh, well, I guess I just kind of got over it.You know long hours over at the DCU will make you forget whose cups you drink out of for at least six days after you're off duty.Anyway, Severus can you help me go back to the flat tomorrow morning so that I can get some of our stuff.We only keep enough clothes for a week in our packs, and Miguel doesn't want to teach in his bunny pajamas."Snape stared at the Australian who was turning the most brilliant color red over this comment.For some reason he couldn't help, but laugh at the idea of a man Miguel's size wearing bunny pajamas.

"And what are you laughing at Mr. Black bathing trunks with orange pumpkins all over them?"Now it was Miguel's turn to laugh and Severus' turned scarlet.

"Wait, a minute, Relena," Miguel laughed out, "Let's not forget about some of your fashion don'ts."

"I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Oh, yes you do.That shirt was priceless!"

"Relena, what shirt?" Severus said preparing to laugh.

"Now Miguel you hush up about that!" Relena warned.

"One time, we were running late for work, but Relena was hungry.We had a huge business meeting in like twenty minutes, but she still had to get some coffee from the vending machines."

"Miguel."

"Well, the vending machine wasn't working and at that point we had ten minutes till the meeting.She gets annoyed and her temper flares."

"Relena, a temper?I never could have guessed."

"Just for that I'm gonna kill both of you Severus.Miguel don't you dare tell another word!"

"So she kicks the vending machine, and it shots coffee out all over her.Now, we're down to five minutes before the meeting and we're in a no apparating zone.So, Relena starts pulling through her bag looking for another shirt to put on under her lab coat, because she was working the Potions lab that day."

"Relena? In potions?You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm going to murder both of you in your sleep!"

"Well, she finally finds her training shirt.Unfortunately, for poor Relena she had been in a very strange mood the day she was packing her gear, so the shirt says _Quidditch Bitch_."Now Severus was laughing.

"It was a present from Josh!"

"Yeah well the only problem was she spent half the meeting trying to cover her shirt.Well, the guy we were meeting with asked us to show him the lab since no one was working.We agreed, but as Relena reached out to take his hand in a friendly gesture, her coat feel open, and the guy saw everything."Severus started laughing even harder at this comment, and Relena's typically graceful self, looked as though she would soon fall out of her chair with anger.

"No, I'm going to wait until the next full moon and then I'm gonna kill you both!I'll make it quick, straight to your jugular!"

"We'll the guy he was pretty young," Miguel continued, "so when Relena explained what was going on, he just sort of brushed it off, and remarked that he liked Quidditch too.He acted like it was no big deal.He even mentioned that he played for one of the local teams.So, at this point everything's going all right.Now, the labs at the time were having their air conditioning fixed, so it was deadly hot in the lab.Just as I'm explaining how we at the DCU can find out anything about almost anybody, this guy decided he's going to be a gentleman and offers to take Relena's coat.Well, Relena was trying to be nice so she gave it to him not realizing that the shirt said _Seeker Slut_ on the back.Well, of course the guy sees this and figures that we've somehow delved into his personal life to discover that he plays the position of Seeker on his Quidditch team.So, now he thinks Relena is hitting on him.We noticed his change in attitude automatically.I didn't realize until an hour after he left that there was something written on the back of the shirt, and we didn't find out until two days later what the guy thought about Relena."Miguel finished his story gasping for air.

"You know what?Forget your jugulars I'm gonna rip you both apart bit by bit starting by ripping out your tongues!"

"Oh, come on Relena.It is rather funny."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to have a laugh Severus.Now that you two have tortured me, will you please help me get out stuff tomorrow."

"Of course, Relena" Severus said still laughing, "but I can only help first thing in the morning I have a class to teach second period."

"Fine, then Miguel can help me after his meeting with Remus!" Relena shouted as she picked up her tea and stormed out of the room.Both men continued laughing until they heard the door open again.

"Severus?Miguel?What's so funny?" asked a confused Remus as he walked into the lounge.

"Oh, nothing.We were just reminiscing about some old times," Miguel replied.

"Oh, all right," Remus, said walking over to a counter on the other side of the room.He searched for something for a while before turning back to the other two men."Have either of you seen my teacup?"__

AN: I wonder what happened to Remus' teacup.If any of you find it please give him a ring.See everyone makes fashion mistakes, even Severus Snape.(Severus: They were very trendy in the 80's!Anne: Of course they were dear.)

The Fans:

**Singer: **Yes, you definitely should not make sprits made.It can only lead to destruction and death.Harry is mine and you know it!Oh well, I'm going to have to decide which guy I want to keep sometime in the future.Right now I'm leaning towards Ron since he didn't take advantage of Marie.I have lots of muses.In fact, Anne is the most recent HP character I've created.Lola Palm, Marie, and Relena were all created about the same time, and you still haven't met half the other characters that are cluttering up my mind right now.I'm glad to hear you're making progress on your story.I can't wait to read it!As to Sirius being the father, come on Singer, how long have we known each other.You know that I can't answer that question.

**Split personalities are we:**NO!Sirius is mine!I sent Pettigrew back.You'll receive a small package with a rat inside in two to four business days.Wait a minute; I can't remember if I put any holes in that box, so you might want to open it with caution.


	11. Requests That Ask To Much

Spridal looked up at the clock hanging on the wall in the Gryffindor common room

AN: Hi, sorry this took a little long, but you may have to get used to it, since I have classes again.I could drop out, but then non of you would ever get to see my name in the _Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban_ movie credits, which is a right that I refuse to deny myself, especially since I heard that Jude Law might end up playing Remus and Ewan McGregor might play Sirius.Yippy Skippy!I hope you guys liked the last chapter.It was my strange attempt to add some comedy to the story, and I just love Relena's shirt, which was inspired by a friend of mine who accused me of being a Harry Potter…well you get the idea.In this chapter some people make some promises that they might not be able to or might not want to keep.

I have also posted my e-mail address under my profile.If you want to e-mail me directly I'll try to write back to you. Thanks. 

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things.I don't own Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, or Hermione.:: Runs off to cry in a closet::I do own Miguel, Spridal, Relena, and the plot!:: Cheers::I don't own Vampires or Lethifolds.Lethifolds are ancient magical creatures that I wouldn't want to met in a dark ally, same with Vampires, but since I am a personal friend of Louis, Lestat, and Gabriel I figure I'm safe with most of them.(Except Robert, who nobody likes.)I also own Casey, Roin, Lola Palm, Lula Bell, and Jenna Corinth.I DO NOT, YES I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!

Spridal looked up at the clock hanging on the wall in the Gryffindor common room.11:30!She had Charms first thing in the morning too!Slowly she closed her Transfiguration book and looked around the common room.It was deserted except for Harry and Ron who were playing wizard chess and Hermione who was rubbing the back of Ron's neck and whispering encouragement in his ear.

"Yes!" Harry shouted before getting up and doing the strangest victory dance that any of them had ever seen."Oh, it's just a jump to the left!And then a step to the right!Put your hands on your hips!And squeeze your knees in tight!"As he sang he followed his own directions causing both Spridal and Ron to wonder if he was insane.Hermione on the other hand just looked on in mild amusement.

"Ah, come on you guys!Don't tell me you've never seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Harry whined.

"Harry, oh course they haven't!" Hermione scolded, "And as I recall a year ago you hadn't seen it either.How on god's green earth did you get the Dursleys to let you see it?I had always figured that they would be uncomfortable with transvestites."

"They didn't let him see it!I have seen the movie Hermione!" Ron sounded annoyed."For Merlin's sake, we saw it when Harry was at my house over the summer!Sirius took us to see it!"

"RON!" Hermione looked horrified, and Spridal was sure that her own jaw had hit the floor.Sirius?As in Sirius Black?Oh, Relena wasn't going to like this one little bit.

"Harry, who is Sirius?"

"Um, well, he's my godfather."

"Tell me you aren't' talking about the I-escaped-from-Azkaban Sirius Black."

"Well, sort of."

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!HOW COULD YOU?HE COULD HAVE MURDERED YOU!DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SO EVER OF EXACTLY WHAT HE DID TO END UP IN AZKABAN?TRUST ME IT WASN'T JAYWALKING!"

"Shh, Spridal calm down.We'll tell you what happened.You would have found out sooner or later any way."They spent the next half hour trying to explain the events of their third year, during which Sirius' presence had become known to Harry.When they were finished, Spridal sat there dumb struck.

"So you're telling me that Peter Pettigrew is responsible for this whole thing?"

"Yes, but you can't tell another living soul about this Spridal."

"I need to tell Relena!What if she attacks him?You should warn him Harry!"

"I already have, and no, you can't tell Relena anything.This is important Spridal.Please don't tell her." Harry pleaded.With a sigh Spridal agreed, and then turned to go up to her dormitory knowing that she should tell Relena, but wouldn't because she had made a promise to Harry.

Remus sat in his office looking through his lessons for the sixth and seventh years.Miguel and Relena would be here any minute.God, Relena would be teaching here.It wasn't like they could just avoid each other.How was he going to face her?She had betrayed him.She had said she didn't care when she had found out that he was a werewolf, but only two months after he asked her to marry him she had disappeared.

Of course he did know where she had gone.Severus had sent him letters asking him to come talk to her.Telling him that he needed to work things out with her, but one day the letters had just stopped.Remus had often wondered what made them stop.He had also wondered why she had gone to Severus.She could have gone anywhere.She could have gone back to America to live with their friends, Casey and Roin, but instead she had gone to Snape.Questions had been posed by everyone as to the nature of Relena and Severus' relationship.Many had thought them to be an item, but Remus hadn't believed it.Well, not until he got that first letter from Severus, and then that little voice in the back of his mind had started to nag at him again.The one that always told him he wasn't good enough to be around other people, the one that told him he wasn't good enough for her.No wonder she had chosen Snape.Why have a tired monstrous werewolf when you could have a brilliant mad scientist?Many a girl had made the same decision through out the generations, and Relena was just like any other girl, though Remus had to admit that she had gotten a lot stronger in the passing years.Well, of course she had!She was a werewolf now wasn't she and she was endowed with the super human capabilities given to all werewolves.

Suddenly there was a knock at Remus' door."Come in," he called sitting up just a little straighter than usual.The door creaked open, and there stood the impressive figure of Miguel Darkhunter.For a moment Remus began to look around him so that he could see Relena, but he caught himself before Miguel noticed anything.

"Miguel, please do come in and sit down."

"Don't mind if I do Professor," Miguel said taking a chair in front of Remus' desk.They eyed each other for a few minutes before Miguel spoke again."All right Lupin, listen up," he said in a stern sort of voice, "I know all about you and Relena's relationship of yesteryear, or at least I know everything that Relena wants me to know.I don't appreciate you pulling that little stunt the other day where you pretended not to have a clue who I was, but," here Miguel paused, "I'm going to try to be chummy with you.Relena says there's no reason I shouldn't be and since she's the boss I'm gonna listen to her, for once, but be warned, if she tells me to beat the puke out of you at anytime then I'm going to do it.Got that?"

Remus nodded his head yes."Why is it that every time I talk to one of Relena's guy friends I feel like I'm talking to James about her all over again?"

"Ah, cheer up!" Miguel said a little more casually, "Relena just attracts older brothers like honey attracts flies.I stopped trying to order her around a year after we meet, which, if I do say so my self, is why I'm one of the few guy friends she confides in.So Professor Lupin, what are we teaching the sixth years?I figure since they're our first class I should get things straightened out with them first."

"Well, it's rather complicated…"

"Ah, Relena and I can teach anything!Just not how to kill werewolves.I won't put Relena in danger like that."Inside Remus gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Well the sixth years are working on Lethifolds.They're pretty dangerous, you know?"

"Yeah, I know.Nasty little buggers, I met up with a few of them in Guatemala three years ago."

"Really?I'm hoping the students will never have to face one.I'm not sure how I could get one up here.They usually live in tropical climates.I'm not sure if one could even survive up here."

"Oh, they can survive up here all right.They just tend to get stomach cramps, so they don't like it much.You ever been up against one, Remus?"

"Yes, once in Miami.Relena and I were there doing some research on ghosts.We decided to venture out to the Everglades and all of a sudden one just attacked us!It really was very frightening.If it weren't for my Patronus I'm certain I would be quite dead today."

"Yeah, well they are pretty scary.The worst part of it for me was the fact that you just disappear.Think about that no one would even have a clue what happened to you, but you know what I find strange.Isn't it rare for them to attack while their victims are awake?And isn't Miami a little far north for a Lethifold?"

"Yes, I though so as well, but the strange thing is that I didn't even realize it was there until it started crawling up my leg.Usually, I can sense when a creature like that is around.You know years of working with dangerous creatures, wizards, and the like."

"All I know is that you have to be pretty good with a Patronus to defend yourself against a Lethifold.If it weren't for Relena's we'd both be dead."

"Relena can cast a Patronus?"

"Of course she can, a pretty strong one too.Mine's not nearly as good.I figured you'd know she could cast one.You were the one who taught her how to cast it right?"

"I started to, but we separated before she got very far.Why?"

"No reason, it's just the shape of it.It's a wolf.I always figured it was because you had taught her, but as usual I probably underestimated her.She probably takes some weird kind of comfort in the idea that she could beat up just about anybody she wants to.She's like that you know."

"Oh, well, anyway the seventh year's are learning about vampires…"

"Yes, finally, I've been waiting for you to bring up something a little more physical.I love hunting those nasty little blood suckers!'

"Um, don't you hang around with a vampire?"

"Who?You mean Robert?Nah, he just shows up to piss everyone off every once in a while.Some days I wish Relena would just kill him.There are some days when I'm sure she wants to, but she won't.She's to nice to some people."

"I'm sure she is," Remus agreed, but inside he was thinking NOT.

"You ever meet up with a vampire, Remus?"

"Yeah, in Romania.It wasn't an experience I'd like to repeat."

"I know what you mean there.Speaking of Romania, you like Quidditch?"

"Who doesn't?"Remus was really starting to like Miguel.They might actually be friends.Miguel had an attitude about him that put people at ease, but his massive form still reminded you that it wasn't a good idea to make him angry.

"Have you seen the new Romanian seeker?He looks like a vampire himself."

"Yes, I do suppose you're right," Remus said leaning back in his chair.

"So when does Quidditch season start around this school?"

"The first game is on Saturday."

"The day after the Halloween dance?Who's playing?"

"It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw."

"Oh, hey, Gryffindor is Relena's old house.We don't have house over at the Walk in Australia so don't bother asking me about mine.What was your house?"

"Me?I was a Gryffindor."

"Really, you play for the house team?"

"No not really.I was more of a sidelines type of guy."

"Me too.I'd rather watch them whack those bludgers at each other then at me.I know Relena's pretty good at Quidditch.I played her once.Excellent chaser."

"Chaser?Relena played as a chaser?"

"Why is that so strange?"

"It's just when she came to Hogwarts she was a beater."

"A beater, huh, well I should have known.Matches her temper.Who are you routing for?"

"Gryffindor."

"Name one thing that makes them have such a good chance at winning.'

"I can name seven.Ron Weasley, Lola Palm, Virginia Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lula Bell, Jenna Corinth and Harry Potter."

"Hmm, Harry Potter you say?As in Relena's nephew?"Remus nodded his head."I wonder how mad she'll be if I bet against him."

"Miguel what are you purposing?"

"I bet you ten galleons that Ravenclaw will beat Gryffindor."

"Now, you're just being foolish."

"Am I?Well then why don't you just accept the bet? Come on, it's all in good fun.Plus if I win everyone gets to watch Relena beat the crap out of me for betting against Harry."

"All right, I'm in."They shook hands.

"Good.I like you Remus.You aren't a coward, but you are cautious.I think we're going to be good friends."

"Thank you.What are you going to do now?I don't have any classes today.You want to go down to Hogsmeade, and grab a butterbeer?"

"Hmm, well I need to go down to Hogsmeade, but it's to do a little bit of work.Hey Remus you wanna help me with something this afternoon?"

AN: I have to wonder what Miguel needs help with.Take a guess.What will happen when Relena finds out about Sirius and will Spridal tell her?What will happen when Relena finds out about Miguel and Remus' bet?Why on earth would Harry use the Rocky Horror Picture Show for a victory dance?Your guess is as good as mine.Stay tuned for the next episode of…. wait wrong show.

Official Initiates of Avalon:

**Leogrl:** Who says anyone ever tells Relena about Sirius?She'll find out, but I'm not sure exactly who if anyone will tell her.

**Kari: **Thanks.I'd love to keep Sirius.

**Singer: **Yes, we shall all sue Comcast!Anyway, I'm going to be quick since a lot of people want to talk to you today.I think the Bahamas thing sounds great, but I wonder what the characters think…

Entire Harry Potter Cast: Aruba, Jamaica.Ohhhhhhhhh, I wanna take you to Aruba, Bahamas…..:: continue singing Jimmy Buffet's "Kokomo"::Well, I guess that's a yes.I knew I sound have gotten Harry a Dido CD for his birthday, but Ron insisted on Jimmy Buffet.Yeah Remus and Relena lived together.They were pretty deep, but Anne wants to talk to you so here she is.

Anne: Thanks for the tickets!I'm going down there even if I have to go myself.

Severus ::mumbles:: Good because I'm not.

Anne: Yep, I just love lifeguards.

Severus: All right I'll go!

Anne: Gets him every time.::wink:: Thanks again!Bye!


	12. Nid'd Loup (Wolf's Den)

AN: Is everyone all right out there

AN: Is everyone all right out there?I hope so.I almost didn't post this chapter, but I changed my mind when I realized that they had canceled baseball.It's a long story, but basically I'm trying to preserve the idea that American's can maintain the vision of normality.This chapter was fun to write.I'd love to hear your comments.Oh, and I don't speak French so please tell me if I didn't translate the title right.

"Where is that damn shirt?" Severus whispered as he pulled through yet another one of Relena's drawers.

"Severus, are you looking for something?" Relena mocked, leaning in the doorway.She was a lot like Black in that respect, neither of them ever stood up straight if they could avoid it. 

"Uh, no, nothing," Severus stuttered.

"You sure?Not even this?"Relena held up the _Quidditch Bitch _shirt.Severus lunged at it, but Relena slid out of his way gracefully.Instead of grabbing the shirt, Severus tumbled to the ground."Still a klutz.Really Severus, how did you ever survive without me?" Relena teased as she offered her hand to pull him up.

"Years of Slytherin cunning," Severus said grabbing her hand and pulling her down.Usually, Relena would have been able to keep her balance, but Severus' actions were so unexpected that she lost it.The next thing she knew, Relena had landed on top of him.It took them a few minutes to untangle their arms and legs.Severus was the first to stand up.

"Well, that was fun," he said offering her his hand.Relena accepted it reluctantly, and he pulled her to her feet.

"I should have let James put the jellyleg curse on you when I was five!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"That wouldn't have been very nice, Potter.I don't think we could have been friends if that had happened."

"Oh no!Then I would be short one adopted brother, and my favorite one too," Relena called as she walked back down the hall, shirt in hand, and into the den.Quickly, she threw the shirt into a box of clothes.

"Now, let's see.I've got Miguel's clothes.He'll just have to fix it himself if he wants something different.Spridal all ready has anything she wants," Severus gave her a strange glance, "Oh, Sev, don't look at me like that.She's a sprite.They aren't big on material possessions.I have all of my clothes…"

"You mean you're actually bringing that shirt?" Severus looked at her wide-eyed.

"Of course.I've got to have something to wear under my robes when it starts to get hot out.So, I've got all our clothes, and everyone else's personal gear.Now I just need my gear and a few little things."

"Relena, why did you leave him?" Severus asked the question out of nowhere.

"I already told you years ago Severus.We were just too different.It wouldn't have worked out well.Every time he looked at me I knew all he really saw was James' little sister."Relena sighed.

"Relena," Severus put his hand on her shoulder, "you know that's not true.Of anyone that met you, Lupin never once saw you as James' little sister.So, what is the real reason?"

"Dammit, Severus!" Relena threw his hand off of her arm, "I've told you all I'm ever going to tell anyone about what happened between Remus and I.You need to learn to leave it at that!"

"It was because of me wasn't it?You left Remus because of me," Severus' expression saddened.

"Severus," Relena's tone quieted, "never think that.You didn't do anything.It just didn't work out.So lets just leave it at that."She turned away from him, and wiped away tears he didn't see."Now, come on, I need you to help me get some of my stuff out of the closet."Relena took Severus' hand and pulled him toward a closet off to the side of the kitchen."Just pull that box down for me, okay?I have to get some of my paperwork and a couple of books."Relena walked over to a desk on the other side of the room, and started shuffling around some papers.

Severus stared up at the closet for a minute.There were two boxes.Well, best pull down the one on top first, Severus thought as he reached up to pull down a box.It was heavy and felt like it was filled with books.Just as Severus was moving to put the box on the floor, the bottom fell out.The entire contents of the box spilled across the kitchen, and Severus gasped.Inside the box had been mementos from Relena's childhood.

Quickly, Severus began to pick up the box's contents and put it on the table.He found everything that he had ever associated with Relena in that box.He found an owl doll, posters of some of the bands she had worshiped as a child, a sketchpad, magic pencils that changed color with thought, and even a few writing notebooks.Among the menagerie of objects on the floor, Severus found a sneakoscope, dung bombs, an assortment of candies, pens, pencils, newspaper articles, and some post cards.

At the bottom of the pile Severus found three photo albums.As he picked them up Relena appeared by his side."Relena!" he yelled feeling a bit startled.He lost hold on one of the albums and a picture fell out of one of the books.

Quickly, Severus bent down to pick it up.He set down the other albums and stared at the picture for a minute.It was a picture of Relena when she was six months pregnant.She was smiling and waving and Severus had his arms wrapped around her in a hug.He sighed as he read what she had written at the bottom, _Relena, Severus, and little Sev._He handed the picture to Relena who hastily put it back in one of the albums.She looked at him for a minute, looking as if she might cry, before grabbing the albums and walking out to the den.Severus followed her.

"I meant what I said," he commented as she angrily shoved her books into a bag.

"What?" she snapped turning to look at him.Severus looked with surprise upon the emotions that were so blatantly apparent on her face pain, regret, sadness, anger, frustration, and quite a few others he couldn't name.

"When I asked you to marry me, I meant it.I just thought you should know," he said wishing more than ever that she had said yes that day.

"Severus," she said, her voice lowering to a motherly tone, "we both know that it wouldn't have worked, and what you did was very honorable, but I didn't want to marry you.I loved you.I still do, I just didn't want to regret the decision I made that day, and to this day I haven't."Severus felt a weight lift off his soul.

"Besides what would Anne do?You couldn't have both her and me," Relena laughed.She looked up at a clock on the wall."I think it's time for you to go Severus.You have a class to teach soon."She hugged him.Slowly, Severus approached the fireplace and threw in some floo powder.

He stepped into the fire and cried out "HOGWARTS!"

"Oh, Severus, when will I get to meet Anne?"

"You'll meet her…." The rest of his answer was swallowed by the fire, and Relena was left feeling alone, but happy.Quietly, she began to finish her own packing before Miguel arrived to take their things to the school.

She cleaned up the box that Severus had dumped all over the floor.She looked at some of the old photos for a minute.There were pictures of herself, James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Peter, Severus, and ugh even Sirius. Once, she had repacked the box she put it back on the top shelf of the cabinet.She walked out into the den and pulled all three duffel bags to the fireplace.I should have just told Miguel I could handle it myself, she thought as she realized how light the bags were.

Quickly, she decided to take one last look around the flat.She loved this flat.She had only lived one place that she had loved even more, but that was in another time when she was another person.To someone looking from the outside, it looked like any normal flat in Liverpool.In reality, it had been magically enhanced to hold several extra rooms.The dinning room, kitchen and den were all basically made up of one big room with a few counters and small walls to divide them.There were two bathrooms.One was Relena's and one was Miguel's.There were three bedrooms.The one furthest down the hall was Relena's in which she keep most of her things except for the two boxes that Severus had uncovered in the closet.The one closet to the foyer was Miguel's it was small, but Miguel had always pointed out that he did nothing but sleep in there which was true.The one in the middle of the hall sat across from a huge closet that Relena had turned into a laundry room.This room was usually empty. When Relena and Miguel had originally rented the flat, they had agreed that they would use it as a guest room; unfortunately, they weren't exactly the world's most social people so guests were rare.When Spridal came along they had offered her the room, but after taking one look it the sprite had said no in favor of levitating in the den while she sleep.

"It looks like a boy sleeps in there," she had commented, and looking at it now Relena did agree.When she had designed the room she didn't realize that it looked exactly as James' had when they all lived in the house in Godric's Hallow.This will be Harry's room, she sighed to herself and leaned against the doorframe.

She only rested there a moment before walking back to her room.She sat down at her small wooden desk.They had two desks in this house.The large one in the den was for everyone to use.All of the work for the Dark Creature Underground as well as other papers sat on that desk.This one was smaller, but big enough to suit Relena's needs.It was almost empty now, since she had stuffed most of her "projects" as Miguel called them into her duffel bag on the other side of the room, but there was still one "project" laid out across the table.

Mostly, it was newspaper clippings that read titles like, SIRIUS BLACK SPOTTED IN HOGSMADE or LOCK YOUR DOORS: VOLDERMORT'S GREATEST SERVANT HAS RETURNED.Relena puzzled over these articles for a few minutes.She had been searching for Sirius since he broke out of Azkaban.She couldn't let him get a hold of Harry, and the best way to keep that from happening was to find him herself.From underneath the articles Relena pulled out a large map of the world.It had been marked with little black dots wherever Sirius had been spotted.She stared at the map for a few minutes.

"Where are you hiding Black?" she asked no one unparticular.She continued looking over the map for a few minutes before giving up and packing it away with the rest of her "projects".Quickly, she pulled the duffel bag out to the fireplace.

"What am I forgetting?" she mumbled to herself."Oh, yeah, duh," she said slapping her own forehead.Relena went back through all the rooms checking to make sure all of the wards that she and Miguel had put up were still in place.It wouldn't do for some insane death eaters to break into their apartment while they weren't around.Relena was halfway done when she suddenly heard a loud thump from the den.

"Need to work on that landing a bit don't you Miguel?" Relena called and continued checking the wards at the end of the hall.When she finally entered the den Miguel wasn't there.Instead there stood a wizard whose height was about the same as her own and was dressed in shabby robes.Having spent years hiding from an assortment of dangerous creatures Relena's instincts automatically skipped to the most dangerous conclusion, a death eater.It took Relena only a second to recover from the shock and pull out her wand.She pointed it at the other wizard,

"Turn around, slowly," she demanded through gritted teeth.The wizard who had been dusting off his robes did as she asked.

"Good morning Relena," Remus said looking cheerful and nervous at the same time.For a minute Relena stood there, confusion blatant on her face.

"Remus?" she asked lowering her wand.

"Yes," he nodded his head and gave her a look that made her fell like a nine year old which only served to anger her.

"How the heck did you get into my apartment?Where is Miguel?" she demanded.

"Miguel is following me, though I think he stopped to talk to Madame Rosmarta about something.I used floo powder to get into your apartment."

"And exactly how did you learn of my apartment's name so that you could get here?" she asked angrily.

"Miguel told me.We're becoming fast friends you know?Which I assume is something that you had hoped would happen."Relena chose to ignore his last comment.

"Miguel, as in Miguel about yeah high," Relena held her hand up above her head to mimic Miguel's height, "and yeah big," Relena spread her arms to mimic Miguel's broad shoulders, "that Miguel?"

"Yes," Remus replied confused, "Is there a problem Relena?"

"No, no problem.I'm just going to have to search around Hogwarts for a pod or something."

"A pod?"

"Yes, Remus, a pod.Like in _Invasion of the Body Snatchers._"

"And you would be looking for such a pod because…"

"Because," Relena rolled her eyes at the older werewolf, "in the movie people are replaced by duplicates of themselves that don't act like themselves," Remus looked confused, "Lets, just say it's not like Miguel to give the name of our flat away to strange werewolves, even if they are his friends.It took me four months to convince him to give Trin the name, and he's know her since we joined the DCU.'

"Trin?"

"Her parents were hippies.So anyway since you're here, what do you think?"Relena held her arms up to indicate the flat.

"It's very nice, but the name is, um, interesting."

"What you don't like the name _Nid'd Loup_?"

"Oh, I like it, but really Relena in French.I thought you hated France."

"Actually, I was thinking more of New Orleans when I put the name into French.You could have yelled it out in English and gotten here all the same.Miguel just never took the time to look it up."

"New Orleans?"Remus looked puzzled.

"Yes, I thought you liked New Orleans, Remus," Relena said as she walked into the next room to continue checking the wards.

"I did.I just figured you would have forgotten by now," Remus mumbled as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Forget New Orleans?Are you crazy?I loved that city.I'm going to take Harry there one of these days."She looked back at him instead of the ward she was poking at.All of a sudden there was a flash of sparks and Relena pulled her hand back as if she had been shocked.

"Ouch!Dammit, Miguel!" she yelled looking at her hand.

"What?Are you okay?" Remus questioned trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine.He put silver in that damn thing.What was he thinking?Well just for that he gets to check the rest of the wards himself," Relena said.She hadn't noticed Remus approach her until he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Remus, what are you doing?" she shrieked indignantly.

"Shh, let me see," he turned her hand over in his own and ran a finger down the jagged burn that the silver had left on her palm, "This looks pretty bad," he said looking into her eyes.Relena looked back at him and saw something in his eyes that she wanted to ignore, but found it hard to do as he brought his face closer to her own.

"Relena!Remus!Where are you two?" Miguel called out from the fireplace.Both Relena and Remus jumped about three feet and backed away from each other.Relena stared at him for a second before rolling her eyes and searching through the cabinet above the sink for a bandage for her hand.Remus stood on the other side of the kitchen and tried to look interested in an article on the affects of Wolfsbane potion on infant werewolves.

"So what did I miss?" Miguel asked as he walked into the kitchen holding three butter beers.He handed one to Remus, put his own down on the counter, and was about to hand one to Relena when he noticed the bandage wrapped around her hand.

"Relena, what on earth happened to your hand?"Relena stared at him with an evil glare.Remus suddenly felt very bad for Miguel.

"What happened to my hand?WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND?" Relena hollered."ONE OF YOUR STUPID WARDS HAD SILVER IN IT!WHAT IN THE WORLD EVER POSSED YOU TO PUT SILVER IN ONE OF THE WARDS!"

"Cool it, Relena," Miguel said casually, but he did seem nervous."I'm sorry.I'll take the silver out and finish checking the wards.Have a butterbeer," he said handing her the bottle.

"Damn right you will!" Relena mumbled as she snatched the bottle out of his hand and walked back down the hall to her room.

"Well, Remus," Miguel sighed, "welcome to Wolf's Den."Miguel spent the next ten minutes checking the rest of the wards."I can be such an idiot some days, Remus.You should know that.She's right.I shouldn't have put silver in these things.Not with her the way she is.I actually put it up as a vampire ward, but I should have thought about how it would hurt her.Dammit, Trin is going to kill me."

"Who is this Trin?"

"Trin, ah, she's all right.She's one of the only girls I ever see Relena hang around.She's great for Relena.Makes her leave the house every once in a while."

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Trin a friend?Yeah I guess you could say that." Miguel replied with a mischievous grin."More like a respected peer.You should meet her one of these days.I think you'd find her quite interesting."Remus was about to ask what would be so interesting about Trin, but decided against it.

"Hey, you interested in that articles Remus?" Miguel asked motioning to the paper that Remus had began staring at when he had entered the room.

"Um, yes.It's very interesting."

"One of the Researchers published it.Relena was so proud of him.Roin, I think his name is.He's over in the Untied States' branch.Relena helped him with some of the research.She loves that kind of stuff, you know?Loves messing around with her "projects"," Miguel said while tinkering with one of the wards that had been placed above a window.

Remus was about to ask Miguel more about these projects when Relena stormed back in the room."Miguel, I can't find that article.Have you seen it?"

"Which one?The one about Sirius Black, the one about your nephew, or the one that American friend of yours published?"

"His names Roin, and yes, that one," Relena sighed.

"Oh, well, it's right there.Remus was just looking over it," Miguel stated as if he hadn't even noticed Relena's annoyed state.For a moment Relena's eyes widened in horror.It was so fast that only Remus noticed it.Quickly, she snatched up the article, and shoved it into a bag she had been carrying on her shoulder.

"Are we planning on leaving any time in the next year?" Relena snapped.

"Oh course, you highness, just as soon as I finish this butterbeer," Miguel replied back with a sarcastic smirk.Relena sighed and leaned against the counter.Nobody spoke until they had all finished their drinks.

"Now, can we go?" Relena sighed.

"Yes, now we can go," Miguel replied.

It didn't take them long to get back to the Hogsmeade.Miguel carried three bags, Remus was carrying two, and Relena was only carrying one, since Remus had decided to be a gentleman and offer to carry the other for her.The two men walked in front talking adamantly about Quidditch.Relena lagged a few feet behind wondering just how much Remus knew about how she had helped Roin with the article.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair in the damp Slytherin common room when a large hawk swooped in.Quickly, he untied the letter attached to its leg, and it flew away instantly.With more excitement than he would ever admit to, Draco opened the letter from his father.It read:

Dear boy,

We might just make a spy out of you yet!I'm going to contact everyone I know within the Australian Death Eater and Darkhunter circles and see if I can find out anything about this sprite of yours.Keep your eyes opened, your ears wide, and your mouth shut.Be sure to send word of any other strange happenings at the school.

Your Father,

Lucius

Draco smirked satisfactorily.Espionage always was his favorite game.

AN: So, what do you think?I'll include a longer author's note next time, but for now, good night and god bless.

Morgan


	13. Halloween Horrors

AN: Here is a nice long chapter for all of you fans out there

AN: Here is a nice long chapter for all of you fans out there!Please, do me a favor?I know that a lot of you don't like to review and that's fine, but if you have a second just write me a message saying, "I am here."It's my strange little way of making sure that at least some people are all right after what happened on the 11th.Now, in our story thus far you have had your first glance at Nid'd Loup, which will come back into play later.Doesn't Miguel have awful timing?Running in just as Remus and Relena were having a romantic moment?Oh well.In this chapter you will finally meet the elusive Anne and the students will receive an official announcement concerning their new class.Also, flying ferret action.

Remus Lupin walked down to the Lesser Hall yawning.He hadn't sleep very well the night before.All he could think about was Relena.He had nearly kissed her!What was he thinking?Had she wanted him to kiss her?No, Relena didn't feel like that for him anymore.And why was she so upset about him reading that article?He should ask Roin next time he saw him.And why hadn't Roin said anything about seeing or working with Relena?And how had Remus gotten himself volunteered to chaperone this dance?

Suddenly, Remus found himself reliving memories.Ones he hadn't thought about for a long time.James going to this same dance with Lily, who had threatened to beat him up if he didn't take her.Peter going with that bratty Cora, and Sirius gong with Molly Bloom, the Ravenclaw beauty queen.Up until about ten minutes before the dance Remus had figured he would be going stag which didn't really bother him all that much.Then Relena walked up to him.

"Remus, who are you taking to the dance?" she asked.

"Oh, me?I'm going alone.Who are you going with?" he had asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm going with you," she had replied matter-of-factly.For a moment Remus stood there shocked.Relena Potter wanted to go with him? Certainly, James had something to do with this.

"What…what are you talking about?Did James put you up to this?" he stammered.Relena rolled her eyes at him.

"This might surprise you Remus, but I haven't done anything my brother told me to do since we were five.The way I see it, I'm dateless, and you're dateless, so we might as well go together.Okay?"

Remus stared at her for a minute.What was she talking about?Tons of guys had asked her to go with them.Guys in her own year, and if she had really wanted a date she could have just asked Severus, he was her friend after all.Why would she want to go with Remus?He was two years her elder, and she knew he was a werewolf.

"Remus, I need an answer now," she interrupted his thoughts.

"Sure," he said smiling.He took her arm and they left the Gryffindor tower together.Remus remembered that night as being incredibly strange.Dancing with your best friend's fifth year sister could do that to a seventeen-year-old boy.She had danced rather well, and put up with him stepping on her feet a number no smaller than six times.When they had all returned to the Gryffindor common room an even stranger scene took place, one that would change the way Remus looked at Relena forever, even though he hadn't known it at the time.

"Goodnight, Peter," Cora had said and without hesitation kissed him full on the lips before skipping away back to the Slytherin common room.

"I had a great time," Molly had giggled before kissing Sirius in a way that Remus had felt most inappropriate to do in public, and turning to go back to her common room.The rest of the party belonged to Gryffindor, and so entered the common room together.Sirius and Peter both insisted that they were quite tired and rushed up to the boys' dormitories.Lily had kissed James goodnight, and then walked up to the girls' dorms.James was so dazed by Lily's kiss that he didn't even say goodbye before walking up to join Sirius and Peter.

Suddenly, Remus looked around and noticed that he and Relena were alone in the common room.He looked at her with a nervous smile, and she smiled back.

"Remus, thanks for going with me.I know you probably would have had a better time without a date, but I really hope you enjoyed going with me anyway."

"No, Relena, I had a great time," Remus smiled at her again, and her eyes seemed to light up the room.

"Really?Well, thanks again Remus," she said before kissing him on the cheek."Goodnight, and tell James I'll never let him live down how he and Lily flirted all night," she called cheerfully as she walked back to her dormitory.For a few minutes Remus had stood there with his hand on his check.She had kissed him, and it had been her idea.That night Remus Lupin had gone to bed with a few thoughts of Relena Potter to accompany him.

That day was from another life in Remus' mind.Things had changed a lot since then.James and Lily had died at the hands of Lord Voldemort.Harry had been orphaned, Sirius had been wrongly accused and thrown into Azkaban, and Remus had been given his chance with Relena.A chance that he regretted losing more then anything else that had happened over the years.

Now, Remus had reached the doors of the Lesser Hall.Quietly, he opened one and slipped into the room.It was empty except for three people.Albus Dumbledore, Miguel Darkhunter, and Relena Potter all stood in the room's very center looking at the decorations.Albus looked to be his ever-cheerful self as he waved to Remus.

"Remus, come here!" he called cheerfully.Remus did so with only a moment's hesitation.He looked at Miguel for a moment.He was fidgeting with the collar of his dress robes, which he was obviously not comfortable in.For the first time Remus was drawn to look at Relena.Her hair was pilled high on top of her head with a few thin curls hanging down, leaving her neck bare.She was dressed in silver robes that hung beautifully on her form.She wore a jade pendant around her neck.The pendent he recalled Severus giving to her for her seventeenth birthday, though Remus couldn't be sure.She looked in a word, stunning.

"Good evening Remus," Albus said as though he did notice Remus glance at Relena, "Doesn't this ball room look marvelous?Though I dare say that it cannot hold a candle to Ms. Darkhunter's appearance.Relena you look quiet lovely this evening."Miguel looked at Relena with something like pride showing in his features.

"Thank you, Albus.You're too kind," Relena said blushing.Not knowing why, Remus decided to add a comment of his own.

"Oh, no, Professor Darkhunter.He is not kind enough," Remus said bowing slightly and kissing her hand, which he noticed, was devoid of the bandage she had put on it the day before."You look magnificent, Relena," he said looking her in the eyes.Relena in return turned scarlet.

"Thank you," she hesitated, "Remus."

"Well, I wonder what is keeping our students from arriving," Albus said before turning to Relena and Remus.He gave both a knowing glance that each assumed was meant for them alone.

Harry stared around the Gryffindor common room nervously.He and Ron were waiting for their dates to the Halloween Ball.It was a great honor to go, considering only fifth years and above were even allowed to attend.Ron had of course asked Hermione.Harry had asked Spridal, who had gone into an instant fit of giggles before answering him yes.For any other teenage boy, having a date would have made him nervous period, but Harry was more concerned with other matters.

Spridal had told them that an official announcement would be made tonight concerning the Combating the Dark Arts class.In his mind Harry had resolved not to take his eyes off of Relena Darkhunter for the entire night.He just knew something was wrong with that witch.He was also worried about Professor Lupin.He had seemed fine when speaking about the Darkhunters' presence in the school before, but Harry wondered if perhaps there was something he wasn't telling them.

"We're ready!" Hermione called from the girls' staircase.The sight of her and Spridal coming down the stairs made both boys mouths drop open.Hermione was wearing dress robes of a pale green that matched her brown eyes and hair perfectly.Spridal on the other hand was wearing deep purple dress robes that accented her black hair and blue eyes in an almost supernatural way.

"So, are we ready to go?" Spridal asked taking Harry's arm.

"Um, uh, yes," Harry stammered, and the four of them walked out of the portrait hole.Belatedly, Harry realized that he hadn't seen Ginny come down the stairs.

Relena looked around the Lesser Hall.If you could even call it that, she thought.It was completely devoid of students for now, but that would change shortly.She looked over at Miguel who looked as uncomfortable as humanly possible in the dress robes she had forced him to wear.It had taken an hour to get him to change into those robes.He had wanted to wear his Hunter gear, claiming, "The students should get to know me as I am".

The room was decorated to mimic the atmosphere of the Halloween feast that the other students were attending in the Great Hall.In the front of the room there sat a great table where the professors who had agreed to chaperone the dance would be sitting.Relena found it odd that there were six seats at the table considering that only five professors had been chosen to attend this dance.Besides herself and Miguel, it was only supposed to be Severus, Remus, and Albus, who had decided that Professor McGonagall could watch the younger children this year.

Quickly, she glanced over at Remus who was talking to Professor Dumbledore.Perhaps Remus had thought she hadn't noticed or perhaps he didn't care, but he hadn't stopped giving her occasional glances and even full stares since he had entered the Lesser Hall.Relena smiled to herself.She knew that glance.He had always stared at her like that when they were going to dances and the like.Well, good let him stare, she thought to herself.Quickly, Relena glanced down at her dress robes and smoothed out a wrinkle in the tight fitting silver fabric.What am I doing?I shouldn't be acting like this, she thought.Damn, Remus!Why does he always make me feel like a fifteen-year-old waiting for her crush to ask her out?

Relena looked up at the clock.It was only 7:30, but Severus still hadn't arrived.What could possibly be keeping him so long?Relena only had to wait a few minutes to discover the answer to her question.

"Really?" she heard a woman's voice laugh as the doors opened.Severus walked through with a young woman with red hair and large green eyes.For a moment Relena had to remind herself that Lily was dead, the woman looked so much like her sister in law.She and Severus had entered the room laughing, but it only took a second for Severus to begin scanning the room for another presence.

When he saw Relena, he turned and whispered something to the woman at his side.Together they walked over to Relena.The red-haired woman reached her before Severus did.

"Hello," she said extending her hand for Relena to take.From far away this woman had looked almost identical to Lily, but when she was standing right in front of Relena her appearance was nothing like that of the deceased Mrs. Potter.She was taller than Lily had ever been, almost as tall as Severus himself and matching Relena's height perfectly.She wasn't thinner than Lily, but she definitely looked more muscular.Her features were much sharper than Lily's had been.Her eyes were not the emerald green that had been Lily's trademark for years.Instead they were more of a pale apple green and seemed to be filled with something other than the cheery expression she wore.There seemed to be something different behind her eyes.Cunning perhaps?

Without hesitation Relena stuck out her own hand to shake the other woman's.When they released each other, Relena could see Severus standing just a step behind the woman.She seemed to examine Relena for a few minutes, before her features suddenly cracked into a smile.

"So, you are the famed Relena Potter that I have heard so much about," she said embracing Relena in a hug."I'm Anne, Anne Lasope," she said releasing Relena from the hug.Relena couldn't help, but feel angry with Severus for disclosing her greatest secret to this woman.So this was the Anne that Severus was so in love with.Relena had sensed from his first mention of the woman in front of her that he had cared for her more than anything else in the world.

"Oh, so you're the love of my dear Sevie's life?" Relena teased.

"Am I?" Anne said casting a glance at Severus, "from the way he goes on about you, I would assume that you had taken that category."

"You mean Severus and I?That would be like marrying my older brother," Relena laughed.

"So, Ms. Potter," Anne's tone had suddenly gone icy.

"No, I don't go by Potter now," Relena interrupted, "It's Darkhunter."

"Oh, so you've married?"

"No, I'm just a member of the Darkhunter clan, so I like to go by their last name."

"Did you call me, Boss?" Miguel asked appearing at her side.

"No, but Anne this is Miguel Darkhunter, my brother," Relena replied, her voice stumbling at the word brother.

"Good evening, Mr. Darkhunter.I'm sorry to say that I really haven't heard all that much about you," she said, holding out her hand to shake Miguel's.Instead of shaking it, Miguel bowed down to kiss her hand, a gesture that made Relena roll her eyes at him.Anne looked surprised for a minute, but smiled instead.

"Finally, a gentleman," she said, smirking at Severus."So, Relena, what do you teach?"

"Well, Miguel and I are going to teach Combating Dark the Arts."

"Hmm, I've never heard of that course before.Is it new?" Anne inquired sounding truly interested.

"Yes, it is.We're going to be teaching the students how to sense the presence of and then defend themselves from dark creatures."

"Really?Including dark wizards?"

"Well, of course.I mean they are the biggest threat for young wizards and witches today with Voldemort reappearing and all."Anne looked like she thinking something over for a minute.

"Well, Ms. Darkhunter, I must say that I do agree with you," she said though Relena had the feeling she was hiding something.

"Excuse me," Albus interrupted, "but I do believe that the students are arriving."No sooner had he said that then one of the ghosts at the door called out "MS. SPRIDAL DARKHUNTER AND MR. HARRY POTTER!" 

For a moment Relena looked up at the couple in shock.Spridal looked lovely, but it was Harry who caught her eye.He was in every physical way James, except for his eyes.He had Lily's green eyes.He was wearing dress robes of a dark green that made his messy black hair stand out perfectly.A maternal instinct suddenly took hold of Relena.That was Harry!Her Harry!The little boy whose dippers she had helped Lily change.The little boy that made her think about settling down with someone, Sirius at the time.She had to talk to him, had to tell him where she had been, had to yell at him for getting himself into so much trouble over the past years.She wanted to go up to him and hug him, but luckily, Miguel took her arm and gently steered her over to the teachers' table.

Relena didn't take her eyes off of Harry until Miguel pulled out a chair for her to sit in.She accepted in gratefully noting only vaguely that Miguel was sitting to her left and Anne to her right.

Once again Relena looked over at Harry who was now sitting at one of the small circular tables to her left.He was talking with Spridal and a group of other students who had entered.There was one girl with light brown hair.What was her name again?Relena hadn't heard the ghost announce her; she was to busy watching Harry.Well, whoever she was she was talking adamantly about something, while the others just rolled their eyes at her.Sitting next to her there was a boy with flaming red hair, who must have been her boyfriend from the way they keep holding hands.His hair reminded Relena of someone, but who?Could he be Arthur Weasley's youngest son?What was his name again?She had only met Bill and Charlie, but she knew there were others, simply for the fact that Arthur never stopped talking about them.

Also sitting with Harry and his friends there was a small girl with red-hair.That's Ginny!Arthur's little girl!She remembered Ginny.The small girl kept looking adoringly at Harry as if he alone was worthy of her attention.Hmm, kind of like another little girl I used to know, Relena thought casting a glance at Remus who was in a conversation with Miguel.

Sitting next to Ginny was a short little boy who reminded Relena vaguely of Peter Pettigrew.He seemed to be Ginny's date, but obviously was not her boyfriend.Maybe there's hope for those two yet, Relena thought as she looked back at Harry who was now talking with Ginny causing the girl to turn bright red.

There was the sound of someone tapping on glass and Professor Dumbledore stood up.Relena looked around noticing only now that the entire Lesser Hall was filled with students.One Slytherin boy caught Relena's eye.It couldn't be!She looked at the boy for a moment his silvery white hair and gray eyes gave him away almost immediately.Lucius Malfoy's son, what was his name again?She'd have to watch her step around him.If he was anything like his father, that little boy could be her greatest threat while she was at the school.

"Good evening, young ladies and gentlemen," Albus began, and everyone's attention turned to him, "Welcome to the Halloween dance.I hope you enjoy this evening and usually we allow you to do as you please tonight as long as one of the chaperons does not believe that it needs putting stop to, but I have one announcement to make that affects both the sixth and seventh years.You will all be gaining a new class this year, Combating the Dark Arts.This class will work hand in hand with Defense Against the Dark Arts.In it you will learn how to sense and protect yourselves from Dark Creatures.You will also learn more about an organization very rarely mentioned in the wizarding world, but I am getting ahead of myself.You will all learn in good time what this course requires of you.For now I'd like to introduce to you your new teachers for this course, Mr. Miguel Darkhunter and Ms. Relena Darkhunter."

At Albus' words both teachers stood up and received a quite applause from the students.Relena noticed some of the Gryffindors glance quizzically at Spridal, but she also noticed a reaction she hadn't expected.Some of the boys' jaws had practically hit the floor when she had stood up.A few seventh years, probably Slytherins, had even whistled at her.Relena looked at Miguel who had obviously noticed the students' reactions as well and although he was trying very hard to hide it he obviously didn't appreciate their lack of respect toward Relena.Remus on the other hand was fuming.Relena had very rarely seen him this angry.It couldn't be because of the reactions of a few students, could it?He was probably just upset about their lack of respect towards a fellow teacher.Hesitantly, Relena sat down, and let Albus continue.

"I'm sure the professor's both appreciate that…um…. warm welcome.You'll start classes with them Monday out on the Quidditch pitch, but for now let's eat!"Albus waved his hand and suddenly food appeared on the plates of every table.Relena was helping herself to a roll when Anne tapped her on the shoulder.

"Well, Relena, you certainly did make a strong first impression," she commented.

"Yes, I suppose, I did," Relena laughed.

"You'll have to beat some of those boys off with a stick.Though by the looks of you I have no doubt that you could probably do that very easily.I swear boys never grow up.Severus is the first man I ever knew not to drool over me the moment I walked into a room."

"Yes, well those boys will soon learn that I am not to be trifled with.I may not look tough, but I can most definitely take care of myself."

"I don't know if you realized it my dear, Relena, but you do look very though as you put it, but you are also very pretty, a fact that has not escaped many of the students in this school, and has even drawn the attention of one of our dear professors," Anne commented motioning her head to Remus.

"Who?Remus? Oh, no, we're just old school friends, that's all," Relena said feeling suddenly like the other woman had managed to see into her soul.

"Now Relena, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" Relena asked innocently, taking a bite of mince pie.

"Well, let me just put it this way.The way Miguel looked when the students started whistling at you, that is how a good friend or even a brother looks when someone offends you.The way Remus looked… I swear Relena if I didn't know how sweet tempered he is, I would have thought he would stand up and curse the whole room just for looking at you."

"I think you're letting your imagination run away with you, Anne," Relena stated.

"Perhaps, I am," Anne agreed though Relena could tell that she didn't really believe that.The rest of the meal went as well as could have been expected.Relena caught Harry staring up at her a few time, though it was obvious that Ginny was holding most of his attention, and Spridal was doing her best to keep him busy when Ginny was not around.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the plates magically cleared themselves and music began to play.The tables flew to sit on one side of the room so that couples could come out and dance.Relena had not even thought about dancing that evening until Miguel approached her.

"Hey, Professor Darkhunter, would you mind dancing with your _brother_?" Miguel asked almost nervously.

"Sure, Miguel.Just remember I'm not as good a dancer as Trin," Relena laughed, and Miguel blushed slightly.Quickly, Miguel pulled Relena out onto the dance floor.They swept around students as they dance.They weren't the best dancers in the world, but they had danced so many times together that they new how to step to avoid one another's feet.They had been dancing for only a few minutes when Relena saw one of her future male students staring at her out of the corner of her eye.Relena wondered if perhaps Miguel had seen it as well.

"They shouldn't do that," obviously he had.

"Do what?" Relena questioned as he spun her in a small circle.

"Look at you like that.It's not as if you're a chuck of meat Relena.You're their teacher, and old enough to be any of their mothers.They should show you more respect!" Miguel replied through gritted teeth.

"Ever the best friend aren't you Miguel?" Relena sighed, "You can't stop how their minds work.They're teenage boys.They can look, but if they ever try to pass looking they'll learn that I don't approve of it, and I can do it without your help.Yes, I'm their teacher, but I also want to be their friend, and having my _brother_ beat them up will not help me win any of them over to the right side of the cause."

"Fine, I'll let it go," Miguel sulked, "for now.So what did you think of Professor Snape's date?"

"She seems pretty nice, though I wouldn't be surprised to find she was a Slytherin when she came to school.I think she knows more than she's letting on.Actually, I know she knows more than she's letting on.She knows I'm Relena Potter, Miguel.I don't think she'll say anything more about it, but she could prove to be a problem."

"Don't worry about it Relena.Even if she goes to Voldemort herself to tell him, you're at Hogwarts for the time being and that means that you have Albus Dumbledore's protection."They danced together for a few more minutes in silence, and when the song ended Relena began walking around the room, trying as best she could to make friends with some of the students.

A group of Ravenclaw girls had finally accepted her into a conversation they were having about an upcoming Quidditch match, when a rather slim girl with mousy brown hair pushed her way toward Relena.It was the girl that Harry had rolled his eyes at earlier, but she was alone.Glancing out at the dance floor, Relena saw Harry dancing with Ginny, and the girl's date dancing with Spridal. 

"Excuse me, Professor, but could I speak with you," the girl asked shyly, but with a bit of a bossy tone.

"Of course," Relena said before walking with the girl to a deserted corner of the room.For a minute the girl just looked at her as if she wasn't quiet sure what to say to her.Finally, she asked her question.

"Are you Spridal's sister?" she asked.Relena must have given her a strange expression, because the girl shrank back a little."I'm sorry.I should have introduced myself first.I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"It's very nice to meet you Hermione, and yes, in a way, I am Spridal's sister," Relena released a thankful sigh; at least Spridal wasn't calling her mum anymore.

"Oh, all right.I just wanted to introduce myself before we had our first class, and you seemed to be trying to meet some of the students, unlike your…. um… the other Professor Darkhunter."

"Oh, Miguel.He's my brother."

"Really?Well, that explains a lot."

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger?"

"I mean about the way he looks at you.I was there the night you arrived.He looked nervous, like he wanted to protect you, but was scared you'd hurt him if he did.If you don't mind my asking, Professor, what exactly will you be teaching in your class?" Hermione gulped nervously.

"I'm guessing by the expression on your face that you did not enjoy Professor Trelawney's class."Hermione looked at her with a 'how did you read my mind' glance."No, Hermione, I can't read minds.I simply thought of how much you reminded me of L… I mean a friend of mine at your age.She didn't like Divination either, neither did I come to think of it."Hermione looked up at the young professor as if she understood her completely.

"I hated Divination.I dropped the class during my third year.Trelawney is awful.She's a total nutter, as Ron would say, I mean she has this obsession with continually predicting one of my friend's death."

"Oh, and which friend would that be?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," Hermione answered shyly.For a moment Relena felt that old anger rising, like on the night she had fought with the vampire.How dare that old bat make assumptions about Harry's death!Clenching her fists Relena tried to calm down so as not to loss face in front of the girl next to her.Something in Hermione's expression changed as if she were suddenly trying to place Relena.

"I don't mean to be rude Professor, but have I met you before, perhaps in the muggle world?"

"No, I don't believe so.I think I'd remember you if I had Hermione."

"You just look very familiar, though I'm not sure how.Are you related to anyone in this school?Besides Spridal I mean," Uh oh, Relena thought, this one's smart.She could be trouble.Relena wasn't any good at lying, and a girl like Hermione Granger would probably see right through her in a minute.If Hermione thought something was up, Relena had no doubt that she would tell Harry.

"Excuse me ladies," a calm male voice asked from behind Relena, "Hermione if you don't mind you can ask Professor Darkhunter whatever questions you want during your first class with her this Monday, but for now I was wondering if Ms. Darkhunter would be so gracious as to speak with me for a moment."Relena still hadn't turned around; something in her spine was tingling.The voice was warm and comforting, but she wasn't sure whom it belonged to.As Hermione nodded her head and left Relena realized who it was.Albus Dumbledore, she internally sighed with relief.

"Oh thank you Albus," she said turning around.Suddenly, hazel eyes caught gold and Relena knew that the man in front of her was not Albus Dumbledore.Her face fell as she looked at Remus.Had he been this way before?His voice so calm, his features so impossibly warm, his soul so visible through his eyes.He couldn't have been.She could never have fought with the man before her.He was to kind, to gentle.

"You're very welcome Relena, but as you can plainly see I am not Albus," Remus said with a halfhearted laugh.

"Yes, I'm sorry Remus.Would you like to dance?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, Relena."Their steps were near perfect as they entered the crowd of giggling and sighing students.The two danced in silence for a while before Relena spoke.

"Thank you again for rescuing me Remus."

"Well, I couldn't let you blow your cover before you even met Harry now could I?" he laughed.He had such a sweet laugh.

"I would not have blown my cover," Relena hissed indignantly.

"Face it Relena you're just no good at lying strait out.You prefer espionage as I recall," Remus laughed again.

"Yes, well, James always blamed that on Severus," she said moving her head to lie on his shoulder.

"I always blamed it on you," he whispered sending a chill down Relena's spine.They danced in silence for a few minutes, and when the song ended Remus lead her back to the head table.Sitting down, they began to talk about their up coming classes until they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, Lupin," a cold voice drawled.Relena looked up at Severus with one of those 'get out of here now!' looks, but he didn't budge."I need to speak with Relena if you don't mind."

"Of course Severus," Remus said standing up, "Relena I shall see you later.I actually have a request to make of you, but for now I will leave you with Severus since Miguel seems to be trying to attract my attention."Remus left and walked over to Miguel who had actually been trying to get his attention.

"I see you're on good terms with Lupin," Severus said taking Remus' empty chair, "at least you are for now, though knowing you two who knows how long that will last."Relena sent him an evil glance.

"I was actually having a civil conversation with him, the first one in years.So what do you want?"

"Why, Relena, I'm hurt," Severus, said with an uncharacteristic sneer, "I wouldn't have interrupted you if it weren't important."

"I know," Relena sighed, "so what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I learned shortly before the dance that Voldemort may have a spy or two running around this place.They're most likely shape shifters, so best be on your guard."At his words Relena sat up a little straighter.

"_Revilious,_" she said a she waved her hand in front of her eyes, and a blue shield that only Relena could see covered her eyes; enhancing her senses."Thanks Severus.Now I'll be able to see everyone in the rooms true form.Kind of like Mad Eye's eye, but a little more complicated.How did you find out about them being here anyway?"

"I have my ways," Severus answered mysteriously.Relena didn't like the sound of it, but she decided to let it go, for now."So," Severus interrupted her thoughts, "what did you think of Anne?"

"She seems a lot like you Severus.She's probably nice, but she hides it well.Where did you meet her again?"

"Oh, I met her at one of those magic clubs, you know, the ones you used to go to, to make fun of the muggles."

"Severus, somehow I can't picture you going to one of those."

"Albus asked me to go, so I did.I had a dreadful time."

"Severus, I have to tell you something.Please don't take this the wrong way.Don't ask me why, it's just a feeling I get off of her, but I think maybe Anne is hiding something."Relena stared into Severus' coal black eyes, trying desperately to explain herself to the wizard without words.

"Aren't we all Relena, aren't we all," He replied quietly, and Relena knew exactly what he meant.She wanted to say more to him, but a sudden movement caught her attention.

Harry had been enjoying the dance, much to his own surprise.It had helped that Spridal wasn't forcing him to dance every ten minutes.She had moved among the other boys effortlessly.She had even made Ron look like a good dancer, much to Hermione's distress.

Harry had meant to keep an eye on Professor Darkhunter, but as soon as Ginny had followed them into the room with Neville on her arm, Harry had decided that giving her some attention tonight wouldn't be such a bad idea, since she looked like a goddess.Unfortunately, Harry had given her much more attention then he had originally expected, add to that the fact that Spridal keep asking him to introduce her to every boy in their year, and it equaled very little observation time of Relena and Miguel Darkhunter.Hermione had tried to get some information out of Ms. Darkhunter earlier, but Professor Lupin had needed to talk to her first.The majority of the glances Harry had gotten of the other Professor were her dancing.He had watched as she danced with Miguel who had an obvious scowl on his face, most likely caused by the way Crabb had been staring at Relena.He had also watched her watch with Professor Lupin, and Harry had a strange feeling about the two of them together.

"Harry?Harry?" Spridal called as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, Spri," Harry teased.Spridal looked like she was contemplating the nickname before shrugging and dragging Harry over to where the others were already standing.

"Hey, Spridal," Ginny began, "is that Professor Snape talking to your sister?"Quickly, Spridal glanced up to the head table.Harry followed her gaze just in time to see Professor Darkhunter motion across her face with her hand.

"Uh oh," Spridal commented.

"What?" asked a disgusted looking Ron."Spridal do me a favor and tell your sister that she's much to good to go with Snape.I bet you we could hook her up with Professor Lupin if she wanted."

"Shh, Ron!" Spridal scolded, "Relena just put on a piece of invisible gear.Something's up.I wonder what is could be."

"Well, if it isn't the Gryffindor goofballs," drawled a cold voice.Harry turned around to face Draco Malfoy."Let's see, who do we have here?I see a Potty, two Weasels, a Mudblood, and a _sprite_," Draco spat out the last word as if it were some kind of offence."I guess you've all decided to make up for Granger's lack of magical potency by letting an unnatural little magic freak into your little gang."

"Watch it Malfoy," Spridal warned.

"Hey, _sprite_, are you related to the Professors up there?I gotta say that the girl's pretty cute, but the guy's uglier than a Red Cap," Draco drawled as Spridal shoot daggers at him with her eyes, "So I guess you're going to be related to Snape soon, eh, _sprite_?Pity, I would have made your aunt an offer she wouldn't refuse."The entire group got what Draco was implying immediately.Spridal was trying to contain her anger, but Harry was none so good with putting up with Draco's stupidity.

Faster than anyone had dreamed possible both boys pulled out their wands.Draco yelled out a curse, but Harry ducked and it hit Goyle instead.Harry pointed his wand at Draco, and without Harry having to say a word Malfoy was automatically transfigured into a ferret.For a moment Harry looked at Draco's small white body on the ground in shock, but he wasn't given long to let it set in.

"DRACO MALFOY AND HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" Harry heard Professor Darkhunter's voice bellow from across the room."JUST WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?YOU CANNOT CURSE EACH OTHER AT A SCHOOL DANCE!" she yelled as both Professors Lupin and Snape followed her across the room.When she finally reached them, Harry was very glad that she was not his sister.He would hate to have her mad at him more than once in a lifetime.Her previously hazel eyes were now glowing an almost blood red color, and next to Harry Spridal's eyes had changed to a quiet green.

"Harry where is Draco?" Professor Lupin said laying a hand on Professor Darkhunter's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.All he got in response was a glare from Professor Snape.

"I'm not sure, Professor Lupin.He was turned into a ferret and I haven't seen him since," Harry responded though out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione make a dive for something white on the floor.

"You did what?" Professor Darkhunter asked through gritted teeth.

"I believe, Relena, that Mr. Potter means that he turned Mr. Malfoy into a ferret, and now he can't find him," drawled Snape.

"Wait Professors!" called out Hermione, "I've found Draco."Sure enough there was a white ferret rolling around in Hermione's arms as she approached the teachers.Snape looked menacing, Relena looked exasperated, and Remus looked almost as if he felt sorry for the group.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Snape called out. Draco turned back into a boy, though a dizzy and confused one."Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle go to the hospital wing immediately."Draco shot Harry a smirk as he and Goyle, whose face had turned black and orange, left the room."For turning another student into a rodent, I think that we should take fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape said glancing at the other Professors.Lupin just stood there watching Darkhunter, but she looked as if she was going to hit Snape over the back of the head.

"I quite agree, Severus," she said putting most of the students in the group into a state of shock and Professor Snape looked satisfied though Professor Lupin looked at her as if he knew she had something up her sleeve, "I also want to award Gryffindor with fifty points since Ms. Granger did find Mr. Malfoy."Snape looked as if he might protest, but Darkhunter sent him a look that made it very clear she would throttle him if he said another word.Then Snape did something amazing.He shut up!Harry couldn't believe it.Professor Snape had never stayed quiet about anything in his entire life, unless he was faced by Professor Dumbledore, but there stood Professor Darkhunter and he stood silent.This is no ordinary witch, Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly, Professor Darkhunter's body went rigid.She looked around the room for a minute before her eyes stopped on a fifth year that Harry had never seen before.

"Miguel!Could you come here for a moment?" Professor Darkhunter called to the other professor across the room.Miguel nodded and approached the group.For a few minutes Harry stood with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.What was she going to do?He looked at Spridal, but she had gone rigid as well.

"Oh no," she mumbled, "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

"Spridal calm down," Relena ordered in a calm voice.

"What's going on?" Miguel asked as he approached the group.The professors had seemed to become oblivious to the group of five students standing near by.

"Miguel, put on your visor," Relena ordered quietly.Miguel looked at her oddly for a minute before swiping his hand across his face and muttering something Harry didn't quiet hear."Now," Relena instructed, "look over at the boy in the gray dress robes.You see him?He's the one standing in the corner all alone."Miguel looked over to the boy and his mouth nearly hit the floor.

"How would one of them get in here?" he asked.

"I don't know, but they always travel in groups of three so look for two more," answered the other Professor Darkhunter.

"Would either of you mind telling us what is going on?" asked Professor Snape whose voice was a mixture of annoyance and something Harry couldn't quite place fear perhaps.Professor Lupin stood next to them quietly as if he already knew what they were so interested in.

"Can't you feel it Severus?Shape shifters.They've got to be working for Voldemort.So, what do you want us to do, Relena?" Professor Lupin obviously felt that the Combating the Dark Arts teachers knew what they were up against.

"Well, in a room this size it will be pretty hard to spot the other two in disguise.Our best bet is to take out the one we know about by disabling his powers.That one I spotted is obviously the leader since he's standing off in the corner observing, but not doing.I'll take his magic out then stupefy him.Once that's done the other two will appear as gray putty-looking creatures with a green glow.Try to stupefy them, but if you can't a swift blow to their stomach should have the same results.Each of us should take a corner of the room.Come on lets go."With that all four of the teachers walked to different corners.Harry watched as Professor Darkhunter skillfully walked up to the boy she had pointed out as being a shape shifter.She engaged him in a conversation, and as soon as he appeared to be distracted she pulled her wand on him.Harry couldn't hear her stun him, but he knew that she had when the shape shifter hit the floor with a tremendous thud.

Suddenly, the entire hall erupted into chaos as the other two shape shifters appeared.One had been dancing with the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang.She screamed and nearly passed out, but Professor Lupin who had been standing in the corner nearest Cho, pulled out his wand and stunned the creature, which also fell to the floor with a thud.

Now, there was only one left.Harry didn't see it and from the looks on the faces of the Professor's neither did they.Suddenly, Anne Lasope, a friend of Professor Snape's, who had known Harry since he was a little boy cried out.

"HARRY BEHIND YOU!" she yelled.Harry turned just in time to duck a gray fist that was flying towards him.Harry ducked down so that his fists were right next to the creature's stomach.Suddenly, he remembered what Professor Darkhunter had said, and he threw his fist out to jab the creature in the stomach.Immediately, it fell to the floor with a third and final thud.Harry stood over the creature's body stunned until Miguel Darkhunter walked over to him.

"You did a good job, Potter," he said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, something in the Professor's eyes reminded him of Hagrid, but Harry didn't say anything.Miguel picked up the body of the third shape shifter and threw it over his shoulder, upon which he was already carrying the other two.

"Well," Professor Dumbledore said still smiling, "that was little bit of fun now wasn't it?I think that we definitely have chosen the right Professors in the Darkhunters.They handled that situation marvelously, but it is nearing midnight, and since there is a Quidditch game tomorrow I think it would be best for all of you to rejoin your houses for bed.Let me see.Professor Snape please take the Slytherins back to their common room.Professor Lupin if you wouldn't mind making sure the Hufflepuffs get back to their dormitories.Miguel please escort the Ravenclaws, and Relena that leaves you to take the Gryffindors back.All of you please meet in my office once you are finished.Thank you."

Quietly, all of the groups left for the common rooms.Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Spridal all hung to the back of the group so that they could talk.

"What were those things?" Hermione asked nervously.Ron put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shape shifters," mumbled Spridal.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously though she had calmed down considerably.

"They can change their forms to look like whatever they want to or who ever they want to, whenever they want to.I've only meet up with them twice including tonight.

They scare the bejezzas out of me, but Harry you were wonderful.You hit him just in the right spot.You aren't going to have any trouble in Relena and Miguel's class."

"Ah, it was nothing," Harry said humbly.

"I have to disagree with you Mr. Potter," said an older female voice from behind the students.The four of them stopped, and turned to face a beaming Professor Darkhunter.Her mood had changed entirely from the anger she had shown to them earlier.She was looking down at them almost fondly."That was amazing," she smiled, "Now don't get me wrong, I don't approve of you eavesdropping on my conversation, but at least you put the knowledge to good use."

"Thank you, Professor Darkhunter," Harry mumbled.

"Let's just hope that you do as well in class, and I just thought I should let you know that I'm going to be awarding another fifty points to Gryffindor for your defeat of that creature.I didn't want to say anything while Severus was there, so please, don't mention this to him."

"It's not like he can accuse you of favoritism," snorted Ron.

"Hmm," Relena repressed a laugh, "I suppose you're right Mr.?"

"He's Weasley, Ron Weasley," Spridal replied cheerfully.

"Ahh, I take it that you are Arthur's youngest son, which would make the younger girl I saw you with earlier your sister, Ginny."

"Yeah, Relena, Harry's got a crush on her," Spridal giggled.

"I do not!"Relena had to smile at Harry's reaction.

"All right so it's Spridal, Ron, Hermione, and Harry?Well I must say that I haven't seen a stranger group since the Marauders patrolled these halls." Relena laughed almost nervously in Harry's opinion."When we're outside of class I wouldn't mind you calling me Relena since I can't seem to break Spridal of the habit."

"Thank you, Professor," they all said in unison.

"Well, it seems we've reached your common room.Good night all," the professor said.Ron stepped through the portrait first, and Hermione and Spridal followed him."Harry?" Professor Darkhunter called as the boy was about to step through the portrait.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You and Ron play for your house team do you not?"

"Yes, we do."

"Good.I've managed to talk Minerva into letting me sit up in the commentators box tomorrow in her place.It should get interesting," she smiled a smile that reminded Harry a bit of Sirius, "Now off to bed with you.Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Relena," Harry said stepping through the portal.For a moment he mused to himself why the Professor seemed so willing to be nice to him, and what exactly did she know about the Marauders.As Harry approached the boys' staircase he could swear he heard the Fat Lady calling him, but he was tired so he decided it must be his imagination before going to bed.

I hate that old bag, Relena thought as she approached Albus' office.The Fat Lady in the portrait that guarded Gryffindor tower had almost blown her cover completely.After Harry had disappeared and the portrait shut again, the Fat Lady had began yelling out how much she had missed Relena Potter, and did her nephew know that she was here, and how was Remus these days.That portrait was not only annoying!She was stupid!She saw more of Remus then Relena did, so shouldn't she know how he was doing.When she started calling for Harry to come down and see his aunt that really bit it! If Relena had a knife she would have slashed that painting to ribbons, but she didn't so she had settled for a hasty goodbye.

"Dungbombs!" Relena called out as she reached the gargoyle statue that block Albus' office door.Apparently, the statue could sense what a bad mood she was in, because faster than lightning, it jumped off it's base and pushed it to the side.Relena had in turn marched up the stairs angrily, knowing that she would be the last person to get there, and she hated being the last person to get anywhere.

"We've been waiting for you Ms. Darkhunter," Albus said as she opened his office door."We had wondered what you were up to."

"That stupid Fat Lady saw me!Really Albus will you ever replace that painting!The moment she closed behind the students all I got to hear was how I hadn't visited her in such a long time, and why on earth wasn't I married and settled down yet."

"Relena married?" Severus snorted."That's a laugh," he mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Relena to hear.

"You'd think she would have stopped there, but no!She starts asking me if Harry knows his aunt is here, and when I said that he did not, she says 'Well, I'll soon put an end to that!'.Do you know what she did?She started calling him.Telling him to come down and see his aunt!I had to run like the wind just to get away from there before Harry decided to actually come down.That's the second time I've almost blown my cover tonight!I think I've set a new personal record," Relena sighed, exasperated, and flopped into a chair.For a moment everyone stood quietly waiting for her to give them some sign she was done with her ranting.When she didn't begin again, Albus continued.

"So, Relena, Miguel, what are we up against?" he asked sitting in his chair.He began to rub at the bridge of his nose, causing him to look like a man who wanted to say 'I'm getting to old for this.'

"Well, they were definitely shape shifters," Miguel sighed, "That means You-Know-Who is involved."

"His name is Voldemort, Miguel," Relena sighed.Usually, Miguel didn't have a problem saying the Dark Lord's name, but it was always after encounters like these that the old fear would rise up in him again.

"All right, yeah, him.I just don't understand who would have brought them into the castle.It doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps, they weren't brought into the castle," Relena sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Remus," she said accepting the cup, "I mean that shape shifters can change form, so they could have come on the Hogwarts Express by passing themselves off as children.Plus, those weren't natural shape shifters."

"What?" Severus asked in a state of shock.

"They weren't natural shape shifters," she replied slowly.For a minute Relena looked around the room.Who was missing?"Severus, where is Anne?"

"She had to leave, why?"

"No reason, back to the subject at hand.Those things, whatever they're going to call themselves, were wizards.I could tell because all of their human forms were identical.They were wizards who had some how figured out how to steal shifter salt."The entire room looked at her perplexed."It's hard to explain.Remus you could probably do better then I would."

"Well, think of it like this," the werewolf explained, "all living creatures are made up of different substances.Shifter salt is a substance in a shape shifter that allows them to change shape.It regulates the form of their body, hence they're real body structure is unknown to almost anyone.The only way to acquire shifter salt is by taking it directly from the shape shifter's blood."

"Well, that doesn't seem so hard," Miguel replied, "All you would have to do would be slit their throat and…"

"No, Miguel, if the shifter salt is exposed to air it automatically losses all it's potency.It wouldn't work."

"What about using one of those muggle blood transfusions?" Albus suggested.

"Still wouldn't work, Albus," Remus replied, "It would take to long.The shape shifter wouldn't hold still as soon as it realized what was going on."

"And why does that matter?" Severus drawled.

"Shifter salt can only be used if it is taken from a shape shifter as they are dying, not before and not after.In other words blood loss would have to be the cause of death.If it's exposed to air it can't be used, and it has to… stay at…oh shit…. It has to stay at body temperature."

"Relena, do you know what they're using?"

"Yes, Miguel and so do you.Think about it."Miguel sat there for a minute looking vaguely confused then suddenly the idea flashed into his mind.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense.What is it?" Severus asked.

"Vampires," the Darkhunters replied in unison.

"What?" asked Severus, who was still confused.

"I've only seen it done once.Vampires have this thing they call Gift.It enables them to transfer the nutrients form whatever they've just drank into the body of a human being without biting them or otherwise causing them to become a member of the undead.What happens is they drink the blood of whatever creature they want, then if they come across a person who needs that power for some reason or another, they well, kind of kiss them, and they regurgitate the blood into the other person's mouth.It's the only way I can think they would have done it."As Relena said this, the entire group except for her and Miguel looked disgusted.

"So, that means that good old, Moldiemort, has some vamps of his own?" Miguel replied quietly.

"Yes," Relena returned.

"Well," Albus sighed, "I guess we'll just have to make sure all of the vampires wards around the school are up.Relena your friend Robert won't be able to get back in though.Do you mind?"

"Should I?" Relena asked, "He's a royal pain in the arse, plus if he needs to get in bad enough he'll figure out a way."

"All right then well, I suggest we all get a good night's rest and deal more with this in the morning.Good night all," Albus said.The group shuffled out of his office.Severus bid them good night and walked down to his dungeon.Miguel mumbled something about needing to make stakes before running down the hall, leaving Relena and Remus alone.They walked back to their rooms in silence, neither willing to break the peaceful calm that they both felt in each other's presence.

"Well, here's my room," Relena said upon reaching her door, "Good night Remus," she said kissing him on the check."Thank you for looking out for Harry while I wasn't around.'

"You're the best godmother that he could ask for, Relena.He's a lot like James, you two are going to act more like brother and sister then aunt and nephew.Good night," he said, but he never removed his hand from his check where she had kissed him.Relena smiled to herself as she watched him walk down the hall.When she realized that she was beginning to think more about his anatomy than how sweet he was, she quickly entered her room.Throwing her heavy leather book onto her bed she sat down, and pulled out one of her "projects".Maybe, just maybe she could pull this one off, but she would need help from both Severus and Remus.

AN: What did you think?Of Anne?Of Remus and Relena?Of anybody?Next chapter: Quidditch Quarrels.

Avalonians:

**Kari: **Thank you so much for all of your great reviews and the questions you e-mailed me about.I know I've probably already thanked you, but just in case.Thank You!


	14. Quidditch Qualms

AN: Here is your next chapter.  Sorry it took so long.  It had actually been written a while ago, but FanFiction.net was suffering from so many problems that I postponed posting it.   My thanks to everyone who said something positive about the previous chapters.  Thanks to Kari and Sarah the Goblin Queen for all their help.  Thanks to Fantasy Queen for encouraging me to write in a little bit of Cho bashing.

Harry woke early the next morning to go down to the Quidditch pitch.  He wanted to get in a few warm up laps before the game that afternoon.  Quietly, he walked down to the Great Hall, which was deserted of everyone except for Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker and team captain.

            "Hello, Capy," she greeted the Gryffindor captain cheerfully.  Inwardly, Harry groaned.  He had had a crush on Cho Chang for a long time, but after taking her to his first Halloween dance a year ago he had learned that she had a bit of an airhead streak.  She was to cheerful for Harry's tastes, and Hermione and Ron had discouraged the relationship from the beginning saying that Cho was just using Harry to gain popularity among the other houses.  

            Harry gave a friendly wave back and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  He finished his cereal quickly, just in case Cho decided she should strike up a conversation, and left to go out toward the pitch.

            When Harry reached the pitch he was greeted with an almost amusing surprise.  There she was, Professor Relena Darkhunter.  She had her broomstick in one hand and was tossing a small ball up and down in the other.

            "Good morning Harry," She called though Harry was sure she hadn't seen him.  "You here to get in a few warm-up laps before the game?"

            "Uh, yeah.  Professor, you play Quidditch?" Harry asked nervously.  He saw the corners of the young professor's mouth lift into a smile.

            "Do I play Quidditch?"  Relena turned.  "Harry I was the first female beater Hogwarts had ever seen, but that was back in your dad's time."

            "You knew my dad?"  She smiled almost sadly.

            "Harry, everyone knew your dad.  He was great.  Well, most days anyway.  So do you want to warm up by yourself or do you mind if I hang around?  It's been a while since I played, almost a year now, but I'll race you if you want."  A race, Harry thought, now that might be a good warm up.

            "Okay," Harry answered before getting on his broom and flying into the air.  From above he watched Professor Darkhunter throw the ball she had been holding into the grass and mount her own broom, a Firebolt.  She flew up to where he was sitting, looking just a little bit cocky.

            "All right, Potter.  Let's see if you can beat me," she smiled.  "Starting form here, we fly around the pitch one time and…."

            "Relena get down from there now!" called a gruff voice, "'Ow come you got time to race, but not to come visit your old friend, 'Agrid!"  Harry looked down to see the massive half giant standing in the middle of the field.  "Oh, hi 'Arry!" he called.  Relena looked down in surprise.

            "You know him Harry?" she asked.

            "Yeah, Hagrid is the first wizard I ever met."

            "Well, I guess we'll have to race another time.  Come on, let's go see Hagrid."  Harry and Professor Darkhunter both flew to the ground and landed at the exact same time.  "You're not bad, Harry."

            "Bad!  He's 'Arry Potter, son of the great James Potter.  Bad at Quidditch, Relena I'm shocked you could even think that!" Hagrid cried giving Relena a friendly wink.  Something like relief seemed to filter over the young woman's features.

            "Hey, Relena, I need your help with something in the garden.  Do you mind?  I mean if you're busy…" Hagrid said starting to turn red.

            "Sure, Hagrid, I'd love to help.  Bye Harry.  Try not to be to distracted by my commentary during the game," she called as Hagrid's pet border hound, Fang, began barking at her approach.  Figuring he best talk to Ron about some strategies for the afternoon, Harry went back to the castle.     

            "Does he know?' Hagrid asked passing her a rock cake.  Relena gave Fang a playful pat on the head.  She suddenly found it hard to look into the half giant's eyes.

            "No, he doesn't know, but he's going to soon.  I just want to get to know him first.  You know gage his reactions and figure out just how he's going to react to finding out that he has an aunt that has practically abandoned him."

            "What does Lupin have to say about all this?" Hagrid asked.  Relena shot him a glare that showed just how annoyed she was by his question.

            "Lupin doesn't have any say in the matter," Relena responded, sipping her tea.  Hagrid sighed.

            "I've known you since you were a little girl Relena.  You're good at keeping secrets, but this one's going to be a lot harder to keep then most.  Are you sure you want to go through with this?  It'll change both your lives."

            "Hagrid, since the day my brother died I have wanted to raise Harry.  I've tried so hard to find some loophole in the system.  First they wouldn't let me have him because they thought I was in league with Sirius.  Then they wouldn't let me have him because I wasn't old enough to handle the responsibility of a child.  Then, well then the accident happened, and they wouldn't let me have him because I was a werewolf, after that it was because I was living with a werewolf.  After that it was because I was working for a secret organization.  I won't let them stop me his time Hagrid.  I never gave up, it just looked like I had, but I think I found a way to make the Ministry see that I really do have Harry's best intentions at heart, and this time I have Dumbledore backing me.  I can do it this time, Hagrid.  I have to do it this time."  Hagrid looked into the face of the girl he had once known to be young and full of life.  Time had aged her, draining that sense of wonderment that made her beautiful away.  Instead it had been replaced by something else, something more important.  Wisdom had come to dawn on the little girl who used to cling to her older brother's side as if he were the only thing keeping her alive.  She was older and still a bit reckless, but she now had a new wisdom about her which flowed form her as water flows from a spring.  This time Hagrid was sure she would not fail.  He smiled at her.

            "Well, Relena, if you need me you have my help."  She smiled at him.  "For now, what kind of creatures do you need me to get for your class?"

Harry swooped around the field on his Firebolt.  He kept glancing over at Cho Chang who was watching him like a hawk.  Her broom was still no match for his Firebolt, but a few extra seconds was all she would need to catch the snitch in his place.  

She had recruited a new beater as well.  His name was Core Rim.  He was murder on the other players.  He had already tried to hit Lula Bell, younger sister of Katie Bell, with a bludger early on in the game.  Luckily, Ron had been there just in time to save Lula's left arm.  

"WEASLEY IS IN POSSESION OF THE BALL!  WOW!  SHE'S A FAST ONE SHE IS!  FASTER THEN EVEN PILLDY PLOCK WAS ABOUT TWENTY YEARS BACK!  WEASLEY APPROCHES THE GOAL!  SHE SHOOTS!  SHE SCORES!"  Harry turned around briefly to give Ginny a proud grin.  She really was a very good chaser.  "THAT BRINGS THE SCORE TO 50 TO 10 WITH GRYFENDOR IN THE LEAD!  GO GRYFENDOR!  UM, UH, NOT THAT I'M PARTIAL PROFESSSOR MCGONAGALL!"  Harry had to try to keep from laughing at this point.  For anyone who had even been paying the slightest bit of attention during the game, it would have been very obvious that Professor Darkhunter was very partial to the Gryffindors.  Harry stopped for a moment to wonder if Professor Snape noticed.  Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a glint of silver.  At first his mind thought it was the snitch, but then he realized that the snitch was golden.  By the time he realized what it was, the bludger was sailing right toward his forehead.  It was going to hit him!  Harry shut his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't fall off his broom.  Suddenly, he felt a whoosh of air cross his forehead.  He sat there for a few seconds in shock.  It hadn't hit him!  The bludger had missed!  Carefully he opened his eyes.  Green met black as Harry stared in the face of Lola Palm, a Gryffindor beater.

"AND A MARVOULOUS SAVE BY LOLA PALM!  THAT ONE ALMOST HIT YOU HARRY!  GEEZ THAT TOOK A LOT OF EFFORT LOLA!  NICE PLAY!"  Lola smirked at Harry before winking and flying away.

"Potter," she called back, "looks like your girlfriend found the snitch!"  Harry eyes darted directly to Cho Chang who obviously had seen the snitch.  It was floating right below Ginny's foot.  Harry charged toward her.  He had gone further than Chang and was just reaching out to grab the snitch when out of nowhere came Rim.  He threw himself into Ginny causing the snitch to fly away and Ginny to fall off her broom.  Without a moments hesitation Harry swooped down toward the falling girl.  She was too far ahead of him.  He wasn't going to reach her in time.  They were only twenty feet above the ground when Harry finally tried kicking the tail of his broom.  This gave him the extra burst of speed he needed and reaching out he caught Ginny by her arm only seven feet above the ground.

Harry could feel the younger girl shaking as he pulled her up onto his broom.  She was breathing hard as Harry held onto her.  Harry motioned that he was calling a time out before landing on the ground with Ginny in his arms.

"AND POTTER CALLS TIME OUT!" shouted a concerned sounding Professor Darkhunter, "THAT WAS THE SNEAKEST PLAY I'VE EVER SEEN A BEATER PULL, AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I AM ASSAMED FOR BEATERS EVERYWHERE FOR THE CONTDUCT OF CORE RIM!  GRYFENDOR TEAM WILL BE AWARDED A PENALTY SHOT FOR THE CONDUCT OF THE RAVENCLAWS!"  Harry was sure that the professor hadn't stopped there, but as the rest of the team came to the ground to huddle around Ginny her voice was drowned out.

"Are you okay, Gin?" asked Ron as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," the younger Weasley stuttered.  Lula and Neville both repeated their concerns before Ginny finally convinced them that she was indeed okay.  Harry stood back and watched the rest of his teammates huddle around Ginny for a few minutes before telling them to get back on their broomsticks and get ready to fly.

"Ginny, maybe you should sit out," suggested Jenna Corinth, the Gryffindor Keeper and one of Ginny's best friends.

"No, I'm all right.  Really I am.  I just was scared out of my wits that's all."  Ron wrapped his arm around his sister in a protective way.

"You sure you want to go back up, Gin?  We could keep playing without you," he suggested.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare!  I'm going back up there whether you all like it or not."  With that Ginny, Ron, and Jenna all got on their brooms and took off, leaving Harry standing alone on the field with Lola Palm.

"I told you she found the snitch, Potter, but you thought I meant Chang didn't you.  Don't worry, Captain, I'll keep an eye on her," the beater said as she kicked off the ground.  Harry knew how Lola watched Ginny like a hawk.  He suspected slightly that it had something to do with one of the famous (or some might say infamous) Weasley twins, but Harry had never bothered to question it.  Harry followed her and the game was restarted.  Ginny took the penalty shot and gained the team another ten points.  A few minutes later, Ron sent a bludger flying at Core.  It hit the Ravenclaw in the head, knocking him out completely.  This caused Professor Darkhunter to start laughing uncontrollably.

"GO RON!  OOPS, SORRY PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"  While Cho was distracted by her own beater getting pelted with a bludger, Harry saw the snitch.  He caught it before Cho even had a chance to look at him.  Harry landed on the ground with a tremendous thud.  He had only a moment to catch his breath before a mass of Gryffindor students came running over to congratulate him.  Even as Hermione and Ron were trying to lift him onto the crowd's shoulders, Harry kept his eye on Ginny who was standing on the crowds outer edges instead of standing in the center.  She was talking with Lola.  Together they turned around to look for someone and when they saw Professor Darkhunter coming out of the commentary box, they ran up to her and began speaking.  Out of the corner of his eye Harry also saw the form of a large black dog.  Sirius!  Harry knew there would be an opportunity to speak with his godfather later, but for now he had a victory party to go to.

Relena looked lovingly at her nephew.  He really was good at Quidditch.  James would be proud.  Lily on the other hand would have been horrified.  She followed her nephew's gaze to where Remus stood next to a large black dog.  She watched them for a minute, before Remus lead the dog into the building, and out of sight.  

"Professor Darkhunter!" called a girl with amber colored hair and black eyes.  Relena recognized her instantly as Lola Palm, a beater for the Gryffindor team.  She was followed by Ginny Weasley.

"Yes?" Relena replied with a gentle smile. 

"Is it true you were a beater when you came to Hogwarts?" the girl inquired.  For a moment Relena stared at her.  How had she known?

"Um, yes, but how would you have heard about that?"

"We heard Professor Lupin discussing it with Professor Darkhunter yesterday," Ginny answered shyly.

"Oh, did you?  They didn't happen to be talking about making any bets were they?"  Relena looked down at the shorter girls.  Ginny turned a little red, but Lola's eyes filled with mischief.

"Yes, Professor Darkhunter bet that Ravenclaw would win."

"He did?  I always thought he valued his life, but oh well mine is not to judge.  Now what did you girls want?"

"We just wanted to know what you thought of our game today," Ginny asked, her courage was perking a little bit.

"I thought you girls did wonderfully!" Relena said, and she meant it, "You, Ginny, did the best snitch ignore I have seen in a long time.  Don't worry about falling off your broom.  That wasn't your fault, and I dare say that your brother made sure Rim wouldn't be moving to much for the next few days."  All of the girls laughed.  "And you Lola Palm, I must say I'm quite impressed.  There were some moves that I patented in there I think.  Like the one you saved Harry's face with.  I used to call that the upside down smack.  Saved James Potter's poor broken nose a few times as I recall."  The girls continued talking about Quidditch for a few minutes.  Before they left Relena promised to show them some other beater moves she had come up with.  As they left for the castle, Relena stood fuming.  She had hidden it well when they were near, but now her anger was beginning to boil.  How dare Miguel bet against Harry!  He knew better!  Angrily, Relena stormed off toward the castle vowing revenge on Miguel and trying to figure out which of her "projects" she should work on first.

Relena had almost stepped on Sirius when she stormed into the castle in a huff.  He was walking in his dog form next to Remus.  They were headed back to Remus' room so that they could talk about Harry.  Sirius had been troubled when Harry had written about a Relena Darkhunter coming to the school, and he had been put into a near shock when Harry had claimed that she seemed to have known James.

"She looks like she's about to kill some one," Remus mumbled when they reached his door, "Hope it isn't me this time."  Remus unlocked the door to his room, and entered, Sirius waging his tail behind him.  The room was just as Sirius had remembered.  Nothing to fancy; the classic Hogwarts' furniture given to all of the staff, a large four post bed, a warm fireplace, a closet, a tall book shelf filled with both Muggle and Wizard literature, and a desk covered in student's work filled the entire space of the room.  

Remus knelt over the fire and mixed some tea around in a cauldron.  Sirius turned back into a human being before taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire.  Looking out the window he could see that the sun was just getting low in the sky.

The moon was still only at a quarter, which reminded Sirius once again of Harry's letter.  He had said that Relena turned into a werewolf when the full moon had come, but who was this Relena girl.  He hadn't recognized her in the dark, but her voice had sounded familiar.  If she was James' little sister, she probably had a bounty out on Sirius.  Why had she bothered with Remus?  Why would she think he knew where Sirius was?  The most puzzling thing of all was, when had she been made a werewolf and by whom?  Sirius knew that Remus couldn't have done it, so was it a Death Eater in one of Voldemort's attempts to keep her from Harry.  Remus handed his friend a cup of tea and sat down in the other armchair by the fire.  The two friends sat there in silence for a while before Sirius couldn't bear it no longer.

"Was that her?" he asked Remus.

"Who?" Remus replied.  He had obviously been lost in thought.

"The girl that tried to step on me.  Is that Professor Relena Darkhunter?" Sirius asked more instantly.  For a moment Remus was quiet.

"Yes, that's her."

"Remus, is she our Relena?"  Remus gave a short almost painful laugh.

"Yes, she's James' sister.  I recognized her as soon as I first saw her, though she's changed a lot."

"Yeah, who would have thought, our little Relena, married," Sirius sighed taking a sip of his tea.

"She's not married," Remus replied not looking at his friend.  His voice held pain and regret, and he kept his eyes trained on the fire.

"But she's Professor Darkhunter now, not Professor Potter.  Why on earth would she change her name?"

"To protect herself," Remus sighed, "Her friend, the blond one, he's a Hunter from the Darkhunter clan in Australia.  Apparently, they accepted Relena as one of their own.  She took on their name so that she could disappear from being Relena Potter.  Harry doesn't know who she really is.  He won't know until she's ready to tell him," Remus said more as a warning than a reply.

"Hey Remus, my lips are sealed.  So what does she think about me?"

"She thinks you're the slimiest bit of trash ever to walk the planet, and that was one of the nicer things she said."

"Ah, she always did have a way with words.  So, I'm assuming that she still thinks I'm guilty."

"Of course.  She'll probably kill you on sight."

"Well, aren't you the happy little angel of reality.  What's eating you Moony?"

"Nothing.  Well something."

"It got anything to do with the wolf in the next room?  She's a real fox you know," Sirius remarked laughing at his own joke.

"Once again your humor escapes me Padfoot, but yes, her being here does bother me a bit."

"Why?"

"The night she arrived do you have any idea who she was looking for?"

"Well, I'd assume Harry.  Strange though when I met up with him in his third year I would have thought she'd already gotten custody of him.  I figured she was dead to tell the truth.  I guess I figured it wasn't the right time to tell Harry that he had a dead aunt along with two dead parents."

"She wasn't looking for Harry, though I have no doubt that she is only staying here to try and gain some type of custody for him.  She was looking for me."

"Why?  I mean what on earth could you possibly have for her?  Did she think that you would know where I was hiding?"

"I don't know," Remus sighed, rubbing his temples, "After her first night here she didn't seem to remember why she came or if she does then she is putting it off.  I have not clue why she was looking for me.  I think Harry thinks she wants me dead or something."

"Well?" Sirius said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"Does she want to kill you?"

"NO!  I mean I don't know why she would.  Damn, she's just confusing.  One minute she's one way and then the next she's a completely different person."

"Ahh," Sirius remarked, "I see, so James was right."  He took a sip of his tea.

"What do you mean James was right?"

"He and I had a bet going," Sirius shrugged.

"What kind of bet?" Remus asked with increased annoyance.

"We bet on which one of you was in love with the other."

"What?" Remus gasped spitting out a mouthful of tea.

"James bet that Relena was in love with you.  I bet against the odds and said that you were in love with Relena, and judging by your reaction, I'd say that we were both right.  To bad neither of us can collect on it huh?  So when did you two finally get together?"  Remus was, well, shocked.  Relena had been dating Sirius up until about four months before James and Lily died.  He figured that if his friend ever did find out about anything between the two of them that there would be at least some sign of jealousy or annoyance.

"Um, about three years after they sent you to Azkaban."

"Well, its good to know she wasn't cheating on me," Sirius laughed, but then sobered when he saw the expression on his friend's face.  "I'm guessing that it didn't work out?"

"No, not really.  It was good for a long time it was good.  We were happy.  We kept trying to figure out how she could get Harry into her custody, but nothing ever seemed to work."

"Why didn't she get him in the first place?  When Hagrid told me he was taking Harry to the Dursley's I had assumed that it was to be temporary.  I thought that he was going to stay with them until they tracked Relena down."

"No, it was meant to be permanent," Remus replied with anger echoing through his voice.

"I don't understand.  Why would Dumbledore chose the Dursley's over Harry's own aunt?"

"It wasn't Dumbledore.  It was Fudge.  Relena didn't even find out that James and Lily were dead until she came back from the States two months later.  By then Harry had been adopted by the Dursleys."

"I still don't understand…."  
            "Because they thought she was helping you."

"What?"  Now it was Sirius' turn to spit out his tea.

"They figured that since you two had been dating right before she left for the States, you must have been in it together.  I thought she was going to kill somebody the day she found out."

"How did she find out?"

"She came home."

"No.  Remus, you don't mean she…"

"She came back from holiday and went to the house in Godric's Hallow to see Lily and James.  When she got there the house was in shambles. They never did bother to fix it.  I was there because Dumbledore sent me to fetch something from the house for him.  He's a clever old man.  He should have been in Slytherin."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me what thing I was there to fetch.  He just said that I'd know it when I saw it.  He knew Relena was coming home that day.  Well I was walking up the house's walk when I heard this heart retching scream.  It was awful Sirius.  She was so disoriented.  She just kept screaming.  I didn't even realize who she was at first.  All I saw was a tall young brown-haired witch.  As soon as I realized it was Relena I ran up to her.  I'm not sure who she thought I was, but she was so angry.  She kept hitting me and screaming about James and Lily and Harry.  It was awful Sirius.  When she finally did calm down, she demanded that I tell her everything that had happened.  She was so angry at Fudge that I almost didn't get her to come back to Hogwarts.  She wanted to go straight to the Ministry and demand answers."

"Oh God, when I saw Harry for the first time, running from the Dursley's, I thought that she was dead Remus.  I really believed that Voldemort had gotten her too.  The sight of Harry sitting out there alone when Relena should have been there to protect him was almost more than I could bear."

"I know.  She kept fighting to get to him.  They wouldn't even let her go near him for a long time.  She finally convinced them that she was safe enough to watch him from a park bench or something, but even that was eventually rebuked."

"Why?"

"Long story short, Vernon did something she didn't like, so she hit Vernon.  It was actually a pretty funny sight.  That's the reason they rebuked her anyway, or so they say, but I know the truth.  That fight took place only a week after the accident."

"What accident?"

"The one during which she became a werewolf."

"Who bit her then?  Did the Ministry ever catch them?"

"You know what happens to a werewolf that bites somebody if they're reported to the Ministry."  Sirius nodded his head.  "Well, Death by beheading is simply not a good way to go about it.  She wouldn't tell me who bit her.  I think I know who it was, but she would never tell anyone."

"It was a friend of hers?"

"One of her best at the time."

"I should tell her I'm here."

"Sirius, I'd advise against that.  She might just kill you.  At least wait until you're sure there will be a need to tell her.  Wait until Harry find out about her first."

"Oh, all right Moony," Sirius sighed as he took another sip of his tea.

AN: So who do you think bit Relena?  What do you think of the little Harry/Ginny romance I started?  The Harry Potter movie just came out, so I'm hoping to see it this weekend, but I think I might have a problem getting tickets.  Good Bye, till we meet again.

Morgan

Avalonians:

**Kari: **Thank you again for helping me!

**Sarah The Goblin Queen: **Thank you too!  I'm really looking forward to seeing your HP fan fiction and of course you can use Casey's name!

**Singer: **I'm so happy you're back!  I was starting to worry.  I think we should write the Bahamas story.  It would be fun.  When you get a chance e-mail me, and we can start.  I'm really looking forward to seeing your fan fiction.  Say hi to Harry for me.  I had wondered where he went.  Remus and Relena say hi, and so would Severus and Anne, but they're in the Caribbean.  Talk to you soon.  My e-mail is posted under my profile.


	15. Lessons Well Learned

AN: HI!  Wow, this went up fast!  See I was motivated.  This is a nice long chapter, about 15 pages I think, and that was before my author's notes.  So how did you all like my Cho bashing last chapter?  Sorry, Cho fans, but the girl is getting on my nerves.  For all of you who thought there might be a little more to Lola Palm then meets the eye, you were right and here's where you'll finally get to find out about her involvement in the Weasley family.  I plan to actually write her story one of these days.  It'll be called Carrot's Girl, but that will only make sense after reading this chapter.  Did anyone besides Sarah the Goblin Queen notice that she and Relena were both female beaters?  I'm sure you did.

Lola Palm and Ginny Weasley snuck quietly into the library, Ginny's wand giving them only the faintest light.

"Lola what are we doing her at three in the morning?" Ginny wined.  She was wearing a pair of black school robes over a set of Chudley Cannon pajamas.

"We're looking for something important, Red," replied the seventh year as she tousled Ginny's already wild hair.

"Lola, why are you persisting in this search?  I'm sure Professor Darkhunter isn't hiding any secrets?"

"Ginny, Relena and I are kindred spirits.  Believe me she's hiding something," Lola replied as she began to shuffle through a gigantic card catalogue.  Se looked through for a minute before the one she was looking for jumped out of the drawer to her right and into her hand.

"Hmm, system must be acting up," she stated as she walked to the opposite side of the library with Ginny in tow.

"Lola, I think Ron's right," Ginny sighed, "since George left you do have to much time on your hands."

"Listen up, Red," Lola turned to face the younger girl, "yes I miss George, but that is entirely beside the point!  I keep noticing the way Professor Darkhunter looks at Harry and at you and at you two when you're together.  It takes her back to something, I'm just not sure what, so essentially you could say that I'm doing this for Harry's benefit, and not just to stay my own curiosity."

"But Lola, she seems perfectly nice.  Why don't you just ask her what you want to ask her?"

"Because, Ginny, if she is who I think she is she is not going to admit it to me unless I have some kind of proof," Lola replied as she began to climb up a ladder by one of the bookshelves.

"What do you mean?  Who is she?" Ginny was starting to get nervous.

"Think about it, Ginny.  Her name is _Relena _Darkhunter, she played as a beater for the Gryffindor team when _James Potter_ came to school."

"I still don't see what you're getting at, Lola," Ginny yawned.

"Haven't any of you read _Hogwarts: A History_?  I mean I know Hermione has and I am a bit unnerved by the fact that she hasn't already reached this conclusion."  Lola pulled a book out of its place on the shelf before shaking her head and putting it back.  "Didn't any of you even think about the possibility that Relena's last name isn't Darkhunter?  The first female beater ever to play for Gryffindor team was named Relena."

"All right, so you are now going to have classes conducted by your hero.  What's wrong with that?"

"My "hero" as you so delightfully put it did not have the last name Darkhunter.  Ah ha.  Here it is," Lola said as she pulled out what looked to be a large yearbook.  She jumped off the ladder and hit the ground with a resounding thud.  For a moment she stood next to Ginny listening for someone to enter the room.

"I think we're okay.  Nobody heard us," she whispered to a nervous looking Ginny.  Quietly she carried the book over to one of the tables in the back of the library.  Filliping it open she began to look through the index.

"Wh-what are you looking for?" Ginny yawned.

"I'm looking for a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from James Potter's seventh year."

"Oh," Ginny replied, still just as confused as ever.  "Why?"

"She said she played with James Potter, so I'm looking for her picture.  Here she is."  Lola pointed to a girl standing in between Harry's father and Sirius Black.  Ginny looked down on the page to see the team member's names.

"But, look, Lola she isn't here.  It's Weasley, Wood, Douglas, Black, Potter, and…. Potter?"  Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, Potter, Relena Potter."  Suddenly there was a loud crack as the door to the library door closed.  "Quick!  Hide!" Lola hissed as she and Ginny dove under the table.    

            "Stupid kids.  Always sneaking about after curfew," muttered Filch as he entered the room.  "Do you smell anyone precious?" he asked his cat Mrs. Norris.  Norris stared at him as if she thought he was insane.  "All right then.  We better be off.  I just know someone is sneaking around here tonight."  He turned to leave, but Mrs. Norris kept staring at the table.  "Come along, precious!" he called, and with that Mrs. Norris removed her eyes from the girls hiding place and followed the caretaker out the door.  When it slammed shut again, the girls poked their heads out from beyond their hiding place.

            "That was close," Ginny sighed.

            "Filch gives me the creeps," Lola commented as she continued staring at the book.  Ginny looked at the older girl waiting for her to say something.

            "We should tell Harry," Ginny supplied.

            "No, I want to talk to Darkhunter first.  I want her to explain a few things to us.  When I have her for class on Monday, I'm going to ask her to have a chat with us before dinner.  Okay?"

            "Lola, why do I always get pulled into your messes?"

            "Just lucky Red.  Besides do you want to help your boyfriend or not?"

            "All right fine," Ginny sighed to tired to blush she snapped the book shut and watched as Lola put it back up on a high self.  The two girls left the library in silence.  As they were walking back to the common room a question popped into Ginny's head.

            "Lola?"

            "Yeah, Red."

            "If you call me Red, then what on earth do you call my brother?'  Lola blushed for a minute before answering.

            "Carrots."

            "What?" Ginny laughed, "But that name almost kept him from speaking to you for your entire time at the school."

            "Shh.  Yeah I know, but it was the only name that Fred refused to respond to, besides I like carrots."

            The young witch walked up the sidewalk in the early afternoon sun humming "The Street Where You Live".  She would see her brother, sister-in-law and nephew in just a few more minutes.  She had missed them.  America had been fun to visit, but Godric's Hallow was always home.  The sunshine was warm, and Relena was glad that she had decided to where her new muggle jeans instead of her robes.  Casey had bought them for her as a going away present, and for some reason the sent Casey and Roin's Washington D.C. home stayed with them.  

_            Relena felt something in the pit of her stomach as she approached the street on which her home sat.  It was an ominous feeling.   She knew something was wrong.  Quickening her steps, Relena walked down the street.  She broke into a full run when she saw the crumbled form of her childhood home.  She didn't stop running until she reached the house._

_            She stopped only ten feet from where the doorway had once stood, and there she broke down.  She screamed.  She screamed like she had never screamed before.  It came from the bottom of her feet, up through her spine, and out of her mouth before there was anything she could do to quiet it.  With all of her energy depleted, Relena feel to the ground and began sobbing.  Memories came rushing back to her; her brother talking about Voldemort, Lily saying that they might go into hiding, Sirius swearing that he would protect them until she came back, and Peter, poor little Peter, saying that he'd send her word if anything happened._

_            Suddenly, someone grabbed her.  Already in hysterics Relena began to kick at the person.  She tried with all her might to pull away, but they wouldn't let her go.  Oh God, it was a Death Eater, was all she could think.  They had come to kill her just like they had killed James and Lily and…Harry.  Oh God, they killed Harry!  Suddenly, her bitter tears turned into unrefined rage.  Relena clawed and slapped at her captor, but they still wouldn't let go.  She kicked, and heard the Death Eater give a yelp of pain as her foot connected with his stomach._

_            "Relena!" her captor shouted.  "Relena, stop this!"  He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him.  To Relena's surprise, he wasn't a Death Eater.  It was Remus!_

_            "Remus?" she questioned.  He nodded his head somberly.  "Oh, Remus, they're dead!" Relena wailed, "My family is dead!"  She collapsed against his chest and cried._

_            "Shh, Relena, shh.  Everything's going to be all right," he soothed.  He held her to him in a hug with one hand, and stroked her hair with the other.  They sat there for a while like that, her tears staining the front of his robes.  Eventually, she quieted and began breathing slowly.   _

            _"What happened Remus?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion.  Slowly, Remus told her of how her family went into hiding, how Sirius had betrayed them, and how Voldemort found them.  He told her about James and Lily's murders and Harry's placement with the Dursleys._

_            "But, Remus, why?  Why didn't they find me?"_

_            "They thought that you had helped Sirius.  They thought that you were working for Voldemort.  That's why they sent Harry to the Dursleys."_

_            "I'LL KILL THEM!  I'L FUCKING KILL ALL OF THEM!" she screeched as she tried to stand up._

_            "Relena!" Remus gasped as he grabbed on to her hand.  She tried to pull away, but Remus chose that exact moment to stand up.  Relena lost her balance and fell backward.  Remus threw his arms under her just in time to keep her from falling.  She collapsed in his arms, and began her sobbing._

_            "I'll kill them Remus!  First, I'll find Black in that hellhole and I'll make him wish he'd never been born.  Then, I'll find Voldemort or whatever's left of him and chop him into little bits and pieces.  I'll find Fudge and make him give me custody of Harry who I will kidnap right after I murder Vernon Dursley, the fat pig," she growled menacingly.  Not wishing to upset her further, Remus shushed her as he carried her away from the house.  She felt like such a small child in his arms.  She felt safe and protected, but the anger blocked all of these emotions away from her while she continued to stain his robes with her bitter sobs._

_            "That's all well and good Relena," he whispered softly, "but for now perhaps we best go to see Dumbledore."  With those words the couple disappeared from the street they were standing on.  Only the town drunkard saw them, but as far as everyone was concerned, he was a complete lunatic.  He was always spreading stories about evil wizards blowing up the home of that nice Potter family who had actually died when a gas pipe exploded.  If he told anyone that he had seen the younger Potter sister return to the house, they would have all known he was mad, for in their minds she had been murdered in Paris by a serial killer who went by the name Tim Puzzle, or that's what Officer Fudge had told them._

            Relena sat bolt upright in her bed.  She was drenched in sweet, and the leather bound book she had been reading lay in a heap on the floor.  Her sheets and blankets were twisted around her in a web of fabric.  She was breathing heavily.  

            What a beautiful way to start my first day of school, she thought as she looked over at her alarm clock.  It was too early to wake up, but to late to bother trying to go back to sleep.  Slowly, Relena pulled herself out of the bed.  She walked into her bathroom, and looked in the mirror.  She definitely looked the part of a werewolf.  Her body showed the signs of aging common to many of them.   For a moment she wondered how Remus had survived it for the past 32 years.   She had only been a werewolf for a little over ten now, and she could already feel the transformations sapping her of strength.  Her hair, once a dark chocolate brown, had lightened slightly and was speckled with gray.  Her body wasn't really as athletic as it looked.  She remembered the way she had barely been able to move after her encounter with that vampire on the way here.  Her face was lined with small fine lines, and under her eyes were dark circles.  Yes, she thought, all and all I am very plain if not flat out ugly.

            Relena turned around to face the shower.  "Thank god they didn't give me a bathtub," she muttered out loud as she turned on the tap.  Relena loved to take showers in the morning.  They helped her to wake up and feel like she could actually do the job she was supposed to be doing.  If they had given her a tub the affect would not have been as good.  Quickly, she unbuttoned the top of her pajamas and slipped off her pants before switching on the shower.  She climbed in and let the water run over her.  It felt good to be living in a place where she could get a frequent shower.  She loved the feeling of warm water on her skin, and had even stopped flinching when it ran down her leg to touch the scar, which was the only obvious sign that she was a werewolf.  It was easy enough to conceal since it had been on her upper thigh, and she had never been comfortable wearing shorts anyway. 

            After washing her body, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf above her head.  As she began to wash through her long thick hair she swore, not for the first time, that she would cut it all off as soon as she got the nerve.  After her shower the young werewolf dressed in her DCU uniform.  She and Miguel had agreed that it would be best to cover the dark creatures briefly, but spend most of the class answering any questions the class might have about the secret organization.  Relena had received a letter from their boss, Cee Polk, announcing that the DCU had finally decided to openly joining the rebellion against Lord Voldemort, and so there was no need for them to hide from the students that they meant to protect.

            Relena liked the uniform.  It was a black loose fitting bodysuit.  It was pulled in at the waist by her stake belt, where she kept her wooden stakes and other things she might need to get to quickly.  She pulled her long hair into to bun at the back of her head, and put her gun holster on her ankle underneath the suit.  She looked at her desk on which sat a note from the librarian.  Relena read it, seemed puzzled by it for a minute, and when realization dawned she angrily crumpled it up and threw it in the trashcan.  Looking at the alarm clock and deciding she better hurry, she slid on a pair of tennis shoes and walked out of her room.  

            Since she seemed to be all alone in the halls at this early in the morning, Relena decided that she should get a morning workout by jogging to the Great Hall.  She took a moment to stretch, but was interrupted.

            "STAND BACK, OH EVIL WENCH!" cried a knight from one of the portraits.  "DON'T GIVE ME A REASON TO DUEL WITH YOU!"  At these words Relena turned around to find herself facing a portrait of a short armored knight and his gray fat pony.  "Oh, um, excuse me fair maiden," the knight stuttered.  All right, he's insane, Relena thought to herself.  Me a fair maiden, please.  

            "Good day to you, sir," Relena replied sarcastically before running off.  She jogged for what felt like only a few minutes before reaching the Great Hall.  She walked in and was surprised to find it already half full.  She had expected to be the only one there, but instead it appeared that most of the faculty was already there and at least half of the student population.  As Relena walked in, she glanced over at the Gryffindor table.  She saw Ginny and Lola talking about something in hushed tones.  They looked up and saw her.  Ginny looked a bit shaken, but Lola just smiled and waved.  Relena noticed that Hermione was already up and speaking to a tall boy with blond hair, who she remembered as being Neville Longbottom. Harry and his friend Ron were not there, but Relena hadn't expected them to be.  She remembered how hard it had been to get James out of bed in the morning when he was 16.

            Relena turned her attention to the other house tables.  The Hufflepuffs gave her no notice as she entered.  The only Ravenclaws that seemed to care about her presence were Cho Chang and Core Rim who were pointing at her even as she turned to glare at them.  They stopped as soon as they noticed her gaze and Relena had no doubt that in that instant she looked very much like Severus himself.

            To Relena's surprise, she seemed to be getting the most attention from the Slytherin students.  The girls were pointing at her and whispering from behind their hands, not even bothering to stop as she looked at them.  The boys on the other hand were starring at her.  This shocked her a bit since she had never considered herself pretty and since she was old enough to have been any of their mothers.  Still it was Draco Malfoy who caught her attention the most.  He was watching, but not the same way the other boys were.  He seemed to be trying to she through _her_ instead of just her outfit, and that caused the young witch to feel most unsettled.  If Draco mentioned anything to his father about a new teacher in Hogwarts named Relena Darkhunter, Lucius would piece together the puzzle eventually.

            "Relena!  Hey, Relena!" called a rough Australian voice.  Relena turned her eyes up to look at Miguel.  He sat toward the end of the teacher's table.  To his left on the very end sat Remus who deftly avoided Relena's gaze when she looked over at him, to his right there was an empty chair in which Relena supposed she was meant to sit, and to the right of that chair sat Severus who was in an animated conversation with Professor Dumbledore.  Returning Miguel's wave, Relena bounded up onto the platform on which the teacher's table sat.  

            "Excuse me, Remus," she said as she slipped behind him to reach her seat.  She was a little embarrassed when her stomach accidentally rubbed against the back of Remus' head, but he made no mention of it.  Taking her seat, Relena reached to grab a cheese Danish off of a large plate filled with pastries.  She looked over at Miguel and caught Remus starring at her with what looked like a smile playing on his lips, but he made no comment.  Relena returned her attention to the other Professor Darkhunter.

            "Did you sleep well?" asked Miguel through a mouthful of waffles.  He looked like a young teenage boy as he stuffed food into his mouth.  

            "Yes, actually I did.  You know Miguel, I found out one of the most interesting things about you right after the Quidditch game," Relena commented innocently.  Miguel stopped chewing and suddenly turned pale white.  He knew Relena had found out, now the only question was how was he going to keep her from killing him.

            "Really?" he swallowed nervously.

            "Yes, one of the students mentioned to me that they heard you making a bet with Remus.  Is that true?"  Relena had to repress a giggle when she saw the other werewolf stiffen out of the corner of her eye.  Naughty Remus you shouldn't eavesdrop.  Perhaps he also feared her wrath.  

            "Um, yes," Miguel replied feeling his stomach drop out from underneath him.

            "Now tell me they were incorrect when they told me that you were foolish enough to bet against my Harry," she hissed menacingly.

            "Now, Relena, listen.  I had no idea how good he was on broomstick, and it was just in fun.  I even lost money on it," Miguel stammered.

            "Come on, Miguel," Relena ordered as she stood up.  Grabbing a piece of toast she said goodbye to Severus and Remus before walking out the door of the Great Hall knowing that Miguel was following her.  They walked in silence.  Relena munched silently on her toast while Miguel walked a few feet behind her afraid she might snap like a rubber band that had been wound too tight.  They passed the lake where the giant squid raised one lazy tentacle out of the water in greeting, and reached the Quidditch pitch in record time.  This had been the decided sight for their classroom, at least for the first few days.  Lethifolds were creatures that required warmth to function so it was impossible to teach the class indoors while working with them.  They would take two weeks to cover the Vampires with the seventh years, but since the "creatures of the night" were so shrouded in rumor it couldn't be done any other way.

            "Now listen, Relena, violence is not the answer.  I'm sorry I bet against Harry I really am, but please, I don't want to hurt you," Miguel whined, more afraid for his own safety then for her's.  Relena gave a short laugh.

            "Miguel, don't be silly.  I'm not going to fight with you."

            "You're not?"  Miguel raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

            "Of course not.  It wouldn't due for the students to see us fighting each other, and I would hate for one of us to have to teach a class in pain, but I've decided something."

            "Which would be?"

            "I'm going to let you teach the first lesson all by yourself," Relena announced as she walked over to the stadium bleachers.

            "NO!  Come on Relena.  Don't make me do this," the larger man whined in a way that would have been comical if it weren't so pathetic.

            "Don't worry about it Miguel.  I'll be watching from right here incase one of the students attack you," Relena giggled.

            "That's not funny," Miguel grumbled as he went over to a small shed to pull out the things they would need for the class.

            "This should be interesting," Spridal sighed.  Unconsciously she poked at her oatmeal in disgust not even looking down at it.

            "What's wrong Spridal?" asked Hermione as she shoved a mouthful of the same gloppy mess that Spridal had into her mouth.

            "Today is the day Relena and Miguel start teaching.  I hope they don't fight.  That would really slow the learning experience," she stated as Harry and Ron sat down.  Ron took his customary place to the left of Hermione and Harry sat to Spridal's right.

            "They don't look like they're fighting to me," Ron said as he dipped his finger into Hermione's breakfast.  Hermione slapped him lightly on the hand in return.  "I mean look they're even leaving together," Ron continued as he licked the remaining oatmeal off of his fingers.

            "Yeah, Spridal relax," Harry said calmly.  "Guys," Harry lowered his voice to a whisper and they all leaned in to hear, "Sirius was at the match on Saturday.  I saw him talking to Professor Lupin, but," Harry stopped talking.

            "But what?" Ron asked impatiently.

            "But he didn't come to talk to me.  What if he only came to tell Dumbledore some bad news?  I mean it's bad enough that I don't have a family, but it's even worse when I can't talk to Sirius even though he's here."  Inwardly, Spridal cringed.  She was going to have a hard time keeping her mouth shut if Harry kept moping like this.

            "Harry, I'm sure he's going to talk to you soon.  Maybe he's just trying to lay low for a while," Hermione reassured.

            "Yeah," Ron whispered enthusiastically, "he might be taking a kind of… you know…. vacation.  Charlie told me about the scrap he got into with a couple of Death Eaters in Romania about a month ago."

            "Maybe you're right.  I hope so.  It would be really nice to celebrate the holidays with some family you know.  Come on we'd better get to class," Harry added as he and the others stood up and headed for the Quidditch pitch.  As they walked out the doors someone called Harry's name.

            "Harry!  Hey, Harry!  Potter!" cried out an annoyed looking Lola Palm.

            "What Lola?"

            "Do me a favor and ask Relena if Ginny can sit in on her vampire classes with the seventh years.  She really wants to see it and she has free period then since Sprout canceled her Herbology class.  I think she said something about it being time to pull up the Mandrakes, but I couldn't make it out through my earmuffs."  A skittish Ginny stood behind Lola though whether she shared Lola's excitement over the vampires or not, Harry couldn't tell.  Harry made a mental note as to how cute Ginny looked when she was being shy, but quickly tried to clear the thought from his mind, focusing on Lola instead.  She looked at him with a knowing smirk.

            "Why do I have to ask her?"

            "Because she's more likely to say yes to you."

            "What are you talking about?" Harry replied.  For a moment Lola stood there looking confused then her eyes narrowed into slits as if she had just remembered something.  "Listen," Harry sighed, "I'll ask her, but Ginny I don't know if she'll say yes."  Ginny blushed furiously.

            "Thanks, Potter," Lola replied before taking Ginny by the hand and leaving the doorway.  Ron gave Harry a puzzled look, but Hermione looked at Spridal who was watching Lola leave with a look of confused annoyance on her face.

            "Come on.  We'd better hurry!" Ron called as he ran out the door.  The group of four walked to the Quidditch pitch, but before they reached it they were greeted by a cowering Neville Longbottom.  It was an almost comical sight since Neville, who had had a major growth spurt between their fifth and sixth years, seemed much to large to be scared of anything.  In fact, with a different haircut and a few more scars, one could almost mistake him for a relative Miguel Darkhunter.

            "What's wrong Neville?" asked Spridal with an uncharacteristic amount of concern.  Neville looked down at her, he obviously hadn't noticed the other Gryffindors standing so close to him.  He tried to straighten himself out, but for all his effort he still looked shaken.

            "Wehavethisclasswiththebiggestgitsontheplanet,' he mumbled through gritted teeth.  The other four looked at him curiously.  "We have this class with the biggest gits on the planet," he repeated slowly, putting emphasis on the words class, biggest, and gits.  Ron stared at him looking horrified.  Hermione seemed to be shocked as well.

            "They wouldn't!" Harry gawked.

            "Wouldn't what?" Spridal asked.

            "They couldn't!" Ron seemed outraged.

            "Couldn't what?" Spridal demanded, stomping her foot for effect.

            "Spridal," Neville replied as if he were talking to a confused first year, "there is a rivalry in this school between our house, the noble Gryffindors, and the slimy skunkweed Slytherins.  It is a long-standing tradition that these two houses do not get along.  If you haven't noticed there are a few students who you probably wouldn't want to share classes with in the latter."

            "Oh, you mean Draco," Spridal replied.  How could Relena do this to her?  Making her take classes with Draco Malfoy. 

            "Yeah basically, but it gets worse."

            "How could it possibly get any worse?" Ron practically shouted.

            "Professor Snape is sitting in Gryffindor bleachers talking to one of the professors.  I think he's planning to watch the class!"

            "He'll probably find something wrong with it, so that he can take it over," Ron mumbled vehemently.

            "Well, there's no use standing over here muttering about it.  Let's go," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him onto the pitch.  Harry, Neville, and Spridal followed at a safe distance.  True to Neville's words there sat Professor Darkhunter in conversation with Professor Snape.  Surprisingly, he was laughing.  Harry didn't think he'd ever seen the potions master laugh before and it scared him on some level.  With a wave to Professor Darkhunter, Professor Snape descended the bleachers he was sitting on and passed the group of three.  

            "You Gryffindors better behave.  She's not a teacher you want to get mad," he said staring coldly at Harry.  Harry felt the blood in his veins chill, but returned Snape's stare with an even colder one.  "and she doesn't play favorites to _heroes_," Snape hissed.

            "All right, everybody!" called Professor Darkhunter in his thick Australian accent.  "Gather round!  We've got a class to start!"  Snape broke his stare with Harry and walked away without another word.  Harry stood there dazed for a minute, but was pulled almost violently out of it by Spridal who had grabbed his sleeve and was now pulling him down to where the other students were gathered.

            "Good morning kids," Miguel stammered sending Relena into a fit of giggles.  "I'm Professor Darkhunter, and I'll be instructing you for the rest of the year in Combating the Dark Arts.  This will be a new class for all of you, and will probably be a lot more physically draining, but I'm sure you can manage," the professor continued to stammer.  He seemed abnormally nervous to Harry, like he wasn't sure of what he was doing.  Harry looked out of the corner of his eye to see Draco Malfoy smirk.

            "Oh, great," Malfoy said in a mocking tone, "it seems we have another Hagrid.  Hey Spridal," he called, "does your brother even know what he's doing?"  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all looked at Spridal.  She was turning bright red with anger, but her face seemed far away like she was trying to say something to someone on the other side of the field.  Harry looked up at Relena Darkhunter who was no longer sitting on the bench, but had now stood to her full height.  Her eyes were narrowed in anger, and like Spridal she to seemed to be concentrating on something far away from herself.  Harry could see her lips moving as she mumbled the words to a curse.  He returned his gaze to Spridal who now stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face.

            "Now that'll be enough out of you Malfoy!" she called from across the field.  Draco looked at her perplexed for a moment before tossing his head back in laughter.  Meanwhile, Professor Darkhunter had pulled a large wicker crate up onto the one of the bleachers that stood behind him.

            "Now," he stumbled, his confidence obviously shaken, "you'll have to use an extreme amount of care while we work with these little devils."

            "I was right just like Hagrid!" Draco called from the other side of the field.  

            Suddenly, the crate shot open, and out flew what looked like a huge black blob.  It flew over the heads of the other students and landed directly on Draco's leg.  Professor Darkhunter's eyes had widened in shock.  He looked panicked beyond all belief.

            "Get it off me!  Get if off me!" Draco screamed as he kicked his legs wildly.  The creature obviously didn't speak English since it refused to let go of Draco's leg, and instead began moving up his side.

            "I told you to be quiet Malfoy!" Spridal giggled.  Harry looked up at Relena who now stood on the bottom bleacher behind the crowd.  She was obviously enjoying watching the spectacle.

            "Relena!  What ever you did, undo it!" Miguel shouted.

            "Oh really, Miguel," she sighed, "He was being such a pain, but all right.  Draco Malfoy please step out towards me," she requested as she hopped off the bench.  Draco complied, all though he looked like he was about to cry.  Harry had to admit that it was an amusing sight.

            "Now, Mr. Malfoy, I need you to be as quiet as humanly possible when I make the Lethifold let go of you.  Do you understand?"  Draco nodded yes.  "Good.  _Expecto Patronum!_" the professor cried, and the blob was thrown off of Draco and across the field.  "_Finite Incantrum!_" she said pointing her wand at Draco.

            She then returned her attention to the blob, which was inching closer and closer to Pansy Parkinson's shoe.  "_Expecto Patronum!  Expecto Patronum!  EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _she yelled.  This time Harry was able to see that they form of her Patronus was that of a large white wolf which bared its teeth viciously at the creature before snatching it up and throwing it back towards the wicker crate that Miguel was holding open.

            As soon as the Lethifold landed it the wicker crate, Miguel snapped it shut.  Malfoy looked as though he was about to faint.  Miguel looked relieved.  Spridal was shaking with silent laughter, and the eyes of all the other students had suddenly turned to look at Relena Darkhunter who stood with a slightly amused look about her.

            "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for showing the class exactly what not to do if they are ever attacked by that particular creature.  Do you need to go to the infirmary?" she asked looking genuinely concerned.  Draco shook his head no.  "Very well then.  On with the lesson," She said as she walked to stand next to Miguel whose features seemed to fill with a sudden relief.  "Now, if you all don't mind, please sit down on the grass," she said as she conjured up a set of blankets for the students to sit on.  Neville moved to sit next to Lavender Brown who blushed when he asked to sit next to her.  Ron and Hermione shared one blanket, and Harry and Spridal shared another.

            "The creature that you just saw before you was a?  Does anyone know?  You've already started learning about them."  Ron raised his hand causing Hermione to look a bit shocked.  "Yes Ron," the professor said pointing to the red-haired boy.

            "Well, that was a Lethifold.  Wasn't it?"

            "Very good Mr. Weasley."

            "So, why, if we've already studied this thing with Professor Loopy are we studying it with you?" Draco drawled from his seat next to Pansy.

            "For the very reason that you demonstrated only a moment ago.  This class will serve to put into practice the defense techniques that you have learned from Professor _Lupin_.  It will also serve to familiarize you with the lifestyles of dark creatures and a special organization known as the DCU, but we will come to that later."

"Miguel since you did such a…um…creative job at introducing today's lesson, I think I'll lecture for a few minutes," Relena smirked as Miguel sat down on the bleacher behind her.  He checked the straps on his case one more time before turning to face the class.  Relena did the same.

            "Now, as you already know, Lethifolds are only found in tropical climates, so chances are that you won't ever meet one unless you go to South America.  This particular Lethifold has been domesticated for use by young witches and wizards, which is why it can survive up here.  Don't worry.  I will not endanger you by forcing you to face potentially dangerous creatures that have not been trained for your use, so no writing letters home saying that Dumbledore has a teacher that is trying to kill you."  

"Detection of a Lethifold is difficult since they only appear as dark black shadows.  They can only be seen if they move into light, and even then a witch or wizard would have to be completely aware of their surroundings so that they could see that the Lethifold was more than a mere shadow.  A Lethifold cannot be heard, and anyone who as ever tasted a Lethifold has not lived to tell the tale.  They can be felt, but they will cause you no more pressure than that of your clothing on your skin, and they have no texture.  There are really only two reliable ways to sense a Lethifold.  First, you can smell it.  This is a method that can be preformed by any witch or wizard.  The Lethifold tends to give off a smell of either decaying flesh or a sweet smelling flower depending upon whether or not it has just eaten."  

"The second way very few of you will be able to comprehend.  It is what many witches and wizards call Bolt, because that is generally what you feel like doing when you have this feeling.  The feeling varies among people blessed with the gift."  

"Some say it is a sick feeling at the pit of their stomach, others say it feels like a dry throat, and still others insist that it feels like all the hairs on their neck stand up at once.  You will discover if you have that gift throughout the course of this class.  If you do you will feel it whenever you approach a dark creature, and it's severity will be determined by how dangerous the creature is.  If you think for any reason that you might show signs of Bolt I urge you to talk to either your head of house or I, so that you can decide what you want to do with this gift." 

"The only way to defend yourself against a Lethifold is through the use of a Patronus.  By the end of this year you will all be able to perform a successful Patronus.  I am willing to help any of you who need it after classes, but the important thing is that you try.  I think I'm going to end my lesson on Lethifolds there for the day, since there really isn't a lot to teach about them, and we have a few more important things to cover."

"Now, I know for a fact that there are at least two students in here that know about the DCU.  The most obvious would be my sister, Spridal.  The other student may not wish to come forward, which is understandable.  DCU stands for Dark Creature Underground.  We are an elite group of wizards, witches, muggles, and "dark creatures" who are working together to bring cooperation and understanding among the wizarding community about good dark creatures.  That is the key thing for you to understand.  Not all "dark creatures" are evil.  The majority of werewolves, for example, wish to protect others from their own infliction and will go to great lengths to achieve that goal.  The efforts of some of these brave men and women helped us to develop the first effective Wolfsbane potion only a short while ago."

"Oh, so you're the reason that Lupin can teach us without eating us.  Thank god for small miracles," Draco drawled.  Relena looked at him coldly. 

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed menacingly, "At least he didn't to turn you into a ferret!"  At this all of the Gryffindors began laughing.  Relena looked on watching as if she thought they might go for each other's throats.

"Oh really, Potter," Draco said standing up, "Well at least my favorite teacher isn't friends with a convicted murderer.  I mean Sirius Black was your godfather wasn't he."  A gasp escaped the lips of all the students, and from the look in Harry's eyes it was obvious that Malfoy had crossed the line this time, bringing up Sirius Black's betrayal of his parents had come to be one of the things that Harry wouldn't tolerate ever since the end of his third year.

Harry lunged at Draco and punched him in the eye.  "Take that back you sick son of a...!"

"Harry get off of him!" Miguel yelled.  Hermione tried to grab Harry's arms, but only managed to get kicked in the stomach by Draco who was squirming beneath Harry.  Draco swung an arm out and managed to hit Harry in the stomach.  The rest of the students gathered around them in a circle.

"Fight!  Fight!  Fight!" all of the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, cheered.

"Let us through!" Relena yelled trying to get through the mob of students.  "DRACO MALFOY!  HARLOD JAMES POTTER!  STOP THIS NOW!" Relena bellowed as she approached the two boys.  She grabbed Harry around the waist.  Harry was almost as tall as she was and had a lot more rage, but Relena still managed to pull him up off of the wounded Slytherin.   "HARRY!  HARRY!  HARLOD JAMES POTTER STOP THAT THIS INTSANT!" she yelled as Harry continued to thrash in her arms.  Realizing that he was now in a rather embarrassing situation with Professor Darkhunter lifting him slightly off the ground, Harry stopped.

Miguel was now helping Draco up, and of the two of them he did look the worst.  He ran a hand through his silver-blond hair, and when he pulled it out it was covered in blood.  Rage filled Draco's eyes as he stared at his hand.  Suddenly, he lunged at Harry.  Harry who was no longer being restrained by Relena took a step back in surprise.  Luckily, Miguel had anticipated that Draco might try something like this, and had grabbed the skinny boy around his waist.  Also coming to the realization that he was in deep trouble Draco stopped trying to hit Harry, and instead turned to face Relena.   She looked furious.

"WOULD EITHER OF YOU TWO LIKE TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING?  WE DON'T FIGHT EACH OTHER IN THIS CLASS!  WE FIGHT EVIL DARK CREATURES!"

"But Draco is an evil dark creature," Harry mumbled just loud enough to be heard.  Draco glared at him menacingly, but did not reply.

"I do not…I repeat…. I do not want to ever hear about you two fighting each other again, and if I ever see it again you two will find out which Darkhunter is more dangerous when provoked, and I can guarantee you that it isn't Miguel.  If either of you move a muscle while I tend to Hermione you'll wish you had never found out you were a wizard.  Hermione," she said turning to the other girl, "are you all right dear?  Do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey's office?"

"Oh, no Ms. Darkhunter.  I'll be fine really.  Ahhh, it just stings a little," Hermione said flinching as she stood up.

"Hermione why don't you go see her anyway.  You were hit pretty hard."

"No really Professor, I don't want…. Ahhh!"

"Miss. Granger I must insist that you go see Madame Pomfrey.  Don't worry.  I'll make sure you get my class notes to study from."  Since Professor Darkhunter was quiet insistent, and since she was in a great deal of pain Hermione began walking back to the castle.  "Spridal, go see that she gets there all right," Relena requested, and the sprite got up to help the other girl.

"Now," Relena said rounding on Harry and Draco, "you two are going to sit here through the rest of the class, broken and bruised as you are.  If either of you begin to feel dizzy please inform either myself or Miguel, so that we can send you to the infirmary before you pass out."  Relena turned her back to them.

"You can't do this!" Draco shouted.  Relena stopped walking and turned back to face him.  "Do you know who my father is?  He could make Dumbledore fire you!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'll have to ask that both you and Mr. Potter sit down.  I know exactly who your father is.  I was here when he went to school.  Please give him my regards when you make your complaint."  Then she turned from them again, and the bell rang.  "Damn!" Relena hissed.  "All right.  Class dismissed.  I'll see you all tomorrow and you might want to bring a notebook of some sort so that you can take notes.  We'll be discussing more about the DCU tomorrow.  Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please hold back after the rest of the class."  Harry watched nervously as the rest of his house left.  He looked over at Draco who seemed about ready to yell again.  Miguel walked over to Relena and put his hand on her shoulder.  He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded.  He then went over to pick up the crate with the Lethifold in it, and walked back into the shed.

"Now," Relena turned back to them, "I am going to report this to both of your heads of house, but I will ask them that I be allowed to decide upon your punishment.  You have both lost your houses fifty points today."

"That's not fair!"

"But Professor…."

"Both of you hush.  You're lucky the bell rang.  I was of the mind to make you both sit there until class was over since both of you are obviously not seriously injured."  She was right of course they were both dirty and bruised, but neither one of them was bleeding anymore.  "In the future I will warn you two not to fight in my presence, and Mr. Malfoy if you are going to offend teachers I do suggest that you do not do it in front of other teachers.  You Draco Malfoy are going to help Mr. Filch clean the owlrey two days from now, and Harry Potter you are going to help me with some work I have to do on Saturday night.  If either of you fail to show up, I will be sure to see that you don't play Quidditch for the rest of the year.  Good day gentlemen."  She turned away from them and once again mounted the high bleachers.  Draco wasted no time in storming off to catch up with the rest of the Slytherins, but Harry stayed behind.  He still had to ask about Ginny, and come hell, high water, or Relena Darkhunter he was going to.

"Um, Professor," Harry mumbled.

"What is it now Harry?" Relena turned back to face him with a look of annoyance.  Harry must have flinched because her face softened.  "I'm sorry.  What do you need?"

"I just wanted to ask if a friend of mine could sit in on your seventh year class this afternoon," Harry gulped.

"Which friend?"

"Ginny Weasley."  Relena slimed at him as if she saw something that he didn't.

"Harry I should say no.  The way you acted today was inexcusable…."

"But Professor you don't understand…"

"Harry I don't want to hear it.  What you did was just not right.  Your father would have been ashamed of you."  Harry felt his face fall.  "Don't worry.  He would have understood.  He did the same thing to Severus hundreds of times and for much less noble reasons.  Gods, I'm starting to sound like Remus.  Listen to me scolding you like some little child.  All right, Miss. Weasley is welcome to attend my class.  I'll see you later Harry.  We're going to meet in the Great Hall for tomorrow's class."  Harry felt suddenly happier; even if he was in trouble at least he had gotten permission for Ginny to attend the class.

"Thank you Professor.  Good Bye," he said as he began to walk away.

"Good Bye, my little one," she said, the last part barely above a whisper.

Severus stalked silently through the cold dungeon hallways to see Relena.  He was egger to find out how her first class had gone.  They had placed her office behind a painting of a yeti near the Great Hall, and Severus could all ready feel the tension that hung in the air.  It held his attention even more fiercely then the shouts of young witches and wizards eating lunch down the hall.  He stopped in front of the painting.

"Turf nock Tock key," the yeti warned.

"Yes, I know.  She's in a foul mood," Severus nodded to the yeti whose portrait immediately flew open to reveal Relena's office.  As Severus stepped in and the door closed behind him, he was surprised as a knife came flying at him.  He ducked just in time to keep from being decapitated.

"Oh Severus!  Are you all right?" Relena cried as she rushed to his side.

"Yes, but I would prefer that you not try to murder me the next time I come to see you?" he snapped coldly.  Relena let go of his arm once he was off the floor, and the look in her eyes seemed sad, angry, and frustrated.  "Relena, I'm sorry.  I just put a great value on my life that's all."

"Yeah well, I need to be more careful with those knives anyway."

"Yes, where did you get that aim?"

"Years of practice, Severus," she said pulling three copper handled daggers out of the wall.  "Actually, I only practice when I'm frustrated.  It's probably not the best combination, you know, letting an angry witch have sharp objects that she's skilled in the use off, but it helps calm me down anyway."

"So, I'm assuming that your first class did not go very well?"

"That," she said throwing another dagger into a vampire shaped dummy on the other side of the room, "is an understatement."

"Let me guess.  This involves Harry?"  She nodded.  "And I'm sure that Draco Malfoy was involved as well."  

"So they're always like that?" she asked sounding even more frustrated.  Severus nodded as he sat down in a chair behind her desk, well out of the way of the daggers she was throwing.

"Dammit!" she hissed and threw another dagger.  "They're worse than you and James were.  At least you two had the sense to try not to fight in front of the professors!"  Severus gave her a hurt look.  "Now don't you start pouting on me Severus Snape!  Both you and my brother were the two biggest jerks in the entire school!"

"Actually, I think Black held that title," Severus commented.  Relena threw another dagger, which missed the vampire completely and hit the wall instead.

"Now would be a really great time for Voldemort to show up, you know?  I'm so angry with Harry that I might just rip Voldemort's slimy face off with my own bare hands!"  She threw her third dagger, this time managing to land it straight in the center of the vampire's chest.  She stalked back over to the dummy and yanked out the two that had hit it before going over to the wall to pull the other one out.  She took the three daggers and stuffed them into a purple velvet sack that she threw into her closet.

"Wait a second," Severus requested before she shut the doors.  He walked up to the closest and looked inside.  It was filled with Hunting and Researching equipment.  There were crossbows, daggers, steaks, and hundreds of jars of different potions lining the cabinet walls.  In the draws that were set on the bottom there were labels that said "Zombie Dust" and "Vampire Fangs" all written in a large masculine scrawl that Severus guessed to be Miguel's.

 "Relena some of these things are illegal," Severus commented indicating a particularly crude looking mace.  "Any ordinary witch or wizard would be arrested for having them in their own private collections, make no mention of actually using it!"

"Ahh, but Severus that is the key word, ordinary.  I am not an ordinary witch though you must suspect that there are some days I wish I were.  I have license to have all of those implements of violence, yes, even the mace."

"Where did you get some of these potions ingredients?" Severus stood amazed by the array of nearly illegal substances she had.

"Oh, those.  That's just a little bit.  I can refill them whenever I need to," she said taking the chair that he had previously sat in.  "You can borrow some if you like," she added with a casual wave of her hand.  Severus looked back at her and almost didn't catch the comparison between her and Lupin before it passed his lips. He knew that the comparison of they're two familiar gestures would not please her at all.

"Ook Tal Not ta!" the yeti on the other side of the painting called.

"Relena!  Would you mind telling this bloke to move?  We've got a class to teach in ten minutes!" Miguel called from the other side.

"I'm coming!" Relena called back.  "Sorry Severus, but I have to go.  I'll talk to you later.  I'm sure you can let yourself out!" she called as she lifted up a load of books and left the room. 

For a few minutes afterward Severus sat there, puzzling at his friend.  Her strange moods indicated something, and he had to wonder why her own Bolt sense hadn't gone off when the shape shifters had been near.  The only person who had ever escaped her Bolt sense had been Lupin, but that had been because-

Severus' thoughts were suddenly interrupted as an owl flew in the window with a letter on its leg.  Severus removed the letter without a second glance assuming it was for Relena.  The owl flew away without a word.  Sighing, he stood up and placed the letter on her desk before leaving the room completely.  Had he stopped to actually look at the letter he may have noticed the green snake seal on the letter's underside or the way his name had been delicately written in a very feminine scrawl.

AN: I just saw the movie by the way.  It wasn't bad, but I don't think it was as good as it could have been.  Ten Galleons to whoever realizes which _Hobbit_ character Filch is based on!  I would love reviews from those of you who actually read this.  I want to know what you think about anything at all.  Thanks, until we meet again.

Morgan


	16. The Misadventures of Lola Palm

AN: All right, this chapter is short.  Sorry, but for anyone who likes Lola Palm, this scene revolves around Ginny, Relena and Lola.

"Ouch!"  Lola Palm rubbed her head.  Those bludgers were really hard.

"Lola, we've got class in ten minutes," Ginny said warily.  Once Lola started messing around with a set of bludgers there was no telling where the afternoon would go. Lola looked at the other girl sitting on the bleachers.

"Yeah, I know.  Sure was great of Potter to ask Professor Darkhunter if you could sit in wasn't it?" she said with a wink.  She then turned to throw another bludger in the air and hit it with a double-handed swing.

"What you did was mean," Ginny scowled.

"Oh, come on, Red.  I thought it was great.  The way he got all nervous when he first came over.  I thought he had bad news.  Then when he told you, but ended up fudging all the names," Lola was pretty close to laughing now, "But the best part was when you thanked him. He turned bright red.  Redder than that Weasley hair of yours."  Lola was now struggling with a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ginny remarked sarcastically.  "Hey, have you gotten any letters from George lately?"

"Yeah, he's in Paris."  There was a hit of malice in Lola's voice that made Ginny feel a little nervous.  "If even one of those French tarts lays a finger on him.  Whack!  I'll hit them with this bludger," she declared throw the bludger she was holding into the air.  When she hit it Ginny thought for sure that it had made the same whack sound that Lola had produced earlier.

"Good show, Palm!" called out an older female voice.  Ginny looked up from her perch on the bleachers to see Professor Darkhunter walk over to them.  "Try tilting your bat just a little more.  You'll get better distance that way," the professor said smiling.  She sat down next to Ginny who had been unconsciously doodling in a notebook.  Usually, Ginny didn't mind people looking at her drawings, but since these were little hearts with the name of one particular Gryffindor boy in them, and because her newfound knowledge of the professor's real last name made her nervous, she snapped the book shut.  

"Good morning, Ginny," Relena said pleasantly, "Are you well?"

"Um…y… yes very."  Relena smiled again.  

"You know you two remind me of myself when I was your age," Relena commented looking thoughtful.

"I'm two years older than her," Lola replied.  She wasn't a tall girl.  She was average, but not tall, and compare to Professor Darkhunter one could almost call her short.  Ginny on the other hand was already an inch above the other girl's head and still growing.

"I know that.  It's just that I was kind of a mix of the two of you when I was younger.  I was athletic and adventurous, like you, Lola, but my personality was much more quiet and reserved, most of the time.  I guess I was a lot like Ginny in that respect.  So, when I got a note form Madam Pirnce this morning asking me to please use more care with where I put my old class year book when I reshelf it, my mind automatically began to wonder who would be interested in that old thing and why.  I started thinking about which students I had and who would be most likely to do such a thing."  Ginny saw Lola freeze momentarily.

"My first thought was of you Miss. Palm because you remind me of myself, and I must say I would have done the same thing if I was in your situation," Lola let a breath she had been holding go, "but I was not.  At first I thought that Lola was alone in the crime, but then young Harry asked if his friend Ginny Weasley could attend my lecture with the Gryffindor seventh years, well then I understood what was going on.  So, what exactly were you looking for in that old year book?"  Relena looked a Ginny, who blushed and looked at Lola.  Lola had now mounted to bleachers and was climbing to the middle where Ginny and the Professor sat.

"I was looking for my hero," Lola said triumphantly and placed her hands on her hips.  Ginny looked at Professor Darkhunter who looked a bit puzzled.  

"Your hero?  That's all?"

"Yes," Lola replied.

"This hero would be?"

"You, Professor _Potter, _you are my hero," Lola said looking quite proud.  Ginny had to marvel at the other girl's courage or was that stupidity.

"And why is Relena Potter your hero?  She did nothing to deserve it," Professor Darkhunter asked looking as if she had just been forced from a very safe place.

"But you did, Professor!" Ginny cried.  She could no longer stand to sit as the older woman fell into a scared kind of depression.

"What did I do?" she asked bitterly, "I abandoned my nephew.  I could not stop his parents from being murdered.  I couldn't even manage to protect him from Sirius Black, Professor Snape had to do that."  Relena was almost on the verge of tears.  All of her dignity and grace had disappeared as she sat between the two girls who reminded her so much of herself; Ginny with her crush on an older brother's friend and her usually composed, quite mannerisms, and Lola with her mischievous mind and love of Quidditch.

"Professor," Lola said laying a hand on the older woman's shoulder, "I am sorry.  It's just that I already knew about Relena Potter.  You were the first woman beater at Hogwarts and there have only been four others including myself since then.  You led the way for me, and when I first saw you at the Halloween dance I knew it was you, but I had to be sure."  Relena looked up from her tears.

"Oh, you two should not idolize me.  I shouldn't be anyone's hero."

"Well, it's to late for that now," Ginny said with a nod.  Relena looked at her as if that was all that Ginny needed to say to her.

"All right, I admit that I am Relena Potter, Harry's aunt."

"I knew it!" Lola declared with a small jump.

"Yes, but you can't tell him anything," Relena said looking between the two girls.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.

"No, but he will soon.  I promise."

"We won't say anything to him," the girls said in unison causing all three to laugh.

"Well, here come your classmates.  I have a lesson to teach.  We can discuss this more later if you like, but it has to remain our little secret," The Professor said as other students began to gather on the edge of the field.  Cho Chang looked at the three suspiciously.  "I really don't like that girl," Relena commented.

"Nobody does," Lola commented, and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, come on it's time to face the masses," Relena mumbled.  "Good Morning class!"

Avalonians:

**Singer: **Yes, quidditch is awesome.  Hmmm, did Remus bite Relena…. I wonder?

**Sarah the Goblin Queen:  ::**Returns the bow::  Great literature, well if that's what you think!  ::Grin::


	17. Black Dreams

AN: First, I have to apologize for the delay on this chapter.  I meant to put it up over break, but due to a personal crisis and several papers that I was given to write at the last minute I was unable to do so.  It was further delayed due to a broken leg that I managed to acquire shortly after break.  I thank you, my readers, for not flooding my box with hate mail, and this chapter is one of the longest I have written yet.

            All right, now that that is over with.  Last time Lola and Ginny revealed to Relena that they knew her true identity.  What will this information do to out beloved female werewolf?  And what connection does one of the girls have that causes her to have a very strong resemblance to how Relena was during her childhood?  All those questions and more will be answered in this chapter.

            Also, Sirius Black does something stupid and we get to find out what kinds of dreams our lovable Hogwarts students have.  Finally, I would like to congratulate Fantasy Queen for guessing who I modeled Filch after.  It was Golum for The Hobbit.  Remember how he always calls the ring "precious"?  Well, Filch always reminded me of him for some reason.  

It was hours later when Relena flopped down on her bed.  She was exhausted.  How did Severus do it?  Teaching takes it out of you, she reminded herself.  Too exhausted to keep her eyes open Relena fell asleep and drifted into dreams, dreams about a childhood changed by Bolt.

_"Ouch!  Severus let go of my arm!"_

_"No, Relena, listen to me!  James friend, Remus, isn't normal!"_

_"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk!  You just stole your father's broomstick and flew two miles to Godric's Hallow in the middle of the night, just to tell me that Remus 'isn't normal'!" the eleven-year-old girl hissed at her friend._

_"I'm serious Relena.  I know you.  You'll want to know what's going on.  For everyone's sake just stay away from your brother and his friends."  There was a seriousness to the thirteen year old's eyes that gave Relena an ominous feeling, as if this was how her friend would one day live the rest of his life._

_"All right, Severus, if you insist.  I'll stay away from them.  What the heck bothers you about them anyway?"_

_"I don't know.  It's the way Lupin looks at people sometimes.  He looks almost hungry."  Relena giggled and leaned back against a tree.  "I'm serious," Severus said crossing his arms over his chest, "He's always sick Relena.  I'm going to find out what's wrong with him eventually, but until I do just stay way.  Got it?"_

_"Got it," Relena said making a face, "Now go home!  Your father will beat you with in an inch of your life if he finds out you came here this late at night and during a full moon.  A vampire could have mistaken you for a friend and started up a conversation.  Then what would you have done?"_

_"All right.  No need to mother me.  I have a mother to do that!" Severus said as he stood up and grabbed his broom, "I'll see you later Relena.  Enjoy your summer.  You start at Hogwarts this year right?"_

_"Only if it turns out I am an actual witch," she replied glumly._

_"Please, Relena, you're the biggest witch I know!" Severus said with a sly smile._

_"Thanks Severus…. Hey!" she yelled, but it was too late Severus had already left.  "Stupid Severus, pulls me out here in the middle of the night just to tell me Remus 'isn't normal'," Relena whined as she trudged back to the house wrapping her cloak tight about her shoulders.  She felt suddenly very alone now that Severus had left.  Her mocking warnings to him about it being a full moon had been a jest to attempt to hide her own fears.  A werewolf had been seen near the Hallow a month ago, and people were still on edge._

_From behind her Relena heard a howl pierce the night calm, and only one thought came to her mind.  RUN!  She did run, as fast as she could, but it didn't matter._

_The werewolf pounced in front of her.  It was huge.  In its human form it must have been a full-grown man, but that didn't concern her.  Only the overwhelming fear that weighed down her feet was of concern to the small frightened girl.  What should she do?  Severus was probably too far away to hear her by now.  Her parents were sound asleep.  Her brother was gods know where.  She had to do something, and she couldn't our run the beast, so she screamed._

_"JAMES!" Her frightened voice pierced the night sky and echoed for what must have been miles.  The wolf bared his teeth at her and began to stalk forward.  Relena inched back slowly.  Before she knew it she had backed into the wall.  It stood on the side of the house her room was on.  Relena glanced up and could see her bedroom window high above her head._

_            "JAMES!  HELP ME!  JAMES!" she cried again as she collapsed against the wall.  He couldn't hear her, and she couldn't reach the window.  The werewolf eyed her maliciously.  He was going to bite her, and tear her to pieces, and in the off chance she survived she would be cursed.  Oh god, even that would be better than dying.  She had to run something, but she couldn't.  She just sat there shaking.  _

_            The wolf looked at her curiously as if it had never seen a child before.  It lasted only a moment, but in the wolf's stormy eyes a struggle was going on between man and beast.  The man inside was fighting the beast that controlled him.  Relena saw this and bolted.  She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the back door of the house.  _

_            Just a few more feet and she would make it, but her short legs wouldn't permit that.  She felt a force slam against her.  Felt a furry body crash into her, and send her flying across the field.  The human inside that werewolf had lost.  This time it would kill her and it wouldn't hesitate.  It barred its teeth and Relena thought she was dead, when out of nowhere came another werewolf, which skidded to a halt in front of the frightened girl.  It barred its teeth to the other._

_            Had Relena been the fainting type there was no doubt in her mind that she would have passed out then and there, but Relena wasn't the fainting type.  She looked at the other werewolf with a mixture of curiosity and fear.  It was smaller than the one that had attacked her, and it seemed to be younger too.  Before Relena could reflect on this anymore she heard someone screaming her name._

_            "Relena!  Relena!" James Potter cried as he ran over and wrapped his arms around his little sister.  At that exact moment the smaller of the two werewolves, Relena's defender, sprang forward and bit the other.  It yelped in pain and ran, but the little one chased it off into the night, and Relena said a silent prayer that he would be the victor.  Then she began to cry.  James rocked her back and forth in his arms trying to calm her, but it was to no avail._

_            "James," she whispered, "what just happened?"_

_            "Relena, you were just attacked by a werewolf," he sighed._

_            "I know that, stupid, but what…who was the other one?  Why did it let you get close to me?  Hell, why did it defend me in the first place?"_

_            "I'm not sure," James said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Maybe he likes you."  He poked her in the shoulder._

_            "Ha ha, very funny," she said trying to sound sarcastic._

_            "Relena listen.  You can't tell anyone what happened out here tonight."_

            "Why?" she shifted so that she was looking strait into her brother's eyes, "James I think I should tell mum and dad.  If there's another werewolf running around…"

_            "Relena, just don't say anything.  This town is freaking out over the fact that there is one werewolf somewhere near by.  How do you think they'll react if they think there are two?  Do you want them to call out the lynch mob on the one that just helped you?"_

_            "James, you know you can't kill a werewolf by hanging them…"_

_            "That's not my point," the boy sighed, "Just promise me you won't say anything to anybody.  Not even mum and dad."  Relena hesitated.  "Relena please.  This is important."_

_            "Okay, James.  Okay."_

_            "Good.  Now lets get you inside."_

            Relena could feel herself being lifted out of the dream.  She felt something in the pit of her stomach, but all she wanted to do was ignore it.  She was so tired, and she was dreaming about her protector again.  Anything to know who that werewolf that had saved her had been.  There goes that feeling in my stomach again, she thought, but the thought froze at the word stomach.  Stomach!  Weird feeling!  Bolt!

            Relena's eyes flung open and she let out a gut retching scream at the face that leered over her.  The man with long, black hair pulled his head back covering his ears, and ran out of her room.  Relena sat for only a second trying to catch her breath.  It had been Sirius Black!  In the castle!  Oh shit, Harry!

            Relena jumped out of bed.  She grabbed a robe on her way out the door to cover the sweat pants and men's t-shirt she had been wearing as pajamas.  The first thing she encountered was a large black dog.  She recognized it as Remus' friend from the Quidditch match, but her mind didn't even stop to question its presence.

            Running even faster than she had the night she had acquired Bolt, she reached the Gryffindor common room in a minute flat.  She muttered the password and stepped through the portrait hole.  The common room was deserted, which was no wonder since it was three in the morning.  

            Silently, Relena crept up to the sixth year boys' room.  She pushed open the door, which squeaked loudly in protest.  Relena flinched, but luckily the sound didn't wake any of the sleeping boys.  She looked around before entering the room.  There was no sign of Black anywhere.  She slipped quietly into the room and looked at the beds with their closed hangings.  Now, which one was Harry's?  She went over to the bed closest to the door and pulled open the hangings.  Inside she found a skinny blond boy who cried out Mummy while he slept.  No, definitely not Harry.

            Silently, Relena crept across the room to the bed across from the blond boys.  Inside slept a tall boy with ash colored skin.  Nope, not Harry either.  Relena opened the hangings on the bed next to that boy to reveal Neville Longbottom lying with his sheets twisted around him an almost to innocent look on his face, but still no Harry.

            Relena closed Neville's hangings and moved to the next bed in which she found Ron mumbling something about the Cuddly Canyons.  Suppressing a giggle, Relena moved on to the final bed.  She pulled back the hangings slowly, remembering how light a sleeper Lily had been, and there was Harry.  His glasses were gone and his hair was in even more disarray than it usually was, but he looked so young.  For Relena it was like she was looking at him when he was a baby, perhaps on the day that she had told Lily that Harry was hers and Lily would just have to go make another.  Relena could have stood there all night watching him, but she didn't.  It was now painfully clear that Sirius Black was not in Harry's room and probably not even in the castle.

            Relena left the boys room and managed to close the door without it squeaking.  She was about to leave the tower when the urge struck her to make sure that Black was not hiding in any of the other dormitories.  Relena spent the next hour going into each room to check on the students.  Among the sleeping students, she found Lola who had her arms wrapped around a pillow and keep mumbling the name George often followed by "I'm gong to hit you with this bludger."  She found Hermione and the other sixth year girls, and found Lavender giggling in her sleep and mumbling "Mrs. Lavender Longbottom."  Hermione on the other hand kept yelling out things about her grades.  From what Relena could gather about the dream it sounded more like a nightmare.

Finally, Relena walked into the fifth year girls' room.  She wasn't sure why she had saved this room for last, but as she opened the door she was glad she did.

            Most of the girls were sleeping peacefully; in fact, all of them were except for Ginny.  Her hangings had been pushed open and she was tossing and turning in her sleep.  Relena approached the younger girl.  She knelt by the edge of Ginny's bed, and heard the girl screaming out "Tom, why did you do this to me Tom?  I thought you were my friend."  Tom?  Tom?  Tom and Ginny?  Where had she heard that name before?  Relena's mind skipped to another Weasley at that moment, Arthur.  Arthur had said something about Ginny being attacked by some kind of book.  A book that was in habited by the spirit of a boy named…?  What was his name?  Could it be Tom?  Tom Marvoloe Riddle.  As realization dawned on Relena she gasped.  This Tom must be Tom Riddle, Voldemort.  

            Quietly, she used a cool hand to push Ginny's hair off of her sweat soaked face.  "Shh, Ginny.  It's okay.  He's not here.  He can't hurt you," she soothed.  Ginny whimpered, but stopped shouting.  Slowly, the little girl opened her eyes.

            "Relena?" she whispered.

            "It's all right.  I'm here."

            "I had a horrible dream.  Oh, it was just awful!" the young witch cried.  Relena pulled the redhead into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

            "Ginny?" she said after a while.  The little girl looked up at her.  "Would you come with me?"  For a moment Ginny looked confused, but eventually she nodded her head yes and slid out of Relena's grasp.  Relena sat on the bed watching as Ginny dug around in her trunk looking for a robe to put over her pajamas.  

When Ginny finally found her misplaced robe under her bed, she and Relena crept silently back to Relena's room.  They said nothing to one another.  In fact neither uttered a word until they came across a big black dog sitting outside Relena's room.  They both paused to look at it for a moment.

"Has Remus locked you out?" Relena asked the dog with an exasperated sigh.  Of course the dog didn't answer. "Some things never change.  All right, well I can't leave you out here.  Filch might see you.  So come on you can spend the night in my room," Relena said using some curious gestures that the dog seemed to understand.  

"Quidditch," Relena yawned, and the portrait covering her private rooms opened.  Silently, she stepped inside, the dog and finally Ginny following.  Ginny looked around Relena's room when they entered.  She had never been inside a teacher's room before and was amazed by how normal it looked.

"Ginny go ahead and take a seat," Relena said motioning over to the big armchairs that sat in front of the fire.  "You," Relena said pointing at the dog, "follow me."  Relena lead the dog into the bathroom, and locked the door behind it.  "I'm not sure if he's house trained, but knowing the kind of company Remus keeps, he probably isn't," the professor laughed.  Ginny responded with a laugh that sounded sort and nervous eve to her own ears.

"Ginny what were you dreaming about?" Relena questioned with sad, serious eyes.  Ginny tensed at little.  "All right.  I know this might be hard for you, but I need to know.  It's important, so we'll take it slowly," Relena said leaning over a cauldron that sat bubbling over the fireplace.  "Tea?" she asked.  Ginny nodded her head yes.  With a calm careful slowness, Relena made cups of tea for herself and Ginny. Once they were both situated comfortably in their chairs, Relena resumed her questioning.

"Ginny, I need you to tell me," Relena insisted.

"Please," Ginny whispered, "Don't make me relive it again."

"How can I make you trust me?"  There was desperation in the older woman's voice.  "All right.  Let's do it this way.  You tell me what happened, what you were dreaming about, and I'll let you asked me as many questions as you can before you have to leave, all of which I will answer truthfully.  Will that do?"

Ginny was going to answer no, but for some reason the professor's offer intrigued her.  She couldn't explain why, but she trusted the older woman, and before Ginny knew it she was pouring out the entire story.  Relena sat calmly as Ginny told her about her first year, how she had felt so alone, how she had encountered Tom, and how he had befriended her when no one else would.  The whole time Relena sat there listening without saying a word.  She seemed to be thinking about everything Ginny had said, and her face held an expression of kindness that Ginny had often seen on Professor Lupin.

"And then nobody said anything else about it.  It was kind of like 'get over it Ginny'.  You know, what's done is done," Ginny said finally.  Relena sat there silently for only a moment longer.

"Ginny," Relena said breaking her revive, "it's all right that you aren't over it yet.  You had a near death encounter with not only a dangerous dark creature, but also with Voldemort himself.  That changes a person, and that is why I wanted to talk to you.  Ginny what do you feel when you are around dark creatures?"

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"When the dementors came during your second year, how did you feel when you were around them?"

"I felt the same way everyone else did, except it was a little worse.  I didn't tell anyone at the time, but if Professor Lupin hadn't stopped them on the train both Harry and I would have fainted."  Relena gasped.  "You mean you didn't know?  You didn't know that Harry couldn't stand to be around the dementors?"

"I had suspected it, but I never figured it would be to that magnitude.  But that still doesn't answer my question.  Ginny when you are in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, can you ever feel when Professor Lupin is going to bring out a dark creature that day?"  Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, but how did you…how could you…. how did you know?"  Relena let out a sort laugh.

"Ginny for a very smart girl, you do miss an awful lot.  That feeling you get that tells you when he is going to bring out a dark creature, that intensity that the dementors have over you, that feeling is Bolt, and unless I very much mistaken, I would wager that it is a result of your encounter with Lord Voldemort when you were a first year that has triggered it."  For a moment Ginny sat shocked.  She had thought that she had escaped the attack unscathed.  She thought that one day the dreams would end and it would all be behind her, but now she could never be normal.

"No," Ginny sobbed, "Oh God, no.  I'm a freak.  I thought… I thought that just maybe I could be normal some day, but now…."

"Ginny," the older witch sighed as she put down her tea and knelt on the floor, "you are not a freak.  Bolt is a gift.  It might not seem that way now, but it is.  Ginny, so many witches and wizards have Bolt that it's almost common place."

"Oh yeah, name three," the sobbing girl demanded.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore has it, and I have it, and from all accounts Harry has it to."  At the mention of Harry, Ginny stopped crying.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked with a curious glance.

"He has all of the signs.  He has violent reactions to dementors, he knew that something was wrong with me the moment he laid eyes on me, and, Ginny, he knows how to defend himself from things by instinct, not from years of training like Miguel, but form pure instinct.  Add that to a family history and an obvious trigger, and you get 100 percent Bolt guaranteed Potter," Relena said easing back into her chair.

"How…how do you get this?" Ginny stammered.

"Well, people with magical blood in them sometimes receive it at birth.  You know children of elf/human couples or intelligent magical species, like Spridal.  The way that you, and Harry, and I have acquired ours is much more common.  It is brought on by a childhood exposure to a very powerful dark creature presence.  For you it would have been the encounter with Tom Riddle and the Baslik, and for Harry it would have been the night his parents died."

"What about you?" Ginny questioned.

"Hmm," Relena said as if she had just been pulled from a daydream.

"When did you get Bolt?  You said I could ask you whatever I wanted."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?  I was probably eleven.  It all happened right before I came to Hogwarts.  I was foolish enough to go outside on the night of the full moon when there had been reports of werewolf sightings all over the place.  As luck would have it, I encountered a werewolf, and I thought that I would be bitten for sure.  Only a few other times in my life have I ever experienced the type of terror that passed through me that night, but as luck would have it another werewolf defended me and kept me safe until my brother was able to protect me, but all the same the Bolt was still there.  It showed up almost a week later.  I didn't know what it was at the time which is a shame because had I learned how to focus that power more, I may have been more help when Voldemort was floating around later."

"Well, that explains something I was wondering about.  I'm not sure if you noticed Professor, but your Patronus looks just like a wolf."

"Yes, I know.  I call him my furry defender.  I do seem to have an affinity for wolves," Relena laughed.  Then Ginny looked at her again thoughtfully.

"So who else has Bolt?" Ginny questioned.  Maybe one of them would be able to help her with it.

"Well, lets see.  I know hundreds of people with Bolt.  In fact, it is almost impossible to join the Dark Creature Underground if you don't have it.  Well, you know that I have it and Harry doesn't know it yet, but I suspect he has it also.  Spridal has it through the magic blood that runs through her veins.  Remus...um…I mean Professor Lupin has it probably from his own unfortunate encounter with a werewolf when he was very young.  That makes it very hard for him.  The younger you get Bolt the stronger it tends to be.  So since Harry acquired his as a baby it might become unbearable for him once he gets older.  Dumbledore on the other hand did not acquire his until he was forced to defeat Grindwald, and he was nearly thirty by then, so his is relatively mild.  You and I would probably fall somewhere in the middle of the scale.  Who else has it?  Oh, how could I forget, Professor Snape?"  Ginny's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Snape?" she asked.  A connection between herself and Harry's aunt she would have enjoyed, but anything that linked her with Professor Snape had to be a curse.  Relena laughed.

"Yes, Severus Snape.  His Bolt is the result of a most unfortunate event that transpired between he and Remus during their fifth year.  That probably isn't all, but the rest are most likely students like you.  All right, Ginny, one more question and then you have to go get ready for class it's almost six thirty."  Ginny thought for a moment.  The next question she asked would be her last of the night, and she may not ever get into this situation again.  Suddenly, her mind pulled her back to something the professor had said earlier that evening.

"I can ask you anything?"

"Yes."

"And you promise to tell the truth?"

"On my word as a Gryffindor."

"Professor, what did Harry sense was wrong with you?"  Belatedly, Relena realized that she had let that little detail slip.  Nervously, she bit her lip.

"Ginny, I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

"I promise!" Ginny replied without thinking.

"Ginny, I'm a werewolf," Relena confessed.  Of all the things Ginny though she was going to say being a werewolf was certainly not one of them.

"I thought you said that you weren't bitten by that werewolf when you were eleven."

"I wasn't.  I was bitten by a werewolf after James and Lily died."

"Oh, so, who bit you?"  Relena smiled at the other girl.

"Ginny, I can't answer that.  You've already asked all of your questions, and it's time you headed back to the Gryffindor tower.  You'll have to be ready for class soon."  Ginny felt downtrodden.

"All right, Professor," she sighed as she stood up and placed her teacup onto the small table sitting next to her.  She walked over to the door.

"Oh, Ginny, wait!" Relena called, as Ginny was about to leave.

"Yes, Professor?" Ginny said sticking her head back into the room.

"What class do you have during the time that your brother takes Combating the Dark Arts?" Relena asked.  Ginny looked at her confused for a minute.

"I don't have a class then, usually.  I usually sit in on Lola's advanced Arithmacy class.  Why?"

"If you want you could come to Combating the Dark Arts when your brother does.  I could help you work with your Bolt then.  If you want."  Ginny's heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

"Really?  That would be great!  Thank you, Professor!"  Ginny was about to leave when Relena called her again.

"Here, Ginny, take this!" she said throwing Ginny a ball of silvery waded up material.  "It's an invisibility cloak.  You can bring it back to me during class this afternoon.  You wouldn't want any Slytherins to catch you in your pajamas, now would you?"  Relena smiled, and to Ginny the whole room seemed to smile with her.  Harry was lucky to have such an aunt.

"Thank you very much," Ginny said as she pulled the cloak over her shoulders.  She felt a slight tingling at the back of her neck, and she was invisible.  She waved goodbye to the Professor, who did not return the gesture since she did not see the girl, and left the room.

Relena sighed.  What am I going to do with all of you, she thought to herself.  Relena didn't have class first thing in the morning, luckily, so she took the time to sit and write in the notebook she kept about Bolt sufferers, adding Ginny to the list.  She had been trying for months now to discern why she hadn't been able to sense that Remus was a werewolf when she was little.  Her own growing knowledge of the Bolt that existed in her veins had grown substantially after joining the DCU, but there were still things that nobody seemed to know.__

A scratching at the door interrupted Relena's thoughts.  Suddenly, she remembered the presence of the black dog in the bathroom.  Sighing, Relena stood up, put down her notebook, and walked over to the source of the noise.  She opened the door and immediately a huge mass of black fur jumped out at her.  The dog knocked her to the ground and began licking her face.

"All right.  All right.  That's enough," she scolded, putting her hand in front of her face to block the dog's wet tongue.  As if it understood her, the dog got off of the annoyed witch.  "Affectionate little, I mean, big guy.  Aren't you?" Relena asked as she used her sleeve to dry her face.  Surprisingly, the dog seemed to nod its head yes.  "Well, since you seem to be a friend of Remus' I guess I should get you back to him, huh?"  Relena walked over to her dresser and pulled out a bra, shirt, pair of underwear, and jeans.  

Quickly, Relena slipped off her bathrobe and threw it on her bed.  She was unbuttoning her shirt when she heard a loud thump.  She looked up from the buttons that had occupied her attention only moments before, and noticed that the dog had gone missing.  For a moment she panicked.  Who knew what it might be doing?  Her nerves settled once she saw a long black tail sticking out from under the hangings on the end of her bed.  Relena gave a relief filled sigh.

"I'm not that bad looking, you stupid mutt," she commented as she finished dressing.  That accomplished Relena walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue, scholarly looking robes, and slipped them over her shoulders.  "All right, Dog, I'm dressed now.  You can come out," she called as she fastened the links that held her robe shut.  On command, the dog poked its head out from under the bed, and walked over to her. 

            Relena walked to the door and opened it.  "After you, Oh Dark One," she said to the dog in a mocking tone.  It gave her an exasperated look before trotting through the portal.  Sighing, Relena followed and shut the door behind them.

            "First stop, Remus' room.  Sorry, pup, but I can't hold onto you all day," Relena announced before walking down the hall to Remus' door which was hidden behind a portrait of a grim.  "He chose that because of you?" Relena asked looking down at the dog, which merely shrugged at her, or at least, it looked like a shrug.

            The grim in the portrait began to bark at them.  "Oh, hush up!  I just want to see Remus!"  The grim grunted and shook its head "no".  "Is he not here?"  The dog shook its head "yes".  "Fine," Relena sighed.  She looked down at the black dog by her side.  "Well, come on.  I missed breakfast, so you'd better hope there's something in the teachers' lounge.  I'm starving."  With that she led the dog through the corridors of the school.  It was amazingly quiet when classes were in session.  All of the students were hard at study, except for a few who were running errands.  One or two of them took her class and they waved as they passed, but the rest were first, second, and maybe one third year, all of whom gave her a curious glance as she walked by with the black dog at her side.  She reached the door to the teachers lounge and could smell the sent of tea wafting through the door.  Yes, tea would make a nice breakfast.  Relena rarely ate anything in the mornings, but she was really hungry for some reason today.

            Quietly, Relena pushed the door open.  She was greeted by the sight of Remus and Miguel sitting mulling over some notes together.  She watched them for a few moments in silence.  They both looked so calm.  You would never know how extreme their personalities could be by looking at them in that moment.  Miguel looked like he actually knew what he was teaching, which wasn't a surprise because in truth he did, and Remus.  Relena couldn't take her eyes off of the man she had once thought to call mate.  He was so quiet, but then he had always been that way, especially after Lily and James died.  It was only in moments when he felt threatened or felt that someone he cared about was threatened did he ever lash out, but when he did you had best hope that you were nowhere near him.  To Relena he was the best friend her brother ever had, and James had probably been the best friend Remus ever had.  Peter had always been a tagalong, and Sirius was a traitor to all of them.

            Suddenly, the dog at Relena's side let out a large bark breaking her train of thought and attracting the attention of the two other men to where she stood.  Miguel looked up at her and smiled.  Remus glanced from the dog to Relena and then back again.  Relena smiled at the perplexed and almost concerned look on his face.

            "You know Remus," Relena said opening the door wider and entering the room, dog in tow, "you should really be more careful about letting him back in your rooms at night.  What would you have done if Filch had found him instead of me?"

            "Oh, well, yes, I suppose you're right," Remus stuttered and the dog walked over to him to receive a pat on the head.  "I'll be more careful Relena." 

            "Good.  Very polite that dog.  He wouldn't even watch me change into my robes this morning; hid under the bed the entire time."  Remus started at the dog incredulously in that moment.  Relena was beginning to worry about him.  "Remus?  Remus, are you all right?" she asked and kicked herself mentally for sounding so concerned.

            "What?" said Remus, shaking his head in a way that reminded Relena of a very confused little puppy.  "Oh, yes, I'm fine.  Just a little confused this morning.  I was up all night worried about this mutt.  Don't you ever pull that stunt again, Snuffles," he said giving the dog a pat on the head.

            "You named your dog Suffles?" Relena asked trying to shake off the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Actually, he named himself," Remus replied.  Deciding it was best not to ask, Relena turned her attention away from Remus and stopped to look around the room.  It was sparsely decorated.  A round wooden table sat in the center surrounded by some chairs charmed to be comfortable.  Other than that the room contained nothing more than a large bookcase and an old couch to one side.  

            Suddenly, Relena saw it, a teapot sitting in the center of the table.  "Is there tea in there?" she asked.

            Remus looked up from some of his papers, "Yes, there is.  You're welcome to it if you would like some."

            "Thanks," Relena said. She grabbed a coffee mug off of the table and used a quick-clean spell on it before filling it with tea.  Relena took a long relaxing sip before sitting down on the couch.  The dog brought his head up to sit on her knee, and with a slight laugh she scratched him behind the ears.

            "Remus?"  He did not answer.  Either he was ignoring her or he didn't hear her, either way it was very annoying.

            "Remus?"  Still no answer.  He was totally engrossed in his work.

            "Remus, I'm having Professor Dumbledore's baby, and we're going to let Severus name it!" Relena said, still slightly annoyed.

            "Oh, okay, that's nice," he replied, momentarily drifting out of his work, "Wait a minute.  What did you say?"  This time he looked up at her in confusion.  Relena let out a low chuckle before taking another sip of tea.

            "Nothing, I just wanted some attention," she replied with a smug grin of satisfaction.  Remus rolled his eyes and returned to his work.  Relena took another sip of tea and realized that it tasted familiar, like an old family recipe that she couldn't quite place.  "Who made this?" she asked, this time addressing the question to Miguel.  He looked at her for a moment then nodded his head toward Remus, who was still trying his best to ignore Relena and work on his lessons.  "Oh," Relena mouthed.  No wonder it had tasted familiar.  Remus hadn't made her a cup of tea in ten years, but she still recognized his sugar spell that made it taste only as sweet as the person drinking it wanted it to be.  Lazily, Relena began to scratch Snuffles behind the ear and continued sipping her tea and watching a certain brown haired werewolf sitting across from her.     

AN: Hmm, interesting.  So, apparently Relena's already met up with at least two werewolves in her lifetime and Severus, well, he's just being Severus.

Avalonians:

**Singer**: Hi.  Yes George and Lola are dating and their story will be told in _Carrot's Girl.  _I just have to write it.  OH, and what do you think about green for the bridesmaids' dresses?  Anne wants white, but Severus seems to have a fixation with green.  ::shrugs::

**Kari**: I'm glad you like my new and improved Neville.  I used it on my theory that every guy has at least one major growth spurt that can change how he looks completely.  Yep, his body may have changed, but his personality remains intact.  He's just as sweet as ever with just a little extra courage (Except for when dealing with Snape of course.)  OH, and I hope you don't mind that I paired him up with Lavender.  I have nothing against her, but as you can tell from _Forgotten Heart_, I'm not a fan of her when she's dating Ron.

**mj**:  Does that stand for Mara Jade?  Sorry, I had to know.  My friend is a Star Wars freak and has me hooked on her.  Once again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but if I had gotten more reviews like yours, I would have tried to post this much sooner.


	18. Educating Harry and Ginny and Ron and He...

Relena had her first and only class of the day, sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, after lunch.  For this she was grateful because she had so much to talk about and not really enough time to do it in.  She also needed some time to think about Harry's detention.  She had said she needed his help, but that wasn't really true, well, not unless he wanted to help her talk Charlie into sending a dragon down, a task that could probably take hours, so over protective was the red-haired dragon keeper.  

Now she walked into her office to find a scroll rolled upon her desk.  Lifting it up carefully, she found that it was addressed to Severus.  Sighing the young witch called for a house elf.

"How can Dobby help, Ms…um…. Ms?"

"Darkhunter," Relena said smiling down at the creature that stood before her.  It was small, with large pointy ears and green skin.  It almost made her laugh it was covered in so many different types of clothing.  At a glance, Relena noticed a feather boa, at least four pairs of socks, a cumberbun, and one earring.  Not exactly the type of elf Severus would expect to get, but the look on his face might be quite amusing.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Darkhunter, but Dobby thinks you look like someone, Dobby knows very well!" the little elf cried excitedly.

"Who would that be?" Relena asked with a low chuckle, humoring the elf.

"Well," Dobby said blushing, "you look like Dobby's hero, Master Harry!"

"Master Harry?" Relena asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Uh huh," the elf said shaking his head up and down excitedly, "Master Harry Potter!  Who saved Dobby form imprisonment by giving Dobby one of Master Harry's socks!"  At this Relena's eyes widened in disbelief, Dobby was the second person to say she looked like Harry.  Hermione had been the first during the ball.  Quickly, she handed the elf the note.

"Here.  Take this to Professor Snape," she ordered.  Dobby made a face that was akin to disgust before bolting out of the room scroll in hand.  Sighing, Relena gathered up her books and walked to the Great Hall.

Ginny looked around nervously as she entered the Great Hall.  She was surrounded by sixth years, and wished Professor Darkhunter was there so that she wouldn't have to explain herself.  Quietly, in the hope that no one would notice her, Ginny swerved through the crowd to reach an unoccupied table in the back corner of the room.  Quickly, Ginny pulled a book out of her bag and pretended to read, although in truth this was just another attempt to hide from the growing mass of Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years that were gathering in the room.  Absently, Ginny began to wonder what exactly Professor Darkhunter had in mind when she spoke of encouraging the Bolt that Ginny had already acquired.  She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when she had let her book slip down just low enough so that the top of her head was showing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the smallest weasel," Draco Malfoy sneered as he approached the small redheaded form.  Inside her head Ginny quietly cursed her flaming red hair for calling some much attention to her.  

"Go away, Draco," Ginny replied.  She had ceased calling him by his last name in her third year when she realized that it only increased his smugness.  At the use of his first name Draco flinched momentarily, a movement that was noticed by only himself and Ginny Weasley.

"What's wrong, weasel?  Don't share your brother's love of getting your ass kicked?" Draco asked.  This hit Ginny hard.  She had always idolized her brother to a certain extent, and she wasn't about to let Draco get away with any scathing remarks towards Ron.

"Back off, Draco!" Ginny hissed through gritted teeth as she stood up and slammed her book on to the table.  Draco simply stood there looking smug as ever, and his grin only widened when Ron finally became aware of his sister's predicament and appeared at her side.   He was followed quickly by Hermione and Harry, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Neville, Dean, and Semus getting ready to jump in at a moments notice.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Ron said, shooting the shorter boy a scathing look.

"Who's going to make me?  You? You poor excuse for a weasel?"

"Better a weasel than a ferret," Ginny remarked.  She was so angry that she didn't even notice Ron's nod of approval at her words.

"Yes…well…. at least…. I'm a pure bred ferret with a little more money then usually afforded to my species.  You two on the other hand, you live as poor as church mice," Draco sneered.  Ron opened his mouth to deliver a comment that surely would have made him look like a fool, but Ginny was quicker with her comeback.

"Don't you mean an inbred ferret?  I mean your mother and father do look a lot like they could be cousins."  Draco's eyes seemed to crystallize with anger, and his usually pale features were turning redder and redder by the second.

"For that Weasley…"

"All right class, I'm sorry I'm late, but come along.  Let's get started!" called Professor Darkhunter as she entered the room.

"We'll finish this later," Draco hissed, his voice filled with rage.

"Is there a problem over there, Mr. Malfoy?  Ms. Weasley?" the professor called as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"No, professor.  No problem at all," Draco called back quietly, not even attempting to look at the woman standing at the front of the Great Hall.  Instead he kept his eyes entirely trained on Ginny.

"Well, then do the seven of you mind coming to sit with the rest of your class mates?"  The group split up.  Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle walked toward the opposite side of the room, away from Hermione, Ron, and Harry who went to sit next to Spridal, who wasn't really sitting on the benches, but was instead floating next to them.  Ginny looked a bit confused, not sure were she should sit.

"Ms. Weasley, please sit next to Miguel if you would be so kind," Relena Darkhunter ordered in a voice that only gave the impression of a request.  Ginny followed her orders quickly, sitting next to the other professor at the staff table where he sat holding a small box shut.  As she sat, Ginny felt a cold chill run up her spine and knew that there was a dark creature near by.  Was it inside that box that Miguel Darkhunter held in his hands?

"Now," Relena began, "last class we began our discussion about the DCU.  I would suggest that today you all be prepared to take notes, and then, if there is time, we will practice our patronuses."  There was a rustling of bags and papers as the students pulled out their notebooks.  Belatedly, Ginny realized that she hadn't brought a notebook.  She began to panic a little bit, but suddenly found a large leather bound notebook and a quill shoved in her face.

"Relena said you should have this," Miguel whispered, "Use it to take notes for now.  She'll explain what you're supposed to do with it later."  His words were serious, but his eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously, and Ginny couldn't help but smile back.  She studied the books cover for a moment.  It was covered with strange symbols that Ginny decided she would ask Relena about later.  Flipping open the front cover, Ginny found a note written to her by Relena.

_Dear Ginny,_

_            It is a tradition among the Researchers to keep private journals with their research, notes, and personal observations inside.  This is my present to you.  Although I consider your willingness to let me instruct you a great honor, understand that I do not intend that you follow in my footsteps and become a researcher.  In time you may find that the career fits you, or you may change your mind.  Either way, this journal is yours now and forever.  I will never ask you to read it, nor will I ever look at it without your permission, unless we are in the direst of circumstances.  I suggest that you make note of any time you feel that something maybe Bolt, and any other feelings you might have.  From what I have seen of your notebooks whilst you confronted me with Ms. Palm at your side, I believe that you should also try your hand at illustrating your entries.  Who knows?  One day your journal might help save the world, but until that day I shall seek to instruct you in the use of Bolt._

Relena May Potter 

            Ginny looked up to watch Relena who was beginning her lesson, while the students scribbled down notes.  "Now, yesterday we learned that DCU stands for Dark Creature Underground, and that the Dark Creature Underground is an organization that searches for understanding among the wizard community about dark creatures while looking for cures to many of their ailments."

            "Now the DCU is broken up into two different groups.  The Researchers and the Hunters.  Every member of the Underground enters as a field worker and is assigned to be either a Researcher or a Hunter.  Usually field workers are composed of a 1 to 1 ratio, which is one Researcher for every Hunter.  In this way Hunters serve a duel purpose.  Their original duty was to dispose of dark creatures that could not be tamed or at least worked with safely.  These included things like rabid yetis, gripping tangle mucks, and living teapots.  Just kidding about the last one.  Their second purpose has now become to protect Researchers.  It is the Hunter's job to make sure that a Researcher returns safely with his or her notes and mind still intact."

            "Now Researchers job, in theory, is relatively simple.   They are to study and when possible interview dark creatures.  Of course this is rarely the case.  Researchers have to be fast learners, brilliant negotiators, and logical thinkers.  They are in essence the Hunters other half.   Oh, um, yes Mr. Longbottom?" Relena asked pointing at Neville whose hand was raised.  

            "If Hunters and Researchers are both so numerable then why haven't we ever heard of them?"

            "Well, the answer to that is quite simple really.  Researchers are a group specifically designed and controlled by the DCU, and up until about three weeks ago the DCU was an unacknowledged branch of the International Wizardry Confederation.  The Ministry of Magic holds no power over us and in truth we operate completely on our own.  As for Hunters, you would know more about them if you lived in almost any other part of the world.  Unfortunately for you in Western Europe, the Untied States, and Canada Slayers are much more prevalent, because they must be sanctioned by the government and that is how most ministries prefer to keep it.  Slayers do not exist out of those areas, and in their place Hunters have been established.  So if you were to travel to South America, Mexico, Eastern Europe, Africa, Asia, or Australia you would be far more likely to run into a Hunter then a Slayer."

            "So what's the difference then?" called out a sixth year Slytherine.

            "The difference?"

            "Between Hunters and Slayers."

            "Oh, well, the main difference is job description.  Slayers are only trained in the ways of defeating one specific Dark Creature, but Hunters are brought up from birth knowing everything there is to know about all Dark Creatures.  In a way, being a Slayer is a career where as being a Hunter is a life style.  Slayers can always quite, but Hunters usually exist in families or clans where they have strong genetic tendencies towards defenses, like Bolt, and offenses against Dark Creatures."

            "Now, speaking of defenses, let us work on our Patronus.  Everyone stand up and form a line on this side of the Great Hall," the professor instructed as she pointed toward the side of the Great Hall nearest the door.  "Miguel if you wouldn't mind, and you too Ms.Weasley, come here."  Obediently, Ginny stood up and walked to stand next to Professor Darkhunter.  Miguel walked to the other side of the room with his crate tucked under his arm.

            "All right," Relena said, leaving Ginny standing next to one of the Gryffindors, she walked to stand at the side of the line.  "Everyone turn to face me.  Very good, now to cast a Patronus, find your happiest memory in your head.  I mean the absolute happiest memory you have.  Nothing too perverted, Mr. Crabb, if you don't mind.  Now point your wand at me and yell Expecto Pantourum."

            "But Professor," Hermione called out, "if we hit you with a Patronus it might hurt you."

            "Let me worry about that Ms. Granger.  Now on three.   One…two…. three…"  

            "_Expecto Pantourum!_" the class yelled in unison, but where there should have been an explosion of silvery light nothing happened.  A few people's wands fizzled and others made strange whooshing noise, but other than that not a cloud of silvery smoke appeared.  Professor Darkhunter smiled at her class.

            "Don't worry.  Nobody gets it on their first try.  Let's do it again, but change only two things.  First, choose a different happy thought.  Second, I want you to put all of your power into it.  Try to knock me down.  If it helps picture me as Professor Snape."  Some of the students giggled.  "I thought that would make you smile.  Now remember don't hold any of your power back.  Never be ashamed of what you can do," at this point she looked pointedly at Ginny and Harry.  "On three again.  One…two…. three…"

            "_Expecto Pantourum!_" the class yelled for a second time.  Some of the students managed to conjure small silver clouds while others still could only get their wands to make popping noises, but Harry, having actually tried this time, sent a great charging stag headed straight at Relena.  There was a gasp as it charged at her, and the professor seemed to be frozen in her place.  Ginny, who had only been able to form a cloud of silver light this time, noticed her professor's hesitation.

            "_Expecto Pantourum!_" Ginny called out again, and a cloud of silvery light took the form of a phoenix as it left her wand and charged at the silver stag that had erupted from Harry's.

            "_Magic Shield!_" Relena cried, having finally recovered from the initial shock of seeing Prongs for the first time in fifteen years.  A huge ball of white light enveloped the teacher, protecting her from Harry's Patronus's first blow.  Just as the stag was preparing to attack again Ginny Patronus rammed it in the side caused both of them to evaporate into the air.  The entire hall was deadly silent.  After a few moments, Professor Darkhunter looked at Ginny and Harry with a strange smile on her lips.  "Now that," she said, "was a Patronus.  Ten points to Gryffindor for Ginny and Harry's excellent display."  Many of the Slytherins groaned at this comment.  "Now, don't you worry.  You have Professor Snape next and I'm sure he'll be obliged to take those points away.  Now everyone please return to your seats, and we shall talk bout the last point of the DCU, and I'll give you your homework."  This time the groan came from all of the students with the exception of Hermione.

"The last goal of the DCU is to help those Dark Creatures that they can find the proper utilization of their powers in the fight against Voldemort."  At this, many of the students in the room gasped.  "Now, come on.  None of you really believe that saying his name will call down some kind of unearthly wrath upon you."  No one spoke.  "You do, don't you?  You all really do believe that he will come flying through that window just because you say his name!  Well this will not do at all!" Relena declared as she climbed up on a table.  

"That's it everybody stand up!  Come on now, everybody up onto a table!"  Many of the students in the room gave their teacher a puzzled look, but they all stood up on the tables anyway, hoping that she hadn't lost her mind.  Even Miguel looked at her strangely.  "Now I promise this won't hurt," Relena teased, "I want each of you to yell Voldemort at the top of your lungs as long and as many times as you can."  Again her words were met with strange glances.  "All right," she sighed, "I'll go first."  She took a deep breath.  "VOLDERMORT!"  Her words echoed around the Great Hall like a bomb had gone off.  "VOLDERMORT YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER, AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!"

"Harry," Ron whispered, "isn't that a line from the Full Monty?"

"Monty Python, Ron," Hermione corrected sternly.

"Geezze Sorry," Ron huffed causing Spridal to giggle.  

"VOLDERMORT!" the young sprite cried out.  "YOU ARE A WART FACED BAFFON!"  Once again the whole room went silent.  It was one thing for a teacher to defy the will of Lord Voldemort, but a student was outrageous.  To everyone's surprise, including his own, it was Neville Longbottom who spoke up next.  

"VOLDERMORT," he cried, "YOU ARE A… A… A MORON…AND YOU LOOK WORSE THAN TREVOR!"  With that a light seemed to switch on above the head of every child in the room.  Cries rung out from around the room.

"WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU VOLDERMORT!"

"VOLDERMORT YOU'D NEVER BEAT ME IN A FAIR FIGHT!"

"VOLDERMORT YOU'RE A GIT!"  That particular comment came from the ever-eloquent Ron Weasley, which caused Ginny to smile, and the cries didn't end there.

"VOLDERMORT, GET WAXED!" yelled Partive, and as the cries continued even the least likely of candidates was wrapped up in the students' outbursts, and just as Draco Malfoy himself was preparing to let out a shout of his own, through the hall bellowed the one person that scared Draco more than one hundred Voldemorts, Lucius Malfoy.

"ARE YOU ALL MAD?  DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF A GAME?" the white-haired man screamed as he entered the Great Hall.  "AND YOU MS. DARKHUNTER ARE A PROFESSOR.  I WOULD EXPECT MORE FROM YOU THEN CHILDISH INSULTS!"  Now most people when faced with an angry Lucius Malfoy bearing down on them would do one of two things, either wet themselves and run crying from the room or get down on their hands and knees and start licking Malfoy's boots, but Relena, as you may have already surmised, is not like most people.  She did neither of the aforementioned activities, but instead chose to calmly climb off of the table and returned Lucius' stare with her own even icier version of it.

"Class, for tonight's assignment I want you to write one parchment about whether you would prefer to be a Hunter or a Researcher.  Our next class is on Friday, so I shall see you then.  Class dismissed," Relena said with an almost monotonous tone, but her eyes never left Lucius' face.  As the class shuffled out Relena called out to Miguel.

"Miguel, I would like to ask that you and Ms. Weasley kindly go to my office for a moment.  I'll join you shortly, but I suspect that Mr. Malfoy needs to speak with me alone."  Miguel and Ginny both gave Lucius wary looks before departing.

For a moment the room was silent as a tomb.  Both of its occupants trying to stare each other down, but as usual Lucius was the first one to speak.

"I'd heard you'd come out of hiding, Potter, but I had no idea that you would have came here."

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I, Malfoy," Relena said as she turned her back to him to gather her books.

"Yes.  Yes, you are.  That was something I always liked about you," he replied.  His blue eyes sparkled maliciously as he reached out a hand to take a lock of her hair.

"Don't touch me, Lucius," Relena stated through clenched teeth.

"Now come on, Relena.  I was famous when we came here, and I had heard circulation in those years that you were attracted to me."  He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder.

"One, that's not true, and two," Relena grabbed the larger man's hand and flipped him onto the table, "I don't date married men," she finished looking down at him with eyes full of contempt.  Quickly, Relena picked up her books and began to walk from the room.

"Now wait just a minute, Relena.  Who said I was married?" Lucius said as he threw himself off of the table and straight into her exit path.  When she tried to step around him he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I've seen your son, Draco, you grubby little piece of filth," Relena sighed.  The look on Lucius' face made her instantly regret saying it.  It was almost as if she had tore out his heart and done a jig on it.

"Oh yes, Draco," he sighed wistfully, "He's the very image of his long passed mother.  I wish he had known her.  She was so very much like you Relena."  He smiled at her then and to anyone who didn't know what he was really like, it would have seemed genuine, friendly, and almost pure, but Relena didn't buy it for a second.

WHACK!  The Great Hall rang with the sound of Relena's hand hitting Lucius Malfoy's previously unmarred face.

"The last time I saw her, Narcissa was doing just fine.  Don't think I'm that far out of the loop, Lucius."  As Relena moved to pass him again, Lucius grabbed her wrist.

"Don't think you're invincible Potter because you're not.  Just because the Dark Lord can't get to your nephew or yourself as long as Dumbledore is watching, don't think that he can't slip into your life somewhere unnoticed."  Relena snatched her wrist away and glared at him spitefully.

"Oh, yeah, Lucius, then what is he going to do?  Send another werewolf after me?  I think by now you would have realized that won't work," she snapped and turned her back to him and walked toward the door.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST, POTTER!  IT WOULD GO BETTER FOR YOU IF YOU TURN TO THE DARKLOARD'S SIDE WHILE YOU CAN!  HE HAS WAYS OF GETTING WHAT HE WANTS!"

"BITE ME, MALFOY!" Relena called back leaving a very angry and vengeful man behind her.

Unbeknownst to Relena, indeed unbeknownst to everyone but Voldemort himself, the Dark Lord already knew how he was going to win the illusive aunt of the Boy Who Lived to his side.  

Robert had felt an awful chill in the air later that night as he had flown back towards London.  His supernatural senses had already told him what logic could not.  The Dark Lord was up to something, and although Robert wondered vaguely what that something might be, the thought that it might involve him never even crossed his mind.

Well, at least not until he felt a slight soreness in the long dead skin of his left arm and then a sudden burning which caused him to stop moving dead in the air.  With a frantic pace he pulled up the sleeve on his black theater-cut shirt to reveal the black symbol of the Death Eaters once again burned into his pale white skin.  It seared through his limbs, causing him to feel as if he had been hit with the sun.  The pain, Increasing in intensity spread through all of him until he felt he might explode.  And just as suddenly as the pain had begun to burn his preternatural flesh, Robert lost consciousness and hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"All right," Harry stated as he plopped down at a table in the middle of the common room, "I guess we'd better start this assignment.  Anybody got any ideas?"

"Well," Hermione cut in with her usual serious, almost bossy tone, "I think it would be obvious.  A Researcher seems to me like it would be a much more interesting job then a Hunter.  I mean, running about killing things doesn't sound like it would be much fun to me."

"There's more to it than that," Ron interrupted.  "Hunters do more than just kill things Hermione, and it takes a lot of dedication to be one."

"Oh, and how would you know that?" Hermione asked as she shot Ron an annoyed glare.  It would have made Harry laugh had he not been so tired from the Quidditch practice that he, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindor team had just returned from.  In fact, Harry would have much rather been in bed than up doing an essay for CDA class, which was now the official abbreviation for Combating the Dark Arts, but as usual he and Ron and surprisingly even Hermione had procrastinated on this assignment.

"He knows because he's the other one of us," Spridal answered.  She had been strangely quite all night, and her eyes had been continually drifting around the common room as if she were looking for someone.

"The other one of who?" Hermione asked.

"Ron's the other student that has had contact with the DCU before," Spridal said, finally casting her full attention back on her friends.

"Ron?" Harry asked, trying hard to conceal the perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah," answered the young Weasley, "It's true.  It's because of my dad.  You all know how devoted he is to protecting Muggles right?"  The group's other three members nodded their heads.  "Well, a few years back, the DCU came to our house, I didn't know it was them at the time.  They asked to speak to dad, and I let them in.  They took him into another room and didn't come out for a long time.  When they did, the they shook my dad's hand, thanked him, and apparated away."

"And then the woman with red hair showed up," Spridal interjected.

"Yeah, dad told us younger children that she was an aunt of ours who had been traveling for a long time.  He told the older kids the truth.  She was to be a type of guardian for our family.  You see, by agreeing to help the DCU, my dad had put our family in danger, but he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hadn't helped them, so in return, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all gained a type of guardian angel, and Fred, George, Ginny, and I all gained aunt Lena."

"Aunt Lena?"

"Yep, Aunt Lena, and it only occurred to me a few days ago that for an aunt we barely ever saw her.  It was always more of a situation of Dad would go to some meeting, and when he came home, he would tell us all that aunt Lena said hi."

"But, Ron," Spridal interjected, "You understand now don't you?"

"Yeah, Spri, I understand.  You see, Harry, when I first saw Relena, she seemed to look very familiar to me, but I just couldn't place her, until I she yelled at you that first day of class.  She called you by your full name, and from the few times that I remember being around my "aunt" I remember that when she was angry she would call us by our full names.  You know, Ronald Arthur Weasley or Virginia Anne Weasley, something like that." 

"Spridal, did you know?  Did you know that Relena was Lena?" Hermione asked.

Spridal shrugged.  "I had my suspicions.  I knew she was Ron's father's contact at the DCU, and sometimes when our minds were open to each other, I would get little glimpses of red-haired children running around."

"Well, why did she stop?  Why didn't you recognize her anymore?"

"I'm not sure, Harry," Ron sighed, "I mean, the last time I saw her I was only six or seven years old, and Ginny was only five maybe almost six.  I mean, it's like I said.  I really never saw her that often."

Harry turned his attention to Spridal as if to ask her another question, but the sprite was once again looking distractedly around the room.  "Spridal.  Spridal, what's wrong?" Harry asked, and for a moment, he thought he felt a tingling in his scare.

"I'm not sure, Harry.  Something's not right.  I don't know what, but," Spridal raised her head to sniff the air, "Yes, something is very, very wrong."


End file.
